An Angel's Lust
by PolarisWinked
Summary: It is sometimes said that fools rush in where angels fear to tread. In Valoran, however, there is one angel who fears nothing. Many are hesitant to approach her, but in the end they will all come…
1. A Study in Violet

_It is sometimes said that fools rush in where angels fear to tread. In Valoran, however, there is one angel who fears nothing. Many are hesitant to approach her, but in the end they will all come…_

LeBlanc often reaped the unique benefits that come from sitting at the head of a nationwide network of spies. Today was no exception as she quickly and quietly strode down a narrow street in the heart of Noxus. The smell of the shopping district was definitely not as bad as many other parts of the city, but it still left much to be desired. Through the myriad questionable odours, though, one tantalising scent stood out even from over 200 feet away down the road. In the waning light of dusk, she could just make out the twisted wooden carvings of the sign that hung outside of 'Sinful Succulence' - the bakery owned and operated by the Fallen Angel, Morgana.

One of LeBlanc's informants within the Black Rose had notified her of a recent announcement made by Morgana that was doing the rounds amongst the Noxian underworld. Seemingly not content with just selling her in-demand baked goods to the eager masses, the angel was now offering a more…intimate sort of product. Morgana knew very well that the Institute of War frowned on the use of magic outside of sanctioned matches, which was presumably why the only people currently in the know were those who preferred to live outside the law. LeBlanc wasn't the slightest bit concerned about the legality of these goods, but she _was_ interested in their value as currency, bargaining chips and perhaps even using them for their intended purpose.

The time was approaching eight o'clock in the evening and the bakery had been shut for several hours by the time LeBlanc reached the front door. She had considered wearing some practical clothes, but had eventually decided that her well-known strappy purple outfit and cutaway skirt might be of use if it came to negotiating for a sample. Not much was known about Morgana's romantic preferences, but the scant intelligence LeBlanc had gathered suggested that the angel could perhaps be susceptible to some well-used feminine wiles. For the sake of avoiding attention, she was currently wrapped in a long, midnight-blue cloak that covered most of her body, including a hood to cast a shadow over her face.  
The interior of the bakery was dark, although unlike most of the nearby shops there were no bars or shutters over the windows or door. Nobody tried to steal from Morgana. A soft yellow glow from the back of the store indicated that somebody was indeed still present in the kitchen, just as LeBlanc had hoped. She considered her options – she could try to sneak around the back of the establishment to case the operation, perhaps observe something she could use to blackmail or bribe the angel with? No, if she was caught then she would immediately be on the defensive and in a terrible position to negotiate for any favours. The spymistress was a bold individual by nature, but she still found herself pausing for a moment to take a deep breath and steel herself before trying the handle of the front door. It was open.  
LeBlanc eased the door open, closed it behind her and walked slowly but deliberately past the handful of small tables that had been set out for customers to enjoy their still-warm baked goods. For a woman of her training, it almost took more effort _not_ to move quietly as she made her way past the counter and towards the open kitchen door. From inside, she could hear the sounds of clinking glass and soft, melodic humming. Arriving at the door, she looked inside to see Morgana with her back turned, carefully pouring a vial of a dark violet substance into a small, elegantly crafted deep purple glass bottle. Her back was almost bare, save for her trademark purple brassiere and of course the beautiful but non-functional wings that protruded from her shoulder blades and hung in the air behind the angel. She wore a long, deep violet skirt and a lilac apron that covered her front, tied at the back of her neck and at the base of her spine.

'Come in, LeBlanc,' said Morgana, without turning around.

LeBlanc smiled, she had of course considered the possibility that the angel would be expecting her arrival. If the Black Rose was a spider-web, then LeBlanc was the spider that sat at its centre – every vibration through the criminal underworld was sure to reach her in short order and this one was the most interesting that had come along in some time. Morgana must have known that as soon as she made the announcement.

'So it's true, then. You're branching out beyond the bounds of legitimate business?'

'Come now, you're a smart person,' said Morgana, as she finished pouring and turned to face LeBlanc. She folded her arms under her impressive bosom and continued, 'Why do you think I opened my business in Noxus, of all places? I could have made double my current earnings in a city like Demacia if baking was all I was interested in.'

LeBlanc was impressed – the angel was no fool. The bakery business had been intended as a front from day one. Morgana must have been experimenting and waiting for the right time to launch her _real_ business since setting up shop here over a year ago. And where better to run an illicit black market operation than a city where the authorities _expect_ to be bribed rather than actually arrest anybody for such practices.

'So,' said LeBlanc, keen to get down to business. 'What exactly is it that you're selling, here?' The details had been vague, to say the least. Looking around the kitchen, she could see a sizeable collection of vials, flasks and bowls. Many looked to be well-used and were presumably for preparing various sorts of ingredients, but what stood out the most were a series of beautifully-crafted opaque glass bottles in various shades ranging from pale pink to deepest midnight purple. They sat on a set of shelves inside an ornate wooden cabinet, one colour per shelf.

'Selling isn't _quite_ the word I'd use,' replied Morgana. 'But to answer your question, I suppose you could call them "tonics".' She gestured towards the cabinet containing all the bottles. 'See for yourself.'

LeBlanc approached the cabinet close enough to be able to read the labels on the bottles. The pale pink bottles on the top row were all labelled in beautiful calligraphy as "Avatar's Caress".

'Best described as "female enhancement",' purred Morgana, her voice suddenly taking on a smoother, silkier quality than her usual commanding tone. 'Not everyone is blessed with my heavenly body, but a dose of this can let them experience it for a short while. It increases breast size, naturally, but also smoothens the skin, tapers the waist, shapes the rear exquisitely and gives a glow of radiance and beauty to those who weren't as blessed as I.  
'The one below,' she continued, gesturing to a row of lilac bottles, 'is called "Carnal Blessing". Imagine every delicate touch from your lover triggering a burst of pleasure. Every stroke of your arm or leg leaving you quivering in bliss. Imagine riding a wave of euphoria that lasts all night. That's what these bottles contain.  
'And last, but not least, is one that I call "Purple Lust", in the violet bottle there. Simply put, it's an aphrodisiac. A very, _very_ potent one. For those occasions where you want to ensure that things go the way you would like them to.' She smiled a wide and proud smile of satisfaction. 'They took some time to perfect, but I think the results will speak for themselves.'

LeBlanc frowned for a moment, puzzled. 'There's one more,' she observed, leaning forward to inspect the final row of bottles – each one of them about half the size of the others and coloured a deep midnight purple, the same as the one Morgana had been preparing when she arrived. She read the label, which indicated the concoction was named "Sins of a Goddess". 'What does that one do?' she asked.

Morgana's smile changed from satisfied to utterly wicked. 'The crowning jewel of my new range,' she said, her voice a mix of pride and excitement. 'Best described as "all of the above".'

'Oh, goodness' said LeBlanc, taken aback by the mere thought of such a thing.

'No, not goodness,' said Morgana excitedly. ' _Wickedness_ '. She picked up the bottle she had been preparing. 'Drink it.'

LeBlanc had suspected something like this may happen, but that didn't stop her feeling a surge of adrenaline as the fallen angel held out the bottle for her to take. This was it – what better way to judge the worth of Morgana's new tonics than to try some for herself? If she went through with this – and what she could only assume would follow – then surely that had to put her in a perfect position to be the angel's first and perhaps even main buyer? She hesitated for only a moment and then, taking the bottle and putting it to her lips, tipped her head back and drank deep.

The mixture was sweet and almost fruity and as she drank she could immediately feel a host of new sensations. A warm, pleasant fire seemed to burn in her stomach and radiate out to the rest of her body. Swallowing the last drops, she discarded the bottle on a nearby worktop and then leaned back against a counter to steady herself as her mind raced, trying to process the new feelings. She felt a tightness across her chest as her breasts began to swell and strain against the confines of her purple leather bra. She quickly undid the clasp of her cloak and shrugged it off to see the effects. As she did so, the sensation of the blue-black silk sliding across her shoulders and arms felt like a electric current of pure pleasure, so much so that her knees felt weak and she had to lean more heavily on the wooden worktop to keep herself upright.  
Looking down, she could see that her ample C-cups had already swelled to a generous D and were continuing to grow. They strained against her clothes, begging to be freed as she felt her still-covered nipples alive with a tingling, aching feeling of bliss. She could feel her hips widening ever so slightly as the magic adjusted her already desirable physique to be even more voluptuous and sexual. Her buttocks, which were firm but somewhat flat were gaining a curvaceous depth and she realised that a white hot fire was starting to rage between her legs.  
The aching in her nipples was becoming almost unbearable and she fumbled desperately behind her neck to unfasten the buckle of her top. She tore it open and her swollen breasts, now easily at the upper end of a DD-cup spilled out.

LeBlanc looked up at Morgana, who was stood watching the whole show with that devilish smile still on her lips, and the words came unbidden from her mouth. 'Suck them, grab them, _do something oh please do something!'._ Her breath was already coming in short gasps as the result of having every touch or movement feel like an explosion of sexual pleasure.

'Well, if you insist,' purred the angel. She reached out and took LeBlanc's left breast in her right hand, grasping the underside and sliding her fingers together and upwards towards the nipple. When she reached it, she pinched gently and pulled.

LeBlanc screamed as a torrent of pleasure tore through her body from her chest. 'Ohhhhhhhhhh, gods!' A chain reaction started inside of her and to her disbelief she realised she was already approaching orgasm.

Morgana leaned down to take the other nipple in her mouth and started to suck. She wrapped her left arm around LeBlanc's back to hold her up as the spymistress started to shake and groan. The unbelievable feelings washing through her from her breasts met with the fire burning in her groin and she could do nothing but let them take her over. She felt a slow explosion made up of millions of points of perfection as it built up and ripped through her whole body again and again. After what might have been thirty seconds or thirty minutes, she fell limp and breathless, held up only by the fallen angel's thin but unnaturally strong arms.

'That…oh gods…that was…'

'An appetiser,' said Morgana, looking deep into her eyes. The angel's beautiful face was framed by that luscious dark purple hair and she had never looked more desirable. LeBlanc was dimly aware that she was under the effects of the aphrodisiac but that did nothing to detract from the craving she was feeling for Morgana's touch.

Morgana reached behind herself to untie the string of her apron, first from around her waist and then from around her neck. As she did so, the protective garment fell to the floor and allowed LeBlanc to gaze upon those huge, burgeoning breasts that were barely contained by the revealing purple bra that Morgana often wore, even into battle. The angel smiled as she saw LeBlanc's eyes widen with lust. Reaching behind herself once more, she undid the clasp of the bra and let it fall to the floor on top of the apron as her breasts hung free, almost brushing against LeBlanc's midriff as the angel leaned over her.  
Morgana straightened up slightly and pushed her chest out, prompting LeBlanc to eagerly throw herself forward onto a dark, firm nipple. The spymistress still felt somewhat weak from the unbelievable orgasm but her feelings of lust continued to rage, urging her to lick, suck and grope at Morgana's beautiful breasts. She alternated between the two, her mouth and tongue working greedily as she ran her hands across the angel's bare back and waist. From above, she heard soft sighs of pleasure and approval as she continued to explore the body in front of her.

After a minute or two of frantic groping, LeBlanc felt even more bold and began to grasp and squeeze at Morgana's firm ass underneath the long velvet skirt. This met with another pleasured sigh of approval from above and so LeBlanc continued to explore Morgana's lower half with her hands. She ran her fingers down a still-covered thigh and then moving her hand in-between the angel's knees, began to stroke up towards her crotch. That was when she felt it. It brushed against the back of her hand through the soft velvet of the skirt until she fumbled purposefully for it and took a grasp of the thick member hanging between Morgana's legs. It was long, hanging to around the middle of the angel's thighs and had an impressive girth. LeBlanc had heard the faintest of rumours – murmurings here and there that there was something a little different about the angels Morgana and Kayle. Now she knew that they weren't just a _little_ different. They were different by about seven thick, virile inches. She felt a resurgence of the burning feeling in her nether regions and knew that she had to have it. Now.  
Without warning, LeBlanc yanked down the skirt from around Morgana's hips, exposing the thick, semi-erect cock she had felt moments before. Falling to her knees, she grabbed it halfway along its length in her right hand and wrapped her lips around the head. She started to work her head up and down, swishing her tongue in circles and spirals across the head as she felt the angel growing fully erect in her mouth.

Morgana moaned with pleasure. Everything had gone exactly as she had planned and now the lithe, beautiful mistress of the Black Rose was knelt before her, giving her an urgent, lustful and above-all masterful blowjob. LeBlanc's tongue swirled and licked around her head and shaft, sending sweet ripples of pleasure through her body. It wasn't long before the spymistress remembered her manners and brought her other hand up to cup the angel's balls, gently massaging and groping them. Morgana reached out a slender hand – the claws less pronounced than during her league matches – and placed it behind LeBlanc's head. Gently but firmly she started to encourage the other woman to start going deeper with each bob of her head. LeBlanc struggled a little at first but with continued coaxing it wasn't long before almost the whole length of Morgana's cock was sliding in and out of her mouth, the tip sliding delightfully into the tightness of the spymistresses' throat. At the end of one thrust, Morgana put her other hand behind LeBlanc's head and held it there, signalling for her stay down and keep the angel's whole cock in her throat. LeBlanc initially tried to pull back, but surprise quickly gave way to acceptance and she relaxed her throat and slid her lips down to the base of the cock.  
Morgana groaned loudly in ecstasy as she revelled in the feeling of her cock being buried in the hot, tight wetness of another champion's throat. The fact that it was somebody as powerful and respected as LeBlanc made it all the more wonderful. After a long moment, Morgana released her grip on the other woman's head and to her surprise, LeBlanc reached her hands around to grab the angel's pert ass and pulled herself longingly onto the member. Her throat sucked urgently, creating a dizzying vacuum of pleasure and her tongue massaged and stroked the underside of the angel's shaft. For a moment, Morgana feared she might blow her load earlier than she had planned to, but at last, LeBlanc withdrew and sat back, panting and gasping for air.

Morgana looked down at her new plaything. 'You're doing ever so well,' she said happily, 'but there is one thing that I must have from you. I think you know what it is.'

LeBlanc did indeed know – it wasn't the first time a lover had asked her for _that_. It was perhaps the most common fantasy she knew of. The only thing was… 'I uhh.. I can't always just…'

Morgana nodded, knowingly. 'I had wondered if that was the case. I'm sure I can manage something. Stand up and turn around.'

LeBlanc did as she was bidden, leaning over the wooden worktop. Her heavier-than-usual breasts rested on the counter and sent jolts of pleasure through her torso and down to her tingling pussy as she moved and shifted. She felt Morgana pulling down the remains of her outfit around her ankles and eagerly stepped out of it, quivering in anticipation.

As Morgana finished undressing the beautiful specimen before her, she paused for a second to admire the body she was about to enjoy. The perfect firm, round ass, the toned thighs, the slim waist and those freshly-enlarged breasts hanging free. The only clothing left on the spymistress was her pair of knee-high leather boots, which served only to make the woman's legs look even more alluring. Morgana took her cock in her left hand and placed it at LeBlanc's drenched entrance as she heard the other woman already beginning to gasp and moan from the heightened sensations she was receiving. With her tip just barely inside LeBlanc's tight sex, Morgana ran both hands up the other woman's back to just below her shoulder blades. She wanted what only LeBlanc could give her and she knew just how to get it. Simultaneously, she thrust hard into LeBlanc's pussy and raked her nails sharply down the pale skin of her back.

For the second time that night, LeBlanc screamed. This time, however, something magical happened. The air shimmered and distorted and there was a burst of electricity and a faint smell of perfumed smoke. Stood next to the two lovers was an exact replica of LeBlanc – like the original she was completely nude except for a pair of alluring leather knee-boots.  
Morgana smiled a wide smile of victory and anticipation. As collected as she normally was, she could wait not a second longer for what was about to come. She reached out and took the replica roughly by the hair and dragged it around to her rear so that she stood between the two LeBlancs – bent over one and with the other knelt behind her. Still buried to the hilt in the woman in front of her and with the replica's hair in hand, she pulled the second woman's face into her exquisite ass and let out a shriek of delight as she felt the tongue start to lick and caress her tight asshole. Slowly, so as not to interrupt the replica's tongue servicing, she started to thrust in and out of LeBlanc's hot, tight snatch. She could feel LeBlanc quivering and convulsing below her and marvelled at the glorious tightness of the pussy around her cock. She knew it would not be long until LeBlanc's next orgasm, as the tonic amplified and enhanced every wave of pleasure from every thrust. She also knew her own orgasm couldn't be far, as she felt the warm, wet, sinful delight of the replica's tongue massaging and exploring her ass. Her rear entrance started to open up just a little and she let out a second shriek of delight as the double's tongue slipped inside and started to fuck her in that tightest of holes. She started to thrust more urgently into LeBlanc's hot sex, barely even aware of the bucking and swaying of the spymistresses' hips as the woman below her rode out another intense orgasm.  
The moans of ecstasy from LeBlanc, the tightness of each thrust into that delightful snatch and the hot, moist tongue-fucking in her ass finally brought Morgana to a groaning, shaking, orgasm as she buried her full length in the body in front of her. She jerked violently as each jet of cum surged into LeBlanc's depths. Finally, she collapsed heavily on top of the spent spymistress.

The two lay there for several minutes, breathing heavily. Morgana slowly withdrew her slightly softened length from within the other woman and began to dress herself again.

LeBlanc felt the effects of the tonic still raging inside of her. Exhausted, but burning with erotic sensations, she turned to Morgana. 'Are you…'

'Done with you? Yes, for now. The tonics seem to work exactly as I'd expected. No doubt you came here to secure some for the Black Rose? Hmm, I'm not an unreasonable person. I can't just give away the variety you just tried, but I can spare a bottle of each of the individual types.' She retrieved one of each colour from the first three shelves of the cabinet and then opened a drawer beneath one of the worktops to fetch a carved wooden box. She opened the box, revealing a dark velvet interior with three indentations – each one the size and shape to accommodate a bottle of tonic. Placing the bottles in the box, she closed and fastened the lid with a small gold clasp.

Hearing a whimpering gasp behind her, Morgana turned around to the sight of the still-naked LeBlanc on her back with her double licking madly at her pussy and writhing frantically at the incredible feelings that must still be shooting through her body.  
Morgana sighed deeply and thought for a moment. She turned to the cabinet containing all the bottles and muttered a few arcane syllables. A purple glow shimmered in the air for a moment, sealing the precious products against any prying fingers. Nobody stole from Morgana, but it didn't hurt to take extra precautions when dealing with the leader of the Black Rose.

'Just make sure you're gone by the time my staff show up in the morning,' said the angel as she took her leave. As she made her way home, she once again smiled that wicked smile. She was going to have a _lot_ of fun with her new inventions…


	2. Seeing Red

_It is sometimes said that fools rush in where angels fear to tread. In Valoran, however, there is one angel who fears nothing. Many are hesitant to approach her, but in the end they will all come…_

It had been a few days since Morgana had received a visit from LeBlanc, head of the infamous Black Rose spy network. The Deceiver had come to Morgana's bakery hoping to negotiate for a sample of the angel's new range of tonics. There had been no actual negotiations, but that didn't mean that both sides hadn't got what they wanted in the end. In Morgana's opinion, it was a resounding success. Truth be told, she had always planned to provide some stock to the Black Rose – if a criminal organisation is using your products as a bribe or a bargaining chip, then people would be quick to take notice. Then, one by one they would come to seek out the source and Morgana could demand anything, or _anyone_ in return. She already knew the plan would work, the real question was just how many of the league's champions would come to her and what would they do for a taste of the heady sexual delights her products had to offer?

Would she be visited by the shapely Fiora from rival city Demacia? Or perhaps the sultry Caitlyn from her technology-obsessed home in Piltover? Perhaps word would even reach as far North as the frozen wastelands of the Freljord to the pale beauty Ashe, desperate for something to bring some warmth to those frigid winter nights. Morgana's loins began to stir at the thought of having her way with any one of those women. LeBlanc had been enjoyable, but Morgana didn't expect to see her again terribly soon. As much as the trickster had clearly enjoyed their rendezvous, it must have been a somewhat humbling experience to be manipulated, used and discarded like that. No doubt she would need a little while for her wounded pride to heal.

 _It will most likely be another Noxian,_ she reasoned to herself. After all, it had been less than a week since she first leaked word of her new range and even a League Champion can only travel so fast. What would she do if the serpentine Cassiopeia turned up at her door? Hmm. She might have an unusual anatomy, but her upper-half was very appetising and there's still plenty of pleasure to be had from a moist set of lips and a skilled tongue. She was starting to feel intrigued. In spite of those thoughts, she was confident she knew who her next visitor would really be. By now, the rumours would be leaking out of the criminal grapevine and spilling into the realms of crooked officers and city officials. As everybody knew, there's nothing that a Noxian military grunt knows that isn't soon known to the Noxian High Command through one route or another. And when it came to Noxian High Command, all roads led to

'Katarina.' Morgana had been idly running a damp cloth over a flour-dusted preparation surface in her kitchen when she felt the subtlest shift in the atmosphere. The assassin surely knew that she couldn't hope to sneak up on the angel in her own bakery, but that seemingly didn't stop her from making the kind of entrance that few can match. Doors and locks are hardly an issue when one can step through rifts in the air between two points.

Morgana didn't turn around right away, she was wearing a long, but snug-fitting leather skirt in a deep indigo colour and very much enjoyed the way it presented her small, firm posterior. She linked her fingers and stretched her arms extravagantly above her head in an exaggerated yawn. The motion caused her back to arch and push out her already heaving cleavage, barely contained as usual by a demi-cup leather bra of the same shade as her skirt.

'And good evening to you too,' said the assassin, hopping lightly down from atop a flour barrel. Her voice was measured and business-like, giving nothing away. 'You needn't put on a show, you're not quite my type.'

That made Morgana smile crookedly, still stretching luxuriously. 'My goodness, so defensive! Sweet little Kat, you might just be surprised at the _breadth_ of my appeal. The night is young. Besides, aren't we getting ahead of ourselves? You haven't even told to me to what I owe the pleasure of this visit.'

The angel turned around slowly, hands resting behind her head and her magnificent rack on display in its barely-adequate leather supports. Looking Katarina up and down she saw the assassin was wearing what she probably considered to be 'practical' clothing – a clingy black silk midriff top and matching skin-tight leggings. A full range of movement and nothing loose that could get caught or snagged. Morgana found herself wondering if the assassin was wearing a bra. If she wasn't, then that made her supremely perky breasts all the more impressive. The dark material covering them did nothing to conceal the fact that the redhead was very well endowed in that department. An array of knives were fastened to her belt. Katarina didn't need to hide her blades.

Noticing Morgana's wandering eyes, Katarina frowned and crossed her arms across her chest in a token effort to conceal herself. 'You know why I'm here,' she said, a hint of frustration creeping into her otherwise collected demeanour. 'You've spread word of your new products to sources that you know lead back to me and you know that certain branches of the Noxian secret service could do a great deal with some of your tonics. I will require a sample of each available item, of course, but you have my word that if your products perform, the Noxian authorities will be placing a sizeable order. Damnit, why are you smirking like that?'

It was true, Morgana's smile had been growing wider and more amused whilst Katarina was explaining her position. The redhead was determined not to let herself be flustered by whatever game the angel was playing, however. Rather than give anything else away, she let the silence hang in the air after her question.

Morgana said nothing for a few seconds, grinning her wicked grin. 'Little Kat,' she said finally, 'I'm afraid I have omitted some specifics of my new business venture. You see, as I told the person who got here a lot earlier than you, my tonics aren't exactly _for sale_ in the conventional sense.'

'Not for sale? Woman, if you are wasting my time here I swear I'll–'

'—Calm yourself,' the angel interjected. 'All I mean is that they don't carry a price tag in simple gold. I have a wildly successful business and little actual need for monetary wealth. I didn't go to all this effort to make my bank account show a slightly larger number than it did before. No, this is more of a _personal_ project.' She cast her eyes over the tight body of the redhead in front of her again, drinking in the sight of Katarina's flat, toned stomach. She could offer Kat a sample of her potent aphrodisiac, even find a way to spike another kind of drink with it. But no, there was something about Katarina that made Morgana want to do this the hard way. She wanted to make Kat _want_ her. _Really, really_ _want_ her. She felt herself starting to stiffen at the sight of that tight, enticing body. The assassin's reply snapped her out of her brief reverie.

'If you're suggesting that I would prostitute myself for a few bottles of your love potions, then you are sadly mistaken,' said Katarina dismissively. She turned to leave. 'I shall have to inform High Command that your promises were tiresomely empty.'

A fire blazed in Morgana's eyes. She fought back the sudden urge to throw one of her famous Dark Binding spells to restrain the insolent woman before her, but that would only escalate the situation in entirely the wrong direction. 'Before you go…' she said, enigmatically.

Katarina paused, but couldn't keep herself from rolling her eyes in exasperation. 'What? Say whatever it is you have to say and _please_ make it worth my time.'

'Very well – how about this? If you hear me out – and let me say everything I want to say – then I will provide you will a crate of each of my products every month for the next year, free of charge. That's twenty-four bottles of six different tonics delivered to a location of your choosing on the first day of each month, without fail. Is _that_ worth your time, my dear Ms. Couteau?'

Katarina studied Morgana's face, looking for some kind of crack in her façade, sure that this was still part of the angel's game of obfuscation and half-truths. But this time it seemed as if Morgana was being sincere. She stared into the striking magenta eyes of the fallen angel and saw a raging vortex of fire and energy and passion, but not deception. Katarina sighed a deep and overly-dramatic sigh and then leaned back against the flour barrel she had been crouched on moments ago. Sometimes she wished she didn't feel such an overwhelming bond of loyalty to her city, but she did and this was an opportunity too important to throw away.

'Fine, you have a deal and on my life I will make you pay if you renege on it. Go ahead – say your piece.'

Morgana smiled widely. 'Why thank you, Ms Couteau. I knew you were a reasonable individual. Now, I need you to tell me – have you ever had an orgasm?'

For a moment, Katarina did not react. Her brain checked and double-checked the sentence but came back with the same result each time. She would never admit it directly, but for those few seconds the inestimable Katarina Du Couteau was lost for words. Hurriedly, she tried to compose herself. Should she just answer? It was absolutely none of the infuriating angel's business, but at the same time if she didn't go through with…whatever this was…then she could be putting Noxus at a disadvantage with regards to the kinds of information that could be extracted under the influence of Morgana's new tonics. She took a deep breath to centre herself, looked Morgana in the eyes and said 'Yes, I have. Why do you—'

'Then you know how good it feels, don't you? Do you remember? Do you _really_ remember? Try to put yourself there in that moment as you feel those first stirrings of sensation.' Morgana moved in closer to Kat, meeting her gaze and letting her vivid, luminescent eyes burn into those of the assassin. 'How it feels when those ripples start to swell inside your body.' _Your slim, firm, perfect body…_ 'Remember feeling it build and build – knowing that in just a few sweet, agonising seconds you will reach that perfect crest. Feeling it rise and rise, praying to any god that will listen that nothing will interrupt your breathless ascent.' The angel moved closer again as Katarina's expressionless countenance flickered ever slightly, leather-clad breasts just barely making contact with the assassin's own silk-covered chest.

'Now let yourself re-live that point in time. Remember that perfect moment of no return as you lose control, when you surrender yourself to the surge of euphoria. Pulse after pulse of electric bliss setting white-hot fire to your loins, your insides, your breasts, your mind. Your hips bucking and your chest heaving as you gasp for hot, ragged breaths. When time means nothing, where there are no wrongs, no rights, no cares, no worries and there is only your own exploding world of writhing ecstasy.'

Morgana smiled a beautiful and disarming smile of affection and empathy, never breaking eye contact. She noted Katarina's breathing – quicker than before. Without realising, the Noxian beauty retracted her bottom lip ever so slightly, biting into it gently with her front teeth.

'Good,' said Morgana. 'Now, imagine if I told you that all that will seem like a peck on the cheek compared to how I can make you feel.'

Katarina blinked, almost as if she didn't understand the words she was hearing. Her look of indignance started to make a comeback. 'Bullshit,' she managed. 'How would you even staaa-aaAAAH!'

Her sentence trailed off into a high-pitched squeal of delight as Morgana's head darted around to her side and blew a hot, sweet breath of air into her ear. Unbeknownst to Kat, Morgana had infused the breath with just a hint of the magic she used in her potions, causing a shiver of electric lust to run down the assassin's spine and ignite a tingling between her legs.

'As I was saying,' whispered Morgana right into Kat's ear, 'I can make you feel like you have never felt. She exhaled another hot, damp breath and smiled her wicked smile as she heard a shivering breath escape from Katarina's lips. 'I can make every breath and every touch the perfect ache. Every kiss and stroke a burst of pleasure and every thrust and pinch and scratch an explosion of delight. She moved around in front of Katarina again, but this time she moved in closer, her face inches from the red-haired woman's and her sumptuous breasts pressing into Kat's. Looking into Katarina's eyes, she said 'You will fight for breath between your gasps of ecstasy and wonder if you can even suck enough air to stay conscious and you will beg me not to stop, even as your vision begins to swim and blur. When I am done, you will be spent, drained, exhausted. And then you will want more, which I may grant, if I should please.'

Katarina said nothing, though a mixture of adrenaline and carnal desire swirled and ignited inside of her. She had sworn not to be swayed by any of Morgana's honeyed words and wicked promises, but now… now the game had changed. She tried to think of something to say, but the angel saved her the trouble.

'You just have to tell me that you want it,' purred Morgana, eyes still shimmering and searing into Katarina. Her hands found Kat's waist and held it firmly, fingertips starting to explore. With her fingers, she made her way down the supple, taut midriff of the assassin to the smooth, clinging silk of her leggings, holding on to her hips, pulling her ever so slightly closer. Morgana's skirt now strained at the front where her bulging erection pressed desperately against the soft leather, yearning for Katarina's hot, tight sex. The assassin's eyes widened as she felt the thick rod push into her legs.

'Oh,' she said, realisation dawning on her face.

Morgana smiled again and nodded. 'So?'

'I want it,' said Katarina.

In a flash, Morgana span away from the embrace and flung open a nearby cupboard. Snatching a lilac glass bottle from a shelf inside, she removed the cap and held it out to Katarina. 'Drink,' she said.

Katarina didn't even read the label, professing the bottle to contain the 'Carnal Blessing' tonic that Morgana had recently perfected. Instead, she simply gulped down the contents – about two mouthfuls in all. It was tangy and sharp, but delicious and enjoyable, like a well-placed pinch or careful bite. Immediately she felt the effects begin to take place. A tingle accompanied every breath in and out, the feeling of her clothing stretching and shifting, creating a buzz of static excitement.

Morgana approached her and took hold of her hips once again, pulling the two of them together as their chests met and a stream of shivers ran from Katarina's nipples into her chest and arms, causing her to visibly shudder. The angel leaned in and kissed Katarina deeply as the redhead gasped and moaned into her mouth. Their tongues writhed and intertwined, unable to press and twist into each other hard enough to satisfy their lust until at last, with a sharp intake of breath, Morgana broke the kiss. Even as she did so, Katarina's head darted forward, grabbing the angel's bottom lip eagerly but carefully between her front teeth. The assassin's eyes gazed upwards into Morgana's and silently begged for her touch, for her hands all over and for more of the incredible sensations she was feeling.

Morgana raised a finger and placed it on Katarina's lips, removing them from her own. 'I want you to give your body to me,' she said calmly.

Katarina could only nod hurriedly, in agonising anticipation.

Morgana's aching erection longed to plunge into the other woman's drenched depths, but it would have to wait. This was what Morgana had wanted from the moment she had first seen Katarina. She wanted that body, so athletic, so tight, so firm and so…hers.

She stepped around Kat, squeezing herself between the wooden barrel and the assassin's beautiful body. Placing a hand on each of Katarina's shoulders, she started to run her hands down each arm, feeling the shivers of delight as each wildly amplified sensation coursed through the woman's body. She felt the small, but well-defined biceps, the smooth forearms and dangerous but delicate hands of her new lover. Slipping her hands under Kat's arms, she dragged the back of the fingernail of each index finger up each of Katarina's ribs as she heard an 'Ahh! Ahhh! Ah!' from just in front of her. Gripping the silk at the bottom of the black midriff top, she started to pull it up as Kat obligingly raised her arms above her head. The assassin let out an involuntary squeal as the garment slid across her neck and arms. Morgana held onto Kat's arms for a moment, not allowing her to lower them yet. Then, with the redhead's arms still raised, she ran her fingers back down the beautiful triceps and shoulders and finally reached around to grasp those incredible, firm breasts. Morgana caught herself being almost awestruck as she realised that that incredible rack really was as pert and firm as it looked, having not dropped an inch since losing its clinging support. Running her fingers over the top of Kat's breasts, Morgana leaned in to nuzzle some of that luscious crimson hair aside and started to kiss and nibble at the fiery-haired woman's neck.

Katarina quivered and her knees started to shake and buckle as the torrents of electric delight tore through her with each lick and teasing bite. Morgana's fingers idly circled her breasts, carefully avoiding her burning, aching nipples. They stroked and rubbed across the top and the sides and sent tremors of delight running through her torso and down to nether regions as the teasing, exploring fingers brushed the more sensitive undersides of her bosoms. Rubbing and teasing and groping and grasping, those fingers still wouldn't venture as far as her nipples and Katarina could feel her anxiety rising, her nipples beginning to throb, crying out for release. She could feel her knees beginning to give way and leaned back heavily against the Morgana's thin, but strong frame. With her arms still raised, Kat wrapped her wrists around the angel's neck and held on to try and avoid collapsing to the floor.

The angel's fingernails traced a small, excruciating circle around the very edge of each areola and now Katarina could think of nothing but the swelling, aching pressure in each nipple. 'Do it, oh gods of Valoran, do it! I… _I beg you, do it!'_.

That was what Morgana wanted to hear. Sliding her hands up and briefly cupping each perfect breast, she moved a finger and thumb to each small, swollen and rock-hard nipple and then squeezed.

Katarina screamed.

It was long and loud and guttural. Her round, firm ass ground hard into Morgana's bulging crotch and her fingernails dug into the angel's neck behind her. Her hips bucked and bucked again as she pressed as much of her body as she could against the woman behind her. The white-hot explosion of perfection burst from her chest and flooded through her body, igniting her loins and erupting in a mind-blowing orgasm that churned and surged through her for what felt like several minutes. With every surge, she ground her small, tight body into Morgana's as the angel revelled in the feeling of the assassin's skin against her own.

As she began to come down from the dizzying high, she became faintly aware that she had sunk her fingernails easily a half-inch into Morgana's neck, but the angel had said not a word nor even reacted in any noticeable way. As Kat fought for her breath and felt a little strength return to her legs, she felt a soft 'click' as Morgana unhooked her own bra and let it fall to the floor between the two of them. Her body was still racing with incredible sensations as she felt those heavenly digits once again start to touch and rub and explore. She wanted to feel everything and said as much to Morgana. The angel responded by quickly pulling down Kat's silken leggings and yanking them off, along with her ankle-length soft-soled boots.

Deciding the time was long-past for either of them to be clothed, Morgana quickly removed her own skirt, freeing her straining erection from its confines. As desperately as she wanted to bury herself inside Katarina, she resisted just a little longer. Instead, she slid her long, thick length horizontally between the redhead's legs and left it sandwiched between the perfectly smooth, toned thighs. Her hands returned to their busy work, this time touching and examining each of Kat's wonderfully-defined abs as well as her smooth curved waist and sumptuous hips. Leaning in behind the redhead, she started to suck on a small, soft earlobe and once again received a gratifying whimper of excitement in return.

Morgana's hands turned to slide between their two bodies as at last she took hold of that heavenly ass. It was rock-hard and perfectly filled each hand. Morgana squeezed hard and eased a few fingers inwards towards Katarina's hole. The redhead responded by whirling around and pressing her bare chest into Morgana's own, reaching down to pull her hands back into position and pulling that throbbing cock back between her thighs. In this new position, Morgana was able to kiss Katarina deeply and at length as she rubbed and groped and grasped. She felt her hips start to take up a gentle thrusting rhythm of their own accord between the firm, silky thighs of the assassin. Her hands ventured down and ran across the flawless skin of Kat's legs when Morgana decided she could bear it no longer. She could feel an incredible heat radiating from Katarina's drenched pussy, which had already soaked half of her length in its position between the assassin's thighs.

Snatching up an old flour sack, Morgana threw it roughly onto the floor and then laid back on it, spreading her ragged wings carefully so as avoid crushing them in her coming throes. She beckoned Katarina towards her and as the assassin approached, gestured for her to turn around so that her back would be to Morgana as she started to sit on the angel's glistening erection. She wanted the best possible position to continue enjoying that luxurious body while she was buried inside of it.

The two champions let out simultaneous moans of delight as Katarina crouched down and started to sink onto Morgana's raging hard-on. As she penetrated deeper and deeper, all Morgana could think of was how unbelievably tight Katarina's pussy was. It took every ounce of self-control she had not to blow her load inside the lithe assassin right there and then. She held on as Kat's perfect butt made contact with her groin, fully impaled on her cock. She looked up and saw that Katarina's back was arched almost impossibly back, her head hanging far enough back to be able to look Morgana in the eyes. _I hadn't even thought about how amazingly flexible she would be…_ thought Morgana. She looked into Katarina's eyes and saw a mixture of surprise and urgency that made her realise the other woman was about to have her second orgasm just from being impaled on her dick. The sensations building inside there must be incredible under the effects of the tonic.

Morgana grabbed a handful of Kat's hair at the base of her skull and leaned forward to kiss her roughly on the mouth, with the impossibly supple assassin still impaled to the hilt and her back arched over Morgana's stomach and chest. As the two kissed urgently, Morgana withdrew herself just a little and then thrust hard into that tight, incredible hole. Katarina groaned and shuddered and drooled as the two kissed and bit and tongued messily and aggressively. Morgana thrust again and again, building up a slow but hard and deep rhythm as she felt Katarina gasping and shrieking into her mouth, between her teeth. Katarina reached out suddenly and grabbed two huge fistfuls of Morgana's flowing purple hair. Their lips still locked, Katarina shrieked and squealed as the orgasm built to its insane peak. As it did, Morgana reached out her other hand and pinched hard on one of the redhead's exposed and erect nipples. Katarina's eyes shot open wide and she half-screamed, half-roared into Morgana's mouth as every last bit of air burst forth from her lungs. A few seconds later, their lips parted briefly as she sucked in a huge, urgent breath before screaming out loud again.

Morgana let out her own screech of delight as Katarina's hands unknowingly tore out two clumps of long, purple hair, the pain coursing through the angel and setting off a chain reaction that told her that her own release was on the horizon. Even as Kat was starting to come down from her own climax, Morgana was building up to hers. She thrust faster, grasping and groping at those exquisite breasts, that firm, tight stomach and what handfuls she could manage to grasp of Kat's incredible rump between bounces and thrusts. The redhead was still shaking and moaning under the effects of the sensation-enhancing tonic, adding to the deluge of sensory delights Morgana was experiencing. Finally, Morgana felt that wonderful building swell of her own orgasm as she plunged deep into Katarina's heavenly snatch. As her climax finally flooded through her, she wrapped her arms around the assassin's chest, pulling their bodies as close as possible as her cum shot forth in surge after surge inside the smaller woman's slick depths. Even Morgana couldn't believe how many times she felt herself surge and pump more cum inside Kat's groaning, sighing body. Finally, she was spent and flopped down with Katarina still on top of her, both of them gasping for breath.

After a few minutes, Katarina's hips started to circle and grind, Morgana's semi-erect cock still buried inside of her. Neither had the energy to start fucking again so soon, but the fact that Kat seemed so desperate to go once more made Morgana wonder if she had perhaps made her tonic _too_ potent. She carefully took hold of Katarina's waist, gently easing the girl around so that they eventually faced each other, Morgana still inside the Noxian noble. As Morgana sat up, they shared a long, lazy kiss. This was why she hadn't wanted to use the aphrodisiac variant of her tonics, because now this moment was real and it was good. Whilst she would likely never admit it to anybody, Morgana had desperately wanted Katarina for some time now. Right now, she felt a sense of contentment that she had not felt in some time. She wasn't going to fool herself, however – she still intended to sample a _lot_ more of the league's female champions, but she had a feeling that she might have to keep coming back to this one.

The next morning, a delivery cart with an appreciable Noxian military guard departed from the back door of the bakery. Morgana had made good on her promise to provide a sizeable batch of her wares to Katarina's branch of Special Operations. Katarina herself had stayed around for several hours for the two to enjoy each other further, before finally taking her leave. It seemed she had a newfound respect for Morgana, for whom she'd previously shown nothing but contempt. As she returned to her kitchen, the angel stretched a long, cathartic stretch. She had been thinking idly about who her next 'acquaintance' might be and a devilish plan had just popped into her head. This was going to be delightful…


	3. Skies of Blue

_**Chapter 3 – Skies of Blue**_

 _It is sometimes said that fools rush in where angels fear to tread. In Valoran, however, there is one angel who fears nothing. Many are hesitant to approach her, but in the end they will all come…_

In the days following her encounter with Katarina, Morgana had been in an exceptionally good mood. LeBlanc had been a fun plaything, but Kat had been the real prize – somebody that Morgana had lusted after for a long time. In the days that followed she had wondered if the likes of Cassiopeia might show up, but there was no sign of her yet. Whilst word of her new inventions would no doubt start to reach beyond the city-state of Noxus, Morgana was already growing impatient. She had just had just had two incredible lays and was hungry to take advantage of yet another league champion, or two.

Morgana had just arrived at a small airfield outside the main walls of Noxus, where a rather grand Hextech airship was idling quietly. The blimp-like machine was on its weekly shuttle trip to take passengers between Noxus and the bustling and technology-obsessed city of Piltover to the northwest. Flashing her boarding card to a member of the security staff, she entered the fenced perimeter of the landing strip. She could hear the chugging of the engines and the reverberating whir of whatever air elemental was bound up inside the ship, giving it the power of flight.

Approaching the detachable stairway that had been wheeled up to the blimp to allow access, she absent-mindedly handed over possession of her large case to a porter, keeping a small satchel of 'essentials' with her for the journey. Starting to climb the stairs, Morgana could hear a familiar voice from above – it was light, airy and somehow almost ethereal. Janna was aboard the zeppelin.

As Morgana reached the top of the stairs, she saw her fellow champion greeting guests one-by-one as they boarded. A friendly smile here, a handshake there, much the same as a plane's captain might. She wore a small, white top that barely reached past her solar plexus and was low-cut enough to display a generous amount of cleavage. A small, white pair of shorts, made from some stretchy fabric sat low on her hips. Four strips of Janna's trademark floating ribbons billowed in various directions out from the tiny shorts, caught up in some invisible breeze. When Morgana reached the front of the line, Janna flashed her a warm, sincere smile and took one of Morgana's hands in both of hers.

'Morgana! What a pleasant surprise, you finally realised what a great vacation spot sunny Piltover is, then?' Her slim, almost elven face lit up with enthusiasm.

'More of a business trip, actually. But yes – I'll be spending some time in the city. How come you're...'

'Meeting and greeting for the air-shuttle? I enjoy it. Also, the crew tell me that it makes the passengers a lot more relaxed to know there's an air mage aboard the ship. Honestly, I don't know what they'd expect me to do if something actually went wrong, but it's a nice feeling being up here. Besides, for all its faults, there's some good shopping to be done in Noxus. You try finding a better lingerie store than The Underworld on Sickle Street.' She winked at Morgana with an innocent naughtiness that could be interpreted in a dozen ways.

For the briefest of moments, Morgana was unsure what to say, which made Janna giggle, squeezing the angel's hand.

'Tell me, what room are you in? I must stop by and talk to you later – I've had this idea for an _amazing_ cake for Caitlyn's birthday and I can't think of anybody better to make it than you.'

'Oh, yes… of course,' managed Morgana. 'Room 34 – I'll look forward to it.' She gave Janna a wide smile and made her way to the fore staircase, descending into the body of the ship where the guest rooms were. She had only spoken to Janna a handful of times in the past and in each instance her fellow mage had been extremely friendly and non-judgemental compared to many champions. Many members of the League seemed to mistrust Morgana, assuming that she must be evil to have turned against her sister Kayle. That didn't seem to matter to Janna, who had instead enjoyed discussing aspects of Morgana's magic and professing her love of baked goods. Others had reported finding Janna to be quite distant, but she never seemed that way to Morgana.

Morgana found her cabin easily enough and abandoned her small carry-on bag on a chair. The room was a little cooler than she would have liked – she had dressed lightly having heard that Piltover was quite warm and a little humid at this time of year. She wore a strappy purple tank top cut off a little above the navel and a long lilac skirt made of thin cotton. There was a small window in one wall that was sealed shut – presumably to prevent any mishaps during flight. She wandered into the small adjoining bathroom to freshen up a little and found her thoughts returning once more to Janna. The air mage was a lithe, attractive thing and had already invited herself to Morgana's room later. Was it really just to discuss a cake, or was there more to it than that? She had looked very alluring in that tiny outfit back out on the deck and Morgana was having a hard time picturing anything other than that soft, inviting cleavage, supple midriff and those smooth thighs. She felt her nipples start to harden under the silken material of her bra and couldn't tell if it was due to the slight chill or the thoughts of Janna's body.

Returning to the bedroom, Morgana laid down on the beautifully-made up double bed. It was a little soft for her liking but it served. Slipping her left hand inside her bra cup, she played with her own nipple, rubbing and squeezing it as she imagined having her way with Janna's body. Her loins quickly began to stir and made a bulge in her thin dress, even through her underwear. She wondered if she ought to devise some way to coax Janna into drinking some of her aphrodisiac tonic. The thought made her even harder and she slipped her free hand under the waistband of her panties and began to stroke herself gently.

A gentle knock on the door jolted Morgana upright from her half-asleep state. She groggily realised she must have been dozing off whilst touching herself and imagining enjoying Janna's body. Her cock was still mostly erect and made a rather dramatic tent of her thin skirt. Outside, she could hear the low hum of the airship's engines – they were in the air and on the way to Piltover.

' _Shit'_ she muttered under her breath as she rolled off the bed, trying to find a way to hide her bulging erection. She desperately shoved her cock down as much as possible and tried to relax so as not to have it strain quite so much against the flimsy fabric. Hoping that it wouldn't be too noticeable, she stepped carefully over to the door and opened it a little to see who was there, as if she didn't already know.

'Afternoon!' Janna beamed brightly and breezed in through the open door. Once inside the cabin, she turned and gave Morgana an enthusiastic hug, pulling the two of them together tightly.

'Hey…good to see you,' Morgana managed, embarrassingly aware that her semi-erect girlcock was pushing hard into Janna's pelvic area. If the weather mage noticed at all, she said nothing.

Pulling back from the hug, Janna said, 'Thanks for making time to see me. I hope your cabin is comfortable?'

'Oh yes, quite comfortable,' mused Morgana, thinking of the moments before she drifted off to sleep, touching herself whilst imagining playing with Janna's body. She made her way over to a chair so that she could sit down and cross her legs. 'You wanted to ask me about a cake?'

'Oh yes, straight to business!' Janna giggled. 'Well, it's Caitlyn's birthday a week on Saturday and she and Vi have both been, uhh… very good to me recently. So, I wanted to get her a really great cake for the birthday party I'm planning. It's going to be a barbecue and pool party so most of the food will take care of itself, but the cake needs a special touch like yours.' Janna sat down on the edge of the bed and took a deep breath, pulling up the details of her grand design from memory. Morgana noticed that even when she sat down, she didn't seem to be supported much by the bed itself, as her effortless command of air held her body aloft.

'So, ' Janna went on, 'It's two cakes really, one will be a poro wearing a purple top hat like Cait's and holding a marzipan sniper rifle. Then, there needs to be a looooong strand of red liquorice coming from the rifle, like the laser sight on her real gun. And,' Janna couldn't help but grin as she revealed the last part of her design, 'At the other end of the liquorice laser will be another poro with long blue pigtails and a rocket launcher like Jinx's.'

Morgana couldn't help but laugh at the thought of the two rivals being represented by cake poros. She smiled widely, 'Well it will take a little while but I can definitely do it. For a week on Saturday you say? I'll still be in Piltover then. Hmm. I'll need to buy some new equipment as most of mine is back at the bakery but I'm sure I can manage that if somebody finds me a suitable kitchen to work in.' As she talked, she saw Janna becoming more excited by the good news. The sorceress' cleavage jiggled hypnotically as she bounced up and down giddily. Once again, Morgana found her cock stirring against her will and she felt a slight flush come over her pale cheeks.

'Oh, that's such good news.' Janna beamed happily. 'How much will I owe you for it? Whatever it is, I'm sure it will be worth it!'

Thinking quickly, Morgana saw an opportunity to get her hands on something, or _someone_ , she'd had her eye on for a while. 'How about this,' she said, with the faintest hint of a smile on her lips, 'How about you get me an invitation to that birthday party? Do that for me and the cake is yours.'

Janna looked surprised for a moment and then smiled, as if some realisation had just dawned on her. 'Oh?' She said, with perhaps a little too much innocence, 'What's at the party that's worth so much you'd just give one of your famous cakes away?' She leaned back on the bed a little, arching her back and looked thoughtfully at Morgana, giving the angel a rather splendid view of her whole scantily-clad body.

'Let's just say there's somebody who will be there that I'd to get to know.'

Janna dropped her act and smiled wickedly. 'I knew it! You want to fuck Caitlyn!' She looked directly into Morgana's eyes, daring her to deny it.

For the second time that day, Morgana wasn't sure what to say. There didn't seem to be much point in denying it, so she did her best to pass it off nonchalantly. She shrugged and allowed herself a slight smile. 'The thought may have crossed my mind.' She was determined to take back control of this situation, so she very deliberately let the silence hang in the air to see how Janna would react.

The air mage's smile grew even wider. 'It was obvious. I've seen the way you look at her on the Rift when you get summoned as support. What is it, the accent? Those legs? The police officer's uniform?' She grinned, but her eyes betrayed a genuine interest, even excitement.

'Hmm… all of the above?' Morgana smiled back. Perhaps if Janna was this interested, she might even be willing to help the two of them hook up. 'You know her well, then?'

'I suppose you could say that,' said Janna, 'and the two of you have more in common than you might think. But that's not really what's important right now.'

'Oh? What _is_ important right now?'

'How much longer you plan to spend hiding that erection. It looks awfully uncomfortable. Surely it would be a lot better for both of us if you just pulled it out and fucked me with it?'

Morgana didn't need to be asked twice. She'd had a feeling that things might turn this way as soon as Janna started asking questions about her sexual preferences. She hooked her thumbs under the waistline of her skirt and panties and pulled both of them down to her ankles as she stood up from the chair. As she did so, her full seven inches of erect girlcock sprang free of their confines, thick and leaking precum from the tip.

Janna took a deep breath as she took in the sight in front of her. 'Oh, wow. That's even bigger than it looked while you were trying to hide it.' A sneaky smile crossed her lips. 'Well, that's alright, I'll just need you to make sure I'm nice and wet before you fill me up…' With that, she gently floated off the bed, suspended horizontally in the air by air currents neither seen nor felt. Reaching down to her hips, she pulled her shorts up her bent legs and off her feet, leaving her whole lower-half naked. Then, she slowly spread her legs open whilst still floating in the air, conveniently at Morgana's head height.

Morgana felt her dick throb with lust as Janna floated invitingly in front of her, spread wide open and waiting for the angel's tongue. Her pussy was completely hairless and smooth and already damp with anticipation.

Morgana quickly yanked off her little top, leaving only her black satin bra on and for a moment toyed with idea of taking it off too. Lust overcame her, however and she stepped over to where Janna floated in the air, grabbing the mage's hips with her hands and burying her face in the impossibly smooth pussy in front of her. She let out a hot, damp breath right on Janna's slit and was rewarded with a quivering sensation through the other woman's body. With her nose rubbing tantalisingly close to Janna's tiny pink clit, she exhaled several more times, deliberately not extending her tongue just yet. Her hands roamed down Janna's hips to her naked buttocks and grasped and stroked at the soft, supple flesh before starting to travel up her thighs. When Morgana's hands reached Janna's knees, she slid them around to the inside of the mage's thighs and ran them slowly back down towards her groin. She kissed and licked around the outer edge of Janna's sex, teasing and licking and stroking everywhere but where Janna so desperately wanted her to, taking an evil pleasure in building the sorceress' anticipation up to boiling point.

Still she kissed and stroked Janna's inner thighs and butt, even mischievously brushing a finger across the other woman's rear entrance. That elicited a pleasured moan – but no resistance, Morgana noted – although Janna squirmed desperately trying to manoeuvre her tight sex onto Morgana's mouth.

After several minutes of merciless teasing, Janna finally panted 'Enough! Enough already! Morgana, I will throw you off this gods-forsaken airship if you don't tongue fuck me right now!' Janna's hands clenched into fists and a sudden chill cooled the air in the cabin.

Morgana had heard rumours of Janna's legendary temper if provoked and whilst she didn't think this one of those cases, she decided she should probably be done toying around. She allowed herself a hearty laugh at the frenzy she'd worked the other woman into, before hooking her arms around Janna's upper thighs and burying her tongue deep inside that heavenly pussy. She immediately felt Janna's legs wrap around her neck, pulling her in. She plunged her tongue in deeply and pulled it out before repeating over and over. Janna tasted sweet and hot and she could feel the muscles inside the tiny slit tightening and contracting around her tongue. She withdrew her tongue briefly to drag it across Janna's tiny clit, which drew a throaty moan of delight from the mage. Encouraged by the reaction, Morgana sucked on the little nub before flicking it rapidly with the tip of her tongue and going back to sucking once more. As she did, she could feel Janna's whole body grinding into her mouth, her breathing becoming deeper and somehow also more urgent. The deep fast breaths intensified as Morgana kept up her oral servicing and after less than a minute, Janna's hips started to buck hard and fast into her mouth. The sorceress let out a loud scream of ecstasy and her positively dripping pussy ground into Morgana's lips and chin over and over before she finally came down from her orgasm.

Morgana kept up a gentle licking and tonguing whilst Janna slowly recovered. Finally she heard an approving 'Mmmmm' from the lithe lady above her and finally felt her head being released from the leg-lock she'd been held in for the last few minutes.

Janna let her legs hang down lower than the rest of her body. Then, effortlessly, she turned a slow, graceful corkscrew motion in the air so that her face came close to Morgana's, whilst she still laid facing up towards the ceiling. She craned her neck out towards Morgana.

'I want to taste myself on your tongue,' she said softly, and kissed Morgana deeply. She reached up to hold the back of Morgana's head, pulling her into the kiss. The two women's tongues twisted and strained against each other as they shared the long, urgent kiss. Finally, Janna broke it off, gently biting Morgana's bottom lip and dragging her teeth slowly off as the two separated.

'Now.' Janna's feet drifted down to the floor, with her back to Morgana. She leaned slowly over the bed, spreading her legs as she did so to once again reveal her glistening pussy and tiny, puckered ass. 'Fuck me. Hard.'

As accustomed as Morgana was to being the one in charge in situations like this, she was more than willing to let Janna call the shots, given the circumstances. Her cock had remained rock-hard throughout the encounter so far and now it was positively straining for release. She stepped up behind Janna until their hips were almost touching. Her cock rested on the air mage's butt, the shaft partially nestled in the crack. She dragged her tip down between Janna's cheeks, rubbing it down past the tiny, tight rosebud of a back door. Still Janna gave no reaction other than an almost inaudible moan of pleasure. Morgana's tip reached the sorceress' drenched pussy lips and she couldn't contain her desire any longer. She leaned forward over Janna's back, grasping the other woman in a tight embrace and slid her full length deep inside the dripping wet snatch.

Morgana let out an involuntary gasp of her own – Janna was tight. Easily as tight as Katarina had been, but somehow softer and more silken at the same time. She could feel every movement of Janna's inner walls as they squeezed and milked her thick girlcock. The two of them collapsed forward onto the bed, Janna still tightly in Morgana's arms. Morgana pulled herself out almost to the tip and then thrust deeply into Janna. Over and over, she buried her full length inside the sorceress' dizzyingly tight hole. For her part, Janna groaned and gasped into the sheets below them, pushing her ass up into each of Morgana's thrusts to feel as much of the angel's length inside her as possible.

Morgana revelled in the feeling of Janna's heavenly slit and the sounds of the woman below her moaning into the bed sheets was driving her wild. Acting on instinct, she grabbed a handful of Janna's hair at the base, clenching her fist tightly and pulled the other woman's neck up towards her, causing her back to arch. Janna let out a guttural scream of pleasure at the sudden roughness and pushed her hips back hard, grinding her ass into Morgana's crotch. Morgana kept hold of her messy handful of hair and pulled back on it with each thrust. With her other hand, she reached around in front of Janna and pinched one of her nipples. Hard. The combination of sensations tipped the sorceress over the edge once again and she came hard, moaning in ragged breaths and rhythmically grinding herself back into Morgana's still-pumping cock. It was during this second orgasm that Morgana found she could no longer contain herself. The sensations inside her built up to bursting point and she came hard inside Janna's pussy, thrusting hard with each new spurt of cum.

Finally, the two women collapsed onto the bed for a second time. For several minutes, Morgana lay on top of her latest conquest – if she could even call it that – trying to process what had just happened. At least she didn't need to think of a way to slip Janna her aphrodisiac anymore.

Morgana couldn't help but allow herself a sly smile. Not only had she fucked the daylights out of Janna – one of the more elusive and enigmatic league champions – but she had also secured herself an invite to Caitlyn's birthday celebrations. Her trip to Piltover was shaping up to be a very successful venture indeed.

Before she could go any further with that train of thought, Janna rolled Morgana off from on top of her and onto the bed. Twisting gracefully through the air, she landed with her legs straddling Morgana's hips, her naked crotch rubbing against the angel's now-flaccid member.

'You _do_ know that the flight to Piltover takes at least 6-7 hours even with good winds, right? That means we still have a long time in the air. And I am _not_ finished with your cock yet, little angel!'

 _Yep,_ thought Morgana, _Janna is definitely something else._ As she felt herself start to stir once more, Janna leaned in and kissed her deeply. She had a feeling that this journey was going to fly by…


	4. A Golden Opportunity

_It is sometimes said that fools rush in where angels fear to tread. In Valoran, however, there is one angel who fears nothing. Many are hesitant to approach her, but in the end they will all come…_

When the zeppelin carrying Morgana finally touched down in Piltover, the dark angel was exhausted. Satisfied, but exhausted. Janna had not left her room until a few short minutes before landing and in the course of the 7-hour flight, the two had barely taken their hands – or mouths – off each other. The Storm's Fury was not only as temperamental as Morgana had been led to believe, but she was utterly insatiable. Morgana had been forced to take one of her own tonics just to give her the stamina to keep going. Whenever she had expressed a desire to sleep, Janna had taken on a somewhat terrifying countenance, demanding that they continue. Whether she would have done anything rash in the heat of the moment Morgana genuinely did not know, but she had no desire to anger an air mage in the middle of a cross-country blimp journey. Sadly, her wings were not up to the task of saving her from a fiery death or a 5-mile fall.

Now that the blimp was safely on the ground, Morgana hastily dressed herself and grabbed her hand luggage. She left her room and headed up the corridor towards the stairs to the upper deck. As she emerged, she was forced to squint as the radiance of the mid-afternoon sun assaulted her eyes. Her room had been rather dimly lit compared to the full majesty of a Piltover summer's day. The sun's rays attacked her pale skin, but she knew she would not burn or even tan – her celestial heritage saw to that. Whilst some of the other passengers busied themselves with applying lotion, or adjusting sun hats, Morgana made to disembark. She half-hoped that she might see Janna bidding farewell to the departing guests, but the sorceress was nowhere to be seen. In fact, Janna had barely said two words to her before finally leaving the cabin earlier. Morgana refused to dwell on it and instead set her sights on the beautiful and bewildering sight of the city before her. Piltover was magnificent – skyscrapers towered higher than any structure in Noxus while airships drifted and circled around and between them. Crackles of channelled lightning arced between huge metallic structures, no doubt powering some impressive machinery elsewhere in the city. In the centre of it all stood a tower taller than all the others with huge clockwork gears interwoven with its structure.

A shrill whistle sounded nearby, snapping Morgana back to her senses. It was the steam shuttle arriving to collect the incoming passengers. Disembarking down the ramp, Morgana enjoyed the feeling of the afternoon sun on her skin. Before long, the shuttle was whisking her away to her beachfront villa and on the way she was afforded some fantastic views of the beautiful, sandy beaches of Piltover. All the tourism press focused so much on the hextech marvels of the city, but in that moment, Morgana wanted nothing more than to soak up some quality sun on a pristine beach – tan or no tan. She resolved to go to the beach as soon as she had unpacked.

A few hours later, Morgana emerged from the entrance to her beachside villa. She had selected a pale pink two-piece bikini to wear. The top was little more than two triangles of material that covered about a third of her large breasts and fastened behind her neck in a halter arrangement as well as behind her back. The bottoms were equally as flimsy, but were mostly covered by a translucent white sarong that the angel liked to wear to make her extra asset a little harder to see. She made her way down the short path to the beach and let out a happy sigh at the sight of the beautiful – and almost empty – beach in front of her. The sand was almost pure white, the sea sparkled a bright, clear blue and she had absolutely nothing she needed to do for the rest of the day.

Morgana surveyed the scene, pondering where exactly she wanted to set up her things. She picked a spot only a few feet from the water's edge and laid out a large lilac towel. She also set down a small cooler with a few refreshments inside and pulled a pair of sunglasses down from her head to reduce the glare of the sun in her eyes. She laid back, carefully spreading her wings to make them lay flat against the ground beneath her and began to doze happily in the hot sun.

It had been perhaps an hour, maybe a little longer, when Morgana was startled by the _thunk_ of a parasol being driven into the ground near one of her wing tips. She sat up quickly and turned with a scowl to see what kind of obnoxious fool had dared to disturb her relaxation. Her frown quickly softened and her mouth opened slightly when she saw.

In front of Morgana stood a tall, beautiful auburn-haired woman in a sleek golden one-piece bathing suit. Her build was athletic, yet curvaceous and she sported impressive cleavage, squashed together and uplifted by the elasticity of her swimsuit.

'You're in my spot,' said Leona with mock sincerity, the corner of her lips breaking into a smile as she put one hand on her hip in feigned indignation.

Morgana made a show of looking up and down the deserted beach before turning back to Leona. 'Well normally that would be too bad – I'm not much of a one for sharing. But for you...' Morgana admired the curve of Leona's slim waist and admirable chest from behind her sunglasses, 'I suppose I could make an exception. Would you care to join me?'

'Don't mind if I do,' said Leona, her smile widening. She unfurled a pristine white beach towel and laid it down next to Morgana's. Kneeling on the towel, she pressed a small button on the side of her parasol and it sprang open to an impressive diameter, instantly shielding the pair from the most direct of the sun's rays.

 _Also giving us plenty of privacy from the few other people further down the beach_ thought Morgana to herself.

Leona turned to sit facing the ocean and reached into a small tote bag she had brought with her. Producing a bottle of sun tan lotion, she set about rubbing it into her arms and legs. She looked over at Morgana as she did so.

'You know, of all the champions in the league you're not the one I'd expect to bump into on the beach,' Leona remarked.

'Oh? Why is that?'

'Well, you are a little pale, sweetie. It doesn't seem like you get a lot of sun. And I never see you at any of the Institute of War's officially-sanctioned pool parties. Shame, really, you have the body for a bikini.'

Morgana smiled thoughtfully. 'Well, you're right about the pool parties – I'm not a big fan of crowds, they tend to be very noisy.' _And a huge erection can be a little hard to conceal in a wet, clingy swimsuit..._ 'I suppose as champion of the sun you feel somewhat obliged to attend?'

Leona flashed her a grin. 'Oh it's hardly a chore. It's one of the few occasions I get to take a break from the monotony of League matches, sword drills and working out. I get to slip into something a little bit revealing and feminine and actually feel like a lady for a change. After all,' she said, winking, 'we can't all go into battle wearing just a bra for protection.'

Morgana laughed. Her attire on Summoners Rift had attracted a few wandering eyes in the past and on occasion had even distracted opponents enough for her to secure a quick kill. Right now, however, she was more interested in Leona's cleavage than her own as she eyed up the sultry redhead delicately rubbing sun lotion into her nose and cheeks.

'So who would you have expected to run into on the beach, then?' Morgana enquired.

'Oh, you know, the usual crowd. Draven, Darius, Lux, Ahri, Ezreal, Graves, maybe even Sona. Urgh, have you ever seen Sona in a bikini?'

'I don't believe I have, although I imagine it's quite a sight to behold,'

'It really is. I'm anything but the envious type, but even I can't help but feel inadequate when she makes her entrance with those heaving breasts and that perfect, luscious ass. At least I get some peace and quiet while all the men drool over her. Some of the women, too...' Leona had a faraway look in her eyes for just a second, before snapping back into the moment. She turned back to Morgana. 'You couldn't give me some help with this could you? Just on my back and shoulders?'

Morgana gave what she hoped was a friendly smile whilst trying desperately not to look too eager. 'Of course! Pass it here.'

Leona handed over the bottle of sun lotion and then turned her back to Morgana to allow the angel to apply it to her skin. She slipped the straps of her bathing suit down from her shoulders and pulled her arms free to allow for full coverage. As the suit fell lower on her body, it was barely kept up by Leona's sizeable breasts. The champion of the sun gathered her long, golden-orange hair in her hands and pulled it forward to keep it out of the way.

Even before Morgana had laid her hands on the other woman's shoulders, she could feel a stirring between her legs. The smooth, tanned skin and silken red hair all wrapped up in a form-fitting swimsuit was an arousing sight for sure. She squeezed some sun lotion onto her fingertips and went to work on Leona's shoulders. It dawned on her how impressively muscular the sun champion was, without losing her feminine shape. She had strong trapezius muscles and well-defined shoulders. Each muscle group in her back was subtly outlined beneath her soft skin and her arms, whilst slender, rippled with obvious strength when she shifted her weight to lean on them.

As Morgana's hands worked across Leona's back, she felt some tightness in the warrior's shoulders. Biting her lip with anticipation, she gently kneaded a tense, knotted muscle with her thumb, sliding over it with the help of the lotion.

Leona let out a low groan of relief. 'Ahhh, that feels good. Gods, I didn't realise how tense I was. Your hands feel really good.'

Encouraged, Morgana started to knead and massage Leona's shoulders, spreading the sun lotion around as she did so. Leona responded with intermittent murmurs of approval and Morgana could feel her body relaxing and leaning back into the angel's fingers. She slid her hands up to delicately work on the small muscles at the back of Leona's neck and as she did so, she knelt up and quietly craned her neck over the other woman's shoulder to look down at her impressive cleavage. The golden-yellow swimsuit was barely covering Leona's chest, leaving her ample breasts almost entirely on display. She could just make out the edge of each dark pink areola peeking out from under the soft fabric.

In that moment, Morgana decided she had to have this woman.

Continuing to work on Leona's neck and shoulders, the fallen angel wondered to herself if the subtle signs she'd been picking up on meant that Leona felt the same way. The fact she had insisted on sitting here with her, the compliment about her bikini body, the request for help with the sun lotion. It was possible, but she had very rarely spoken to the sun champion before and didn't know what counted as flirting in Leona's book. She decided to give things a push in the right direction.

'Would you care for a drink? I have some lovely pink lemonade in the cooler.'

'Oh that sounds perfect! Yes, please.'

'Excellent, I'll pour some out. You stay right there.' Morgana slid her hands to the outside of each of Leona's shoulders and held them there for a few seconds before gently releasing her hold. She turned to the cooler beside her and produced a bottle and two glasses.

In truth, Morgana had brought ordinary lemonade, but that would soon change. One of the tonics she had been producing back at the bakery was named 'Purple Lust' and she had taken to keeping a small bottle on her person at all times, just in case it was needed. The tonic itself was a powerful aphrodisiac, sure to drive anybody wild with lust. Making sure Leona's back was still turned, Morgana poured out two glasses of lemonade and then topped up Leona's with a generous dose of her home-brewed potion. She threw a little into her own drink too just to keep up the illusion that she had indeed brought pink lemonade with her. She was somewhat resistant to her own magic and besides, she was already horny so it made little difference.

Turning back around, Morgana reached over Leona's shoulder to hand her the gently fizzing glass. Leona immediately took a long drink of the ice-cold beverage and sighed happily.

'Mmm, this is so good! It's much sweeter than usual but I like it. Thank you.' She turned and gave Morgana a radiant, genuine smile. Her red-brown eyes sparkled for a moment and Morgana was struck by just how striking her looks were. 'Handsome' was almost the best word for her high cheekbones and strong, but feminine jawline. When she smiled like she was doing now, it was a captivating sight.

'You're very welcome,' Morgana managed, trying desperately not to blush. 'Oh, when you're done drinking, could you help me with a little lotion? I forgot to bring some – silly me!'

Leona beamed brightly and chugged down the rest of her lemonade quickly. 'Of course! Let's do it now so you don't burn!' She picked up the bottle of lotion and began to squeeze some out onto her fingers.

 _Well, that couldn't have gone much better_ thought Morgana to herself, secretly very pleased with her little scheme. She turned to lie down on her stomach and part-spread her wings so as to expose the skin of her back for Leona's attention.

Morgana heard Leona snap the cap of the lotion bottle shut and start to shuffle over to where the angel laid.

'Hmm, your wings are in the way a little. It might help if I do...this.' said Leona.

Morgana's eyes opened wide as she felt Leona suddenly lean over and straddle her butt. The angel kept her head down and smirked wickedly to herself as she felt Leona's weight shift and settle on her ass, enjoying the feeling of the warrior's strong thighs around her hips. It was a good thing she was laid face-down because her cock was quickly hardening to a full erection and whilst increasingly uncomfortable, it was at least well-hidden beneath her bikini bottoms and sarong.

'That's not too uncomfortable is it?' Leona shifted her weight a little again as she leaned forward to start rubbing lotion into Morgana's shoulders, above where her wings attached to her shoulder blades.

For a moment, Morgana thought she was referring to the throbbing erection and felt a pang of adrenaline run through her. She quickly realised that she was being silly and Leona was referring to the fact that some of her weight was resting on the angel's firm, but small ass.

'Oh no, it's fine,' the angel assured her masseuse. 'So what brings you to Piltover? I thought you spent most of your time holed up training inside the Institute of War.'

'I do spend most of my time there.' Leona sounded just the slightest bit weary at the thought. 'I have a great deal of responsibility these days and I take it seriously. It's a great honour to be the champion of the sun, but that doesn't mean I can't have some time to myself every so often. To answer your question, I'm actually in Piltover for Caitlyn's birthday celebrations next week but I thought I'd arrive early. You know – make a few public appearances, attend a service at the Solari temple in the city – that sort of thing. What about you?'

It had never occurred to Morgana what sort of life Leona lived outside of her league matches. After all, she had been chosen by the spirit of the Sun in front of a crowd of witnesses – that had to give her almost divine status in the eyes of the many sun-worshipping religions across Runeterra. It must be quite a burden to bear. More importantly, Leona would be at Caitlyn's party next week as well. That would be interesting.

'Well, as it happens, I've also been invited to Caitlyn's celebrations, in fact I'm providing the cake.' She of course hadn't actually received the invitation yet, but she was confident Janna would make good on her word, because otherwise there would be no amusing Poro cake for the party. She could have elaborated further, but she was too busy enjoying the strong but gentle attention of Leona's hands as they worked the sun lotion around the her lithe body. The Solari was returning Morgana's earlier favour by massaging her muscles gently as she applied the sunblock. The feeling of Leona's hands and fact that her crotch was pressed into Morgana's ass through just a few flimsy layers of fabric was driving the angel wild.

'Oh, I'm glad you'll be there,' said Leona. 'And I've heard wonderful things about your custom cakes, so I can't wait to taste it. You know it's a pool party, right? Will you be wearing another sexy bikini like this one?'

 _Now we're getting somewhere_ thought Morgana. 'Oh of course, I have a strapless little white number I was thinking of wearing.'

'Mmm, sounds delightful.' purred Leona. She deftly unfastened the back of Morgana's bikini top to spread lotion on her mid back. Her hands worked from the angel's spine outwards towards her ribs and then brushed lightly against the sides of her breasts, which were squished and pushed out at the side under the weight of the two women. Morgana shivered with pleasure at the touch, completely unable to keep herself under control.

If Leona noticed, she didn't give a direct sign. She did pipe up, though, saying 'You know, if you want to get an even tan, you really should lose this sarong and let me do your legs, too...'

Morgana nodded wordlessly, too aroused at this point to care if Leona noticed the bulge in her bikini. As the Solari slipped the simple knot loose on the garment and discarded it to one side, Morgana heard a faint 'Mmmm...' escape Leona's lips. She also felt the feeling of fabric hitting the back of her thighs – Leona had let her swimsuit top fall completely away from her chest. Those gorgeous breasts were completely exposed right above her, but she was facing down into her towel, unable to see.

Leona's hands came back into contact with Morgana, rubbing lotion into the tops of her thighs and straying onto her ass more and more with each stroke. Her fingers groped and grasped at Morgana's small, but firm cheeks, barely keeping up the pretence of the lotion application anymore.

Morgana decided it was time. 'I have a small confession to make,' she said.

'Oh?'

'I don't really need sun lotion at all. I just wanted to feel those hands of yours all over me.'

There was silence from above her for just a few seconds and then Morgana felt Leona's thumbs hook inside the elastic of her bikini bottoms, slowly pulling them down from her hips.

'Well, then I should make a confession too,' said Leona. 'I don't need sun lotion, either. I just wanted to see if you were interested. Oh and by the way, whatever you slipped into the lemonade is quite the concoction. I haven't been this horny in years.' She pulled the skimpy underwear down from Morgana's legs and off her feet.

As Morgana laid still - and still face down - trying to work out how she'd been played at her own game by Leona, her thoughts suddenly vanished in a wave of pleasure as she felt the Solari's hot breath on her rear. She felt Leona gently part her cheeks with those strong, soft hands and then moaned loudly with ecstasy when the other woman's tongue snaked out and started to lick and lap at her asshole. She arched her back, pushing her ass up towards that incredible tongue and Leona responded by grabbing the angel's hips and plunging her tongue inside the puckered hole.

'Ohhhhh shit that feels – ahhhh – so good.' Morgana could barely speak in full sentences as her brain swam with incredible sensations. She felt one of Leona's hands slide in between her thighs and take hold of her rock-hard cock, which was straining for release at this point. Still tongue-fucking the angel's asshole, Leona started to jack her off with a fast, urgent rhythm whilst her other hand stroked and groped at the pale skin of her thigh and buttocks. Morgana pushed her hips back, burying her face in her towel while she moaned loudly with delight.

After a few moments, Leona withdrew, leaning back on her knees. Morgana heard the sound of her hastily pulling off what parts of her bathing suit were still covering her body.

'Turn over,' said Leona, who sounded short of breath, 'I need you inside me.'

Morgana did as she was bidden, turning around to finally gaze upon Leona's naked form. The Solari's breasts were magnificent – round and firm and almost as big as Morgana's. Her waist tapered to a beautiful curve and flared out into shapely hips and strong, muscular thighs. A thin, neatly trimmed patch of hair crowned her damp slit and Morgana bit her lip hard as she took in the sight. Her cock stood rigidly to attention as Leona stepped forward, straddling her once again and this time lowering herself down to meet Morgana's aching girlcock. As Morgana slipped slowly into Leona's tight slit, both women drew a sharp breath. Sinking down further, Leona sat on Morgana's hips as the angel's cock buried itself to the hilt inside the Solari.

Spreading her wings wide, Morgana laid back on her towel without taking her eyes off Leona's perfect body. For her part, Leona began to gyrate her hips in a small circular movement, letting out a low moan and enjoying the feeling of Morgana's cock inside of her. After a few moments, she leaned forward over the angel so that her heavy breasts brushed against Morgana's and kissed her passionately on the lips.

Morgana reached up and slipped her fingers into Leona's silken auburn hair, pulling her urgently into the kiss as the two women's tongues intertwined, exploring each others' mouths. Starting to rock her hips, Morgana withdrew slightly from Leona's tight snatch, before thrusting back in deeply. Leona responded by moaning lustily into the angel's mouth as the two continued to kiss.

Morgana's free hand moved to Leona's back, pulling the other woman's body into her own so she could feel as much of the warrior's firm, toned form pressing against hers as possible. For a moment, their nipples brushed against each other, sending electric waves of erotic lust surging through each one of them. Morgana thrust hard into Leona, burying herself inside the Solari, who responded by grinding her hips into Morgana's thighs. Morgana's thrusts increased in pace as she revelled in the feelings of fucking Leona's incredible pussy.

A wicked smile crossed Morgana's lips and she made a fist with her hand, pulling on Leona's hair to add a little erotic pain to the sensations surging through the warrior woman. Leona broke the kiss and let out a half-gasp, half-groan of pleasure, arching her back as she did so.

'Ohhh, fuck, I'm going to come...' blurted Leona as she bucked her hips violently on top of Morgana. Her arched back caused her chest to push outwards towards Morgana, exposing her large, inviting breasts.

Morgana leaned up and greedily sucked one of the nipples into her mouth, grabbing the other nipple between her fingers and squeezing.

Leona couldn't take it anymore, she let out a long, loud moan of bliss as her hips bucked violently and she grabbed hold of Morgana's head, pulling the angel's mouth needily onto her nipple as her juices leaked onto the girlcock impaling her. She ground her hips and shuddered violently for ten or twenty seconds, engulfed by the sensations of her orgasm before finally coming down, letting her body weight flop onto Morgana.

Looking down at Morgana, Leona stared into the angel's eyes and with an urgent, silken voice said 'I want you make you cum in my mouth.'

Morgana almost came right there and then as the Solari's words sent shivers through her body. She nodded and managed to say 'Quickly...', feeling that her climax wasn't far.

Leona raised her hips, letting Morgana's girlcock slip from inside her and quickly shuffled down so that her head was level with the angel's groin. Grabbing the dick in one hand and sucking it into her mouth, she began to swirl her tongue over and around the head before relaxing her throat and letting the rock-hard member slip deep inside of her.

Morgana pushed her hips gently, her breathing becoming ragged as the amazing feeling of slipping her cock in and out of Leona's hot, wet throat brought her ever closer to bursting. Suddenly, she felt a surge of pleasure and adrenaline as out of nowhere, Leona slipped two fingers deep inside of her ass.

Morgana's head span and swam and she let out a guttural shriek of ecstasy. She thrust hard and started to cum, shooting jet after jet of her sperm into Leona's eager, sucking mouth. Her whole body shook and squirmed from the unbelievable feelings and she must have shot 6 or 7 huge bursts inside the Solari's mouth and throat. Leona for her part sucked and swallowed constantly through the whole orgasm, eagerly accepting every last drop of Morgana's seed.

When it was over, the two women lay next to each other on Morgana's beach towel gently stroking each others' bodies.

Leona was the first to speak. 'So, if you're in Piltover for Caitlyn's birthday, that means you'll be around all week until the celebration next Saturday?'

'I will – in fact I'm staying in the hotel just up the beach there.'

Leona's eyes lit up. 'What a coincidence, me too! Well, perhaps I might pay you a visit or two – you know, if I'm having trouble sleeping... or cumming.' She leaned in and kissed Morgana delicately on the mouth.

Morgana returned the kiss, enjoying the softness of Leona's lips. 'You drop by anytime you like,' she said afterwards.

With sightseeing and cake preparation in the day and now with Leona's promise of company in the evening, the week was shaping up to be a busy one for Morgana. She was ready for it, however, especially with the help of her tonics. She began to look forward eagerly to the fast-approaching pool party for Caitlyn's birthday and as she did so, another plan began to develop in her mind.


	5. Two in the Pink

_It is sometimes said that fools rush in where angels fear to tread. In Valoran, however, there is one angel who fears nothing. Many are hesitant to approach her, but in the end they will all come…_

Morgana threw back her head and let out a truly harrowing cackle. It came from the diaphragm, it was infused with its own magic. A potted plant in the lobby two hundred feet away wilted and died. Its soil was later used to great effect in necromantic rituals.

The cake was complete. If destroying her sister Kayle was Morgana's purpose in life, then bakery was her _passion_. It made her happy, it made her feel alive. She had done well.

The cake had been made exactly as Janna had specified. Two cakes, to be more precise. Combined, they were enough to feed approximately 30 people with enough left over for spares and doggy bags. Both of them were shaped as poros – one dressed in a tall, purple top hat like Caitlyn's and carrying a sniper rifle made of marzipan and the other with long blue marzipan pigtails and a rocket launcher masterfully crafted in icing that represented Jinx. Morgana had prepared a long piece of red licorice to act as the 'laser sight' from Caitlyn's famous Ace In The Hole manoeuvre out on Summoner's Rift but that was to be added after the cake was set up at the party.

It had been a busy week – not only had she needed to go out and buy all new baking supplies in order to fulfil Janna's request, but she'd also been visited almost every night by Leona, the radiant dawn. Morgana was beginning to suspect the sun champion was starting to having feelings for her that went beyond simple lust, but it was difficult to tell. Leona would turn up at her door wearing boy shorts and a slightly-too-small tank top, which she would remove the second that Morgana's door clicked shut. Whilst she was a good enough fuck, the thrill of the chase was no longer there and Morgana had already started to get a little bored. She would deliberately tease the solari by trying to read a book and make small talk for as long as possible before the warrior woman eventually ran out of patience and wrestled her onto the bed. Indeed, Leona was a welcome sexual release, but in terms of intrigue and long-lasting appeal, she was no Katarina.

In the meantime, Janna had made good on her word. An invitation to Caitlyn's birthday pool party addressed to Morgana had arrived at the reception desk of her hotel earlier in the week. Morgana had always been attracted to the Sheriff of Piltover and for more reasons than one. The accent, the delightful array of miniskirts and that coy but confident attitude made the angel lust after Cait in a big way. Today might be her chance to make good on her fantasies of seducing the sheriff, one way or another.

Before long, a pair of couriers arrived – recommended by the hotel staff – and very carefully loaded the two cakes into some kind of fancy hover car to be transported to the party. They had assured her that absolutely no harm would come to the cakes in their care. If anything _did_ happen to the cakes, Morgana felt like she might eventually pity them, long after their screams died away forever.

With the cakes en-route, Morgana returned to her room to change into her swimwear. The bikini she had chosen was virginal white and strapless, with lace-like ruffles along the upper edge. It was probably her favourite bikini and served up a truly impressive amount of cleavage. The bottoms were cut high on the legs and were honestly barely-there – her bulge showed quite clearly, but that didn't matter much, as she added her trusty sarong to the ensemble. Finally, she threw on a thin lilac dress over the whole lot just so that she had something to wear between the hotel and the venue and picked up a small tote bag with a few 'essentials'. It was time.

The invitation had said the party started at 14:00, so Morgana had timed her arrival for around 14:45. As her taxi pulled up to the venue, she saw that it wasn't just any old pool party – Caitlyn had hired out the Piltover Hydrodome – an impressive outdoor complex sporting three huge swimming pools, numerous hot tubs and two huge water slides, one of which emptied out into the big centre pool. Handing over her invitation and quickly ditching her dress, Morgana passed through the turnstile. She could already hear a lively hubub from the main pool area – she must have been one of the last to arrive.

As she approached the party, she noticed several individuals do double-takes at the sight of her bikini, which brought a satisfied smirk to her face. One of people she caught peeking was none other than Taric, which raised a couple of interesting questions. The Gem Knight had traded his bulky armour and huge hammer for a quite flattering pair of speedos and little else. Morgana was frankly impressed at his muscular physique, but he wasn't exactly her type and she wasn't convinced she was his.

A quick glance around the gathered party-goers revealed quite a few league champions in and amongst guests of lesser importance. The majority seemed to be natives of either Piltover or Demacia – the kind of company that Caitlyn saw fit to keep, Morgana supposed. Garen and Jarvan IV were here, clad in baggy swim shorts and already making solid progress on a beer keg. Ezreal and Lux were splashing around in the pool – Lux wore a rather fetching pale yellow two-piece swimsuit and frolicked around the pool with her usual carefree attitude.

At the edge of the pool, several sun loungers had been pulled together and were currently occupied by Fiora, Leona and Vayne, who all appeared to be involved in an oddly serious conversation. Leona noticed Morgana and gave her a friendly wave, not giving away any obvious clues as to what the pair had been up to for the past week. When Vayne looked to see who Leona was waving to and saw that it was Morgana, the night hunter gave a dismissive sneer and turned back to her conversation. She and Morgana had never seen eye-to-eye, as could be expected with somebody who was a self-professed 'witch hunter'. Morgana didn't let it bother her. She planned to grab a drink and then seek out Janna, who she hoped might be willing to act as a 'wingwoman' of sorts.

Several tables had been set up in a corner furthest from the pool to hold various refreshments. Morgana's cake had made it one piece (or rather, two pieces) and took pride of place on a large table to itself. Somebody had already added the finishing touch of the licorice laser sight. It looked excellent, even if she said so herself. Near the tables was a large BBQ grill, where Morgana spied Jayce and Heimerdinger engaged in a heated discussion over the best way to cook the perfect beef steak. Jayce was wearing a rather daring pair of small red swim trunks and Heimer, whilst clad in a simple pair of blue swim shorts was... well... terrifyingly hairy. Yellow fur covered his entire body such that Morgana couldn't really tell if his head hair was separate from his... everything else hair. She shuddered briefly and turned back to the refreshments.

As she dished herself out a cup of what she assumed was fruit punch, she heard a whirring noise interspersed with sharp clicks that seemed to be getting closer. She turned to see Orianna, the Clockwork Girl stood behind her.

'Good afternoon, Morgana,' said Orianna politely. 'I am pleased to see you.'

Coming from an automaton, that seemed an odd thing to say. 'You are?' asked Morgana.

'Yes, Morgana. We have not spoken before so it will be beneficial if I explain to you that I am capable of appreciating beauty both in creatures and in the natural world. You look beautiful and so that is pleasing to me. Therefore, I am quite literally pleased to see you.'

'Oh,' Morgana managed, 'well that's very nice of you to say.'

'For example,' the robot girl continued, 'you have – volumetrically speaking – the largest breasts of any woman currently in attendance. In addition, your unusually thin midriff gives you an excellent waist-to-hip ratio that is second only to the lady Fiora. Combined with the exotic nature of your purple wings, these features give you an extremely desirable array of secondary sexual characteristics that make you very appealing to the majority of males and potentially even adventurous females.

'Wow...' said Morgana, somewhat nonplussed. On the one hand it was flattering to have somebody explain to her that she was in fact a sex bomb, but on the other there was something a little disquieting about how... _clinical_ Orianna made the whole thing sound. 'Well, Orianna,' she continued, 'you look as lovely as always. How is it that you know Caitlyn, exactly?'

'We fight crime.'

Morgana waited a few moments for some further elaboration but it seemed that none was forthcoming.

When Orianna did speak again, she said 'Morgana, Jayce has been staring at your breasts for exactly sixty seconds now and is starting to become physically aroused. Based on my previous observations of this behaviour in the last forty-five minutes I expect he will shortly enter the pool in an attempt to hide this physical display of sexual desire from the sight of other guests.'

There was a _splash_ to Morgana's left, followed by the sound of Jayce's voice shouting 'Oh man, this water is _just great!_ '

Three booming thuds resounded around the area all of a sudden, mercifully shattering the awkward tension. As one, the guests all turned to see Vi stood at the top of a nearby water slide wearing her huge hextech gauntlets and a hot pink strapless two-piece bikini. Pulling the huge fists off her hands and discarding them to one side, Vi picked up a megaphone that lay at her feet.

'Ladies, Gentlemen and whatever the fuck Ezreal is! Allow me to introduce the lady of the hour! She is the human bloodhound, the hextech sniper, the solver of mysteries who never misses tea! She is your birthday girl and the one and only sheriff of Piltover... Caitlyn!'

With that, Vi stepped to the side and began applauding, as did the crowd. At the top of the slide, Caitlyn stepped into view and the crowd breathed a collective breath of awed appreciation. The sheriff of Piltover was clad in a jet-black bikini that hugged her voluptuous chest and whose bottoms flared out into the shape of a small miniskirt, accentuating her long, slender legs. Caitlyn struck a pose at the top of the slide, placing one hand on her hips and flicking her deep purple hair back over her shoulder. Morgana felt a flood of desire surge through her.

Not one to be upstaged for too long, Vi – megaphone still in hand – grabbed Caitlyn around the waist with her free hand and launched the pair down the water slide to the delight of the gathered audience. As they neared the end of the slide, which sloped upwards to launch riders through the air and into the pool, Vi held the megaphone up to her mouth.

As Piltover's finest arced gracefully through the air in a mass of neon hair and flailing limbs, Vi screamed 'LAST ONE IN THE POOL HAS TO LICK HEIMERDINGER'S HAIRY BACK!'

All hell broke loose as the congregated masses pushed and scrambled to get in the water. Morgana smiled and quickly scaled a few rungs of the ladder on a nearby lifeguard station. Her wings may not be in good enough condition to fly these days, but they were sure as hell capable of what she was about to do. Pushing off with her feet, she spread her wings majestically and glided over the heads of the laughing, shoving guests, causing many of them to gape upwards at the sight. She swooped over the centre of the pool and then tucked her wings in quickly, to enter a perfect vertical dive into the water.

The commotion continued around her as she surfaced, shaking her head and wiping the water from near her eyes. She had landed not far from Caitlyn and Vi, who were cheering her entrance as the rest of the guests continued to pile into the pool.

Finally, the last couple of people found space to jump in and the only one left at the water's edge was Orianna, looking down at the water with what Morgana had to guess was apprehension.

'I appear to be the subject of this forfeit,' stated Orianna.

Slowly and deliberately, she reached over into the pool and grabbed Heimerdinger by the scruff of his neck. A small metal protrusion extended from her mouth as the yordle started to writhe and protest. Orianna ignored him and dragged her 'tongue' up his back in one long stroke. Nodding with satisfaction, she held Heimerdinger out over the water and released him. Several people quickly made space.

A voice whispered in Morgana's ear as she was treading water.

'Quite the entrance, darling.' It was Caitlyn. Under the water, Morgana felt a hand squeeze her ass. 'So what's your master plan to get in my teeny little bikini bottoms? One of your potions? Some good old-fashioned charm? A recommendation from Janna?'

Morgana's stomach lurched. Was she really busted already? Had Janna said something?

'Uhh, what makes you-' she began.

'Darling, please, remember whom you're dealing with. My entire life is dedicated to the art of observation and deduction. I've already heard about your new line of products, already heard that you've railed _at least_ LeBlanc and Janna, probably more besides. Your only price for that beautiful cake was an invitation to my party when you didn't know who any of the guests would be and you're wearing that _luscious_ bikini. You came here to fuck me.'

'And I still intend to,' said Morgana boldly. She was caught in the act – no point dancing around the issue now. She turned to face Caitlyn, who was bobbing in the water, the tops of her high, firm breasts glistening with moisture. Her hair hung heavy with water behind her and was pulled back from her beautiful face, which regarded Morgana appraisingly.

'How interesting,' said Caitlyn. 'I haven't decided if I want to fuck you yet, though.'

On the surface of the water, it seemed to the casual observer as if the two women were simply engaged in conversation. Below the surface, Caitlyn's long, slender leg reached out and she ran her foot up the inside of Morgana's thigh. Her toes found the angel's bulge and started to rub and massage it, even whilst the two of them were surrounded by noisy, splashing guests. Morgana found herself quickly growing hard from the stimulation.

'For what it's worth, Janna told me that you were able to keep up with her for the entire flight over here,' Caitlyn continued, sliding her toes over Morgana's hardening cock.

'It's true, although I wouldn't say I had a lot of choice in the matter,' Morgana replied.

'Hah, yes, she can be a little bit demanding.' Caitlyn's toes pulled down the waistband of Morgana's bikini, causing her cock to pop free under the water. Bringing her other foot up, she started to gently give Morgana a discreet footjob in the middle of the crowded pool. The other guests happily splashed and swam nearby. 'You satisfied her, though, even if she didn't tell you.'

'She told you that?'

'It was obvious. Anyway,' Caitlyn's feet gripped a little more firmly and stroked a little quicker. She looked into Morgana's eyes and gave a sly wink with her bright blue eyes. 'I think I might have a use for some of your new products. What do you charge for them?'

Morgana was struggling to concentrate on the conversation. Caitlyn was skilled even with her feet, she shuddered to think what other tricks the officer had up her sleeve. 'I uh, I operate on more of what you'd call a barter system. We could negotiate certain – ahh – services in exchange for goods.'

'Oh, it's like that is it? Caitlyn pondered, still tugging off Morgana's girlcock with her petite, slippery feet. She subtly stroked one perfect breast with her fingertips as she held Morgana's gaze. 'Very well, I'll find you after the party and maybe we can come to an arrangement.'

The feeling of Caitlyn's feet at work and the excitement of being in such a public place was starting to push Morgana to the point of climax. She bit her bottom lip as her chest rose and fell with her heavy breathing.

Seeing the signs that Morgana was about to come, Caitlyn glanced around her and then, with a coy smile, she slipped under the water. Morgana couldn't believe it when she felt Cait's hands grab her ass and the officer's mouth swallow her cock under the surface. The sheriff sucked so hard that Morgana's head began to spin and before she knew it, her orgasm was swelling inside of her and she began to spurt into Caitlyn's mouth.

Impressively, Cait stayed under the water for the whole time, sucking and swallowing every last drop of cum as Morgana grunted and moaned, trying to avoid being noticed. As her orgasm died down, Cait released her grip and pushed off her thighs, surfacing a few feet away with a nonchalant expression on her face.

'It was good to meet you, Morgana – perhaps I'll catch up with you later.' With that, Cait swam over to the edge of the pool and pulled herself out of the water. Morgana admired her legs as she went, as well as the cute miniskirt-like fabric that covered her bikini bottoms.

Pulling up her bikini and re-tying her sarong, Morgana splashed aimlessly around the pool for a minute or two whilst her cock softened and relaxed a little. When she felt able to walk around without too obvious a bulge again, she climbed out near the sun loungers. Did that count as mission accomplished? No, she decided. She still wanted to fuck Caitlyn and that was what she was going to do. The business in the pool was just a warm-up. The best was yet to come.

With the excitement of Caitlyn's entrance over and done with, the guests had mostly returned to their previous pursuits, although a few more were now enjoying the water of the pool and a couple of brightly-coloured beach balls bounced around the area. Caitlyn and Vi were chatting with Jayce over by the barbecue and Heimer and Orianna seemed to be discussing some aspect of the automaton's spinning chassis.

After a little while, Vi gathered everybody's attention again and declared it was time to cut the cake, before stepping into the crowed and pushing Caitlyn forward towards the refreshment tables. Caitlyn obliged a few guests by first posing in front of the two poro cakes with the knife and smiling for various cameras. Morgana licked her lips, admiring the way that the sheriff so effortlessly pushed out her hips and pouted, oozing sultry appeal as she did.

As she was fantasizing once again about having her way with Caitlyn, a strong hand grabbed her wrist. She turned to see Vi's face mere inches from her own, a knowing smile looking back at her from beneath a mess of vivid pink hair.

'You and me need to talk, Fairycake.' The Piltover enforcer started to walk, still gripping Morgana's arm.

Morgana was quite confident she could have overpowered Vi, but that would cause a scene and probably ruin her chances of achieving what she came here for. Besides, she didn't even know what Vi wanted yet. She allowed herself to be led away by the neon-haired hell-raiser towards an unassuming brick building away from the main pool area. Vi approached a plain black door with the words 'STAFF ONLY' painted on it and opened it, pulling Morgana inside. Inside were a number of large boilers along with the expected pipes and valves – used for regulating the temperature of the water in different parts of the park to keep it at perfect swimming temperature in any weather.

Closing the door, Vi turned to Morgana. 'You know, Fairycake, I don't need to be a genius investigator like little old Caitlyn over there to see that there's something going on between you two.'

Morgana's face was a picture of innocence. 'Oh? Whatever do you mean?'

Vi frowned, 'How about the fact that you and me are the only two folks here who aren't all squeaky-clean, goody-two-shoes? Caitlyn doesn't invite people like _you_ to her social gatherings. She has an image to maintain. Shit, she only brings me because she needs to make it look like she has me under control.'

'Well, I suppose I should feel honoured.'

'Yeah, honoured isn't the word I was going to use. Horny as fuck is closer, I think.'

Morgana shrugged nonchalantly, 'What can I say, your partner is an attractive lady.'

'Damn right she is, looks like you're pulling out all the stops too. Think you coulda put any more skin on display?'

'Oh, definitely,' said Morgana with a wicked smile. She reached down and unfastened her sarong, letting it fall to the floor. Inside her tiny bikini bottoms, the outline of her semi-erect cock bulged visibly. Her smooth thighs glistened with residual moisture from her dip in the pool.

Vi seemed genuinely taken aback for a few moments. Looking down at the impressive member scrunched inside the scrap of fabric, she bit her lip. 'Ohhh, it's like that is it? Does Cait know?'

'I think she might.'

'Hmph, well. If you're going to make a move like that, you're going to need my permission.'

'I am? And how do I get that, then?'

'Like this.' Vi leaned in and kissed Morgana deeply, wrapping her arms around the angel's back.

Morgana was a little surprised, but not enough to stop her from enthusiastically returning the kiss, reaching down to grab Vi's hips and squeeze her firm ass. She pulled Vi towards her, grinding her still-clothed cock into the enforcer's groin.

Vi let out a moan into Morgana's mouth and fumbled at the angel's bikini bottoms, pulling them down far enough to free her rapidly-hardening erection. Grabbing it needily in one strong hand, she started jerking Morgana quickly whilst kissing the Noxian longingly and sliding her tongue inside her mouth. When she finally broke the kiss, Vi leaned in towards Morgana.

'People will notice if we're gone too long, stick it in my ass and be quick.' She kissed Morgana on the lips again and then pulled down her bikini bottoms. Turning around, she leaned against a wall with her hands and parted her legs, inviting Morgana to enter her tiny puckered rear entrance.

Morgana stepped up behind the enforcer, stroking over Vi's sopping wet pussy with her head, coating it in the pink-haired woman's slick juices. She brought her freshly-moistened cock to Vi's ass and pushed hard. She slid in more easily than she'd expected, but the enforcer's rear entrance was still extraordinarily tight. Vi groaned loudly and Morgana felt her inside walls squeezing and milking her cock already.

Reaching around, Morgana pulled down Vi's top roughly and grabbed her ample tits, groping them with her hands while she slid herself almost to the hilt in the rebel's back passage. Vi pushed back urgently into her and Morgana responded by thrusting hard, completely burying herself in the tight asshole. Still squeezing the enforcer's breasts, she started a hard, fast rhythm of thrusts, slamming hard into Vi's ass over and over, grunting loudly with a mixture of pleasure and effort.

'Oh fuck, that's it,' groaned Vi. 'Are you imagining doing this to Caitlyn, you dirty bitch?'

Morgana hadn't been, but now she was. She imagined bending Cait over in that sexy black miniskirt and pulling it aside to reveal her tiny, tight hole ready and waiting. She grabbed Vi by the throat and slammed her cock in to its full depth, making the other woman release a guttural moan of pleasure and pain. Sliding out quickly, she pounded her cock in hard again and again, pushing Vi against the wall in front of them with one hand on her breasts and the other around her throat. Her orgasm swelled up inside of her and she did her best to stifle a cry of pleasure as she started to cum hard inside the enforcer's tight ass.

After Morgana's climax, the two women hastily pulled on their clothes again, adjusting themselves as best they could.

Vi smiled at Morgana, suddenly looking more vulnerable than the angel was used to seeing her.

'Not bad, Fairycake,' said Vi softly. She leaned in and kissed Morgana gently on the cheek before stroking her arm gently. 'See you later.'

With that, she slipped back out of the boiler room to return to the celebrations. Morgana gave it a couple of minutes before doing the same.

The pool party continued throughout the afternoon. Morgana had a brief chance to speak with Leona, who was still maintaining a calm, detached attitude whilst in public. The solari was warm and friendly, but displayed no real signs of affection towards Morgana in front of others.

Garen and Jarvan IV both approached her at different times and were surprisingly respectful considering where she'd chosen to make her home. Jarvan IV assured her that he didn't consider her a 'Real Noxian' and advised that her culinary services were always welcome in the royal houses of Demacia should she desire a change of scenery. Morgana thanked him politely, but couldn't quite see herself living somewhere quite so uptight as Demacia.

As the evening drew on, the guests were surprised by the arrival of a gigantic zeppelin overhead, blotting out the sun that hung low in the western sky. Hanging from the underneath of the zeppelin and supported by four thick steel cables was a large platform with huge stacks of amplifiers, speakers and a massive drumkit. Five figures stood upon the platform, silhouetted by what sunlight filtered through from behind the blimp. One of the figures, huge and clad in heavy spiked shoulder guards picked up an oversized guitar and strummed a single chord. The air vibrated and hummed with energy. The crowd erupted into frenzied cheers as it became obvious who was on the platform.

The PA system came to life and a sinister, ethereal voice could be heard.

'Ladies, gentlemen and spirits of the dead! We. Are. _PENTAKILL!_ '

The platform lit up in a flood of coloured lights, swirling this way and that. Mordekaiser brandished his guitar, Yorick stood hunched over his bass and Olaf held his drumsticks aloft from behind his kit. Karthus' robes billowed in the wind as he cut a striking figure behind his microphone stand. And then there was Sona. The maven of the strings was clad in a black leather bodysuit cut low around the neck to display her jaw-dropping cleavage. The suit clung to her tiny waist and accentuated the flare of her round hips before giving way to a pair of knee-high black leather boots. Her etwahl floated mysteriously in the air in front of her as she stood, poised to play her first notes.

Olaf's drumsticks cracked together four times in quick succession and the band launched into their first song. Morgana recognised it as ' _Teamfight_ ' from their first album. The cables supporting the platform started to extend, lowering the whole apparatus towards the ground in a cordoned-off area away from the pools. As it came down, all eyes were on Sona and her breathtaking physique, especially her already huge chest squashed and uplifted as it was by the tight bodysuit. Morgana could see why Leona had admitted to being jealous of her assets – she looked almost too good to be real.

A familiar whirring noise drew closer and Morgana turned her head to see Orianna.

'Morgana, I regret to inform you that you no longer have the largest breasts of any female at this gathering,' said the clockwork girl matter-of-factly. 'That particular accolade now belongs to Sona.'

Morgana sighed deeply. 'Orianna, darling, get fucked would you?' She stalked off through the crowd not in search of anybody in particular, just wanting to get away from the awkwardness that was the robotic champion.

Weaving her way through the revellers, Morgana made her way towards the changing room area hoping to get five minutes of respite from the noise and bustle of the party. Finding the door marked 'Ladies', she pushed it open and entered. As the door swung shut, the blaring noise of the concert dulled a little, but the thrum of the bass and the beat of the kick drum still pounded their way through the walls. The changing room was a decent size – enough to accommodate 15 or so people - and had wood-panelled walls as well as wooden benches to sit on and change. There were a few cubicles dotted around for privacy as well as a doorway through to a shower area beyond.

Morgana slumped onto a bench and let her body relax for a moment. She considered taking a quick shower to perk herself up but her train of thought was interrupted when the door swung open and Cait and Vi came striding in.

'Well, well well, what have we here?' Vi grinned smugly at Morgana.

'Just the person I was hoping to bump into,' said Caitlyn, smiling mischievously. She pushed the door shut and turned the latch, locking it.

Morgana stood up and regarded the two, suddenly feeling intrigued and forgetting the annoyance of Orianna. Caitlyn's black bikini hugged her figure as well as ever and Vi's athletic body and strong abs rippled beneath her hot pink outfit. Morgana couldn't help but lick her lips briefly.

'What can I do for you two ladies?' she asked coyly.

'Well,' said Caitlyn, 'they say not to mix business and pleasure, but now seems like the perfect opportunity to do just that. I propose we play with my favourite toy, then you fuck me senseless and then we talk about having a few crates of your new tonics shipped over to Piltover where I believe I can put them to very good use.'

'That sounds agreeable to me,' said Morgana breaking into an eager smile as she savoured the thought of penetrating Caitlyn's tight holes. 'So what is your favourite toy?'

Caitlyn smiled. 'Vi, on your knees. Now.'

Vi's demeanour transformed. She dropped to her knees, all her cockiness and attitude melting away. She looked up at Caitlyn with wide, nervous eyes.

'Good,' Caitlyn continued, 'Now, remove my clothes.'

Vi reached up and unfastened Caitlyn's top, pulling it away and freeing the sheriff's beautiful, firm breasts. They were a little larger than a handful each, pale and smooth.

Hooking her fingertips inside the waistband of Caitlyn's miniskirt-style bikini, Vi pulled down the garment. Morgana gasped audibly as she saw Caitlyn's cock spring free from its confines. It was six inches long and already semi-erect. _How had she been hiding that so well?_

As her swimsuit hit the floor, Caitlyn stepped out of it and then grabbed Vi's hair roughly. She pulled the punk girl's mouth roughly onto her cock down to the base and looked over at Morgana as Vi started sucking desperately.

'Come on over here, Morgana, sweetie. Vi here has a hand free at least that she should be using on you.'

Morgana pulled off her bikini and sarong quickly and approached the two women as Caitlyn's eyes wandered up and down her body. As she got close, Vi reached up quickly and immediately started jerking her off with one hand whilst continuing to suck on Caitlyn's thick member. Morgana leaned in and kissed Caitlyn deeply on the mouth, her tongue intertwining with the officer's. She felt Caitlyn's hand grab one of her breasts and grope it, squeezing the nipple. Caitlyn's other hand still held on to Vi by the hair as she thrust deeply into the rebel's mouth, making her splutter and cough occasionally as her mouth serviced her superior.

'She puts on a wonderful act to the public, doesn't she?' Caitlyn's eyes twinkled as she spoke, her breathing a little heavier on account of the oral pleasure she was receiving.

'She does indeed,' Morgana agreed 'quite the performer.'

'Mm, speaking of performing, she has quite the skilled mouth. Vi, suck Morgana's dick.'

Vi broke off her blowjob as Caitlyn let go of her head and immediately turned to Morgana. Grabbing the angel's ass, Vi opened wide and slid her mouth down the angel's length. The whole length of Morgana's girlcock disappeared into Vi's mouth, entering her tight throat.

'Ohhh, fuck!' exclaimed Morgana with surprise. 'Oh, that feels good.'

'Told you she was good.' Caitlyn looked Morgana up and down, 'Then again, so am I.' She stepped around behind the angel and knelt down. Parting the Noxian's ass cheeks, she slipped her tongue out and started to lick and lap at the puckered asshole between them.

Morgana's knees started to shake as waves of pleasure washed through her. With Vi deepthroating her cock and Caitlyn's soft, wet tongue pleasuring her asshole, her head span with dizzying sensations of bliss. She felt like she could have orgasmed right then into Vi's mouth, but held on, trying to prolong the pleasure for as long as she could.

After a short while, Caitlyn withdrew her tongue and stood up behind Morgana. Reaching around to grab two huge handfuls of the angel's large breasts, she said 'I want you inside me, but it's only fair to let you finish using my little cum-dumpster here first. Which hole do you want to cum inside?'

Morgana looked down at the pink-haired girl sucking and slurping noisily on her cock. There was only one hole she hadn't filled of Vi's yet and it seemed a shame to waste it.

'Hmmm,' said Morgana, 'I think I'll blow my load inside her sweet pink little pussy.'

Caitlyn nodded, seemingly in approval. 'Vi, undress. Now.'

Without breaking her deepthroating motion, Vi quickly unclasped her bikini top and discarded it. She pulled down her bottoms to her knees and wiggled out of them, still servicing Morgana's cock.

'Good, now get on the bench. On all fours. Ass in the air.'

Vi pulled Morgana's cock from her mouth with a final pop that made the angel shudder with pleasure. The pink-haired girl climbed up onto a bench and went to her arms and knees, arching her back to push her rump into the air.

'All yours.' Caitlyn gave Morgana's breasts a final squeeze and then let go, walking over to Vi and stroking the enforcer's hair thoughtfully. 'I suppose I get to enjoy this little mouth again, then.' She snatched up another handful of Vi's hair and lifted one foot up to place it on the bench. She pulled Vi's head down once more onto her cock and started fucking the other woman's throat with strong thrusts of her hips.

Morgana gazed at the smallish, rounded hips of the Piltover enforcer. Her cock had been buried in that tight ass only a couple of hours ago. She hadn't expected to be in this situation again so soon. Vi was completely shaven and her pussy looked tight and slick. Morgana's cock was still drenched in the enforcer's saliva and when she rubbed it against Vi's opening, the pink-haired woman groaned loudly onto Caitlyn's cock, who in turn rolled her eyes upwards with the pleasure of the vibrating sensation.

Morgana teased Vi's pussy for just a couple more seconds before sliding her length inside. It was hot and tight and the walls gripped her cock almost as tightly as that sweet asshole had done earlier in the evening. Grabbing hold of Vi's hips, Morgana thrust hard into the other woman's depths over and over. As she pounded into the needy hole, she looked up and realised that Caitlyn was staring at her with an expression of sultry lust. Her dark indigo hair hung partly over one eye and she bit her bottom lip, drinking in the sight of the angel. Morgana met her gaze and the two pounded away at the slutty toy between them as they hungered for each other's bodies. Both women started to breathe heavily and as their orgasms built inside them, they leaned in across Vi's submissive form and kissed deeply, grabbing each other's heads to pull themselves together as they started to climax. Their tongues swirled and squeezed together as they groaned loudly into the kiss, shooting bursts of cum into Vi's mouth and snatch.

Caitlyn sighed happily. 'Mmm, that was wonderful. We're done with you now, Vi. Get dressed and get out.'

Vi nodded and swallowed deeply, drinking down Caitlyn's load. She hastily pulled on her bikini for the second time that day and then slunk out of the changing rooms. Caitlyn quickly strode over and locked the door again behind her.

'I'm impressed with what you've done with her,' said Morgana. 'She doesn't exactly seem like the submissive type.'

'It was less work than you might think – all that attitude is bluster and front. Secretly, she adores being dominated like that.' Caitlyn returned to Morgana and pushed her breasts against the angel's, leaning in to kiss her again. 'Now,' she said. 'Are you ready for your main course? I took the liberty of picking up that bag you brought in with you – I thought it might have something in it that would come in handy.'

Caitlyn walked over to a locker and opened it, pulling Morgana's tote bag from inside. The one she had brought with some 'essentials'. Reaching inside, she started to peruse the different coloured glass bottles. 'Hmm, _Purple Lust?_ I think we've got plenty of lust already... _Carnal blessing?_ Sounds interesting, but not what I'm looking for... _Avatar's Caress?_ I think my body will do just fine how it is... _Ahha! Dark Potence_ – you didn't mention this one in your promotional whispers, Ms. Morgana. Does it do what I think it does?'

'If you think it grants an incredible erection and an awful lot of sexual stamina, then yes,' said Morgana.

'Perfect.' Caitlyn uncorked the bottle and drank half of the contents, passing the rest to Morgana, who quickly downed the rest.

Caitlyn set down the bag and approached Morgana once again. Without saying a word, she slipped her arms around the back of the angel's neck and then lifted up her legs to wrap them around the Noxian's waist. Both ladies' cocks were already becoming rock-hard once again. Caitlyn rubbed her nose gently against Morgana's and looked her in the eye.

With a voice of pure innocence and in that beautiful accent of hers, Caitlyn very sweetly said to Morgana 'Please would you fuck my little asshole until you cum?'

Morgana grabbed hold of her own girlcock and quickly found Caitlyn's puckered ass. She pushed firmly and her cock – still slick with Vi's fluids as well as her own – slid inside the sheriff's rear.

The two kissed passionately as Morgana thrust deeply into Caitlyn's tight ass. The officer held on to Morgana with one hand and both legs and reached down with her other hand to jerk herself off, rubbing her cockhead against Morgana's smooth skin.

Morgana groaned loudly and plunged her tongue into Caitlyn's welcoming mouth as she pumped in and out of the sniper's incredible behind. Before long, she pushed Caitlyn's back up against a locker to provide her with more leverage and started to plough even harder into the officer's depths. Caitlyn responded by moaning wantonly and jerking herself even more vigorously. Before long, the law enforcer was writhing and moaning as she approached her second orgasm. She started to cum hard, spurting loads from her cock all over Morgana's tits and stomach. In turn, Morgana found she couldn't hold off any longer and her own climax began to sweep through her body. Shooting six or seven times inside Caitlyn's ass, her head swam with unbelievable sensations of delight and ecstasy. After riding out her orgasm, she sank down onto a bench and laid back, bringing Caitlyn with her as the officer laid on top of her naked body. The two kissed again, breathing heavily and pressing their sweaty bodies together.

'That was even better than I expected,' said Caitlyn after a while. 'I think I'll enjoy working with you.'

'Agreed,' said Morgana. 'Shall we talk business?'

Caitlyn looked down at her. 'Soon,' she said and kissed Morgana softly. 'Soon.'


	6. A Silver Lining

_It is sometimes said that fools rush in where angels fear to tread. In Valoran, however, there is one angel who fears nothing. Many are hesitant to approach her, but in the end they will all come…_

It was the morning after the pool party. The bright sunlight easily penetrated the thin curtains of Morgana's hotel room, flooding it with unwelcome illumination. The fallen angel extended one violet wing and curled it around her head in a feeble attempt to block out some of the brightness. It was no use, though, and she decided to get up.

The pool party had been an unmitigated success. She'd turned up in the hope of seducing Caitlyn and had ended up not only doing that, but thoroughly using and abusing Vi in the process. She smiled to herself, reminiscing about the encounter. Sitting up and swinging her legs off the bed, she stretched luxuriously, spreading her arms and wings to their full width, making a silly mewling noise from the pleasure of the movement whilst she knew nobody could hear her.

After she and Caitlyn had enjoyed each others' bodies, the two had agreed to a deal whereby Morgana would provide the sheriff with a steady supply of her tonics. In return, Caitlyn would not only make herself and Vi available for future dalliances, but she would also pull some strings within Piltover to provide Morgana with access to some of the city's vast technological resources. The angel had some big plans brewing for both of her businesses and this would go a long way towards realising them.

Morgana rose to her feet, stretching once again. She was completely naked and enjoyed the feeling of the sun warming her body through the flimsy curtains. The rest of the previous evening had been something of a blur. She had listened to the last few songs of Pentakill's set and thoroughly enjoyed them before allowing herself a few drinks and dancing the night away. Now that she thought back, she hadn't seen Leona for the rest of the party, which struck her as a little odd. She had seen Vayne through the crowd several times though, usually staring at her with a look of revulsion before disappearing into the crowd. Morgana had half expected the night hunter to outright attack her, either verbally or physically but Shauna had kept her distance. She hadn't looked bad, now that Morgana thought back. She'd been wearing a smoke-grey once-piece bathing suit and filled it out a little more than Morgana had expected.

Shaking her head to snap herself out of her daydream, Morgana padded over to her en-suite bathroom and turned on the shower. She kept the temperature lukewarm and enjoyed the feeling of the barely-warm water as it cleaned and invigorated her. Her thoughts drifted away once again to the sight of Sona stood on the stage with her band, Pentakill. Her incredible body had been squeezed into a tight leather bodysuit, enough to drive anybody mad with lust. Morgana would probably have gone after her immediately if she hadn't been so focused on sealing the deal with Caitlyn. She found herself wondering if Sona was still in town or if her rock and roll lifestyle already had her jetting off to another exotic location. If it hadn't been for the libido-dampening effects of the cool water, she'd probably have driven herself into a lustful frenzy picturing the maven of the strings' stunning figure. As it was, she was more hungry than horny and stepped out of the shower to dry off and think about going out for breakfast.

As Morgana was towelling herself dry, she heard a knock at the door – three loud and precise _taks_. It almost sounded like somebody was using a door-knocker, except that there wasn't one on her hotel room door.

Mostly dry but still completely naked, Morgana cursed her visitor's bad timing. She considered just ignoring whomever it was but then thought that if it turned out to be Leona or Caitlyn, or even Vi then she would rather let them in, all things considered. Breakfast could probably wait.

Wrapping the large white bath towel around herself, she fastened it around her chest, covering some of her cleavage but leaving a generous amount on display. Heading to the door, she turned the handle and opened it. If she had been more awake, she might have noticed the now-familiar whirring noise from the other side but in her slightly drowsy state she was oblivious until the door was open and in front of her stood Orianna, the clockwork girl.

Morgana's stomach sank.

'Orianna...hello, erm...' was all she could manage due to a combination of sleepiness and surprise.

'Good morning, Morgana. I am pleased to see you again. How are you?' Orianna stood in the doorway, motionless other than the clicking and spinning of the metallic 'skirt' around her waist. When she spoke, her silver lips moved in a complex and fascinating fashion, although it seemed to Morgana like they were moving because she thought they ought to move more than anything else.

'I'm fine, thank you,' said Morgana, struggling to put her morning brain in the right gear for this conversation. Anybody else would likely have apologised for interrupting her while she was clearly in the middle of getting dried and dressed, but Orianna lacked many social graces common to the more human champions of the league. 'What do you want, exactly?' she asked.

'I wanted to discuss something you said at the party yesterday,' said Orianna. 'Although I do not believe it is considered appropriate to address it quite so directly, I must allude to the point several times to gauge your interest. Apropos of this, I should inform you that I like your outfit. It is both unusual and revealing, and it highlights your large breasts and athletic legs magnificently.'

'Orianna, this isn't an outfit. It's a towel. I was drying off after a shower.' Morgana's brain was screaming for coffee. Or alcohol. Or both. Both sounded really good right now. She felt like slamming the door in the clockwork girl's face, but something stopped her. Perhaps it was the distant possibility that Caitlyn had sent the automaton for some reason she might yet appreciate, or the fact that she didn't exactly _hate_ being told how attractive she was...

'Understood,' said Orianna. 'I like your towel.' She almost looked hopeful.

Morgana sighed, 'Look, just come inside and close the door already.'

Orianna stepped inside the hotel room and pushed the door shut. Gears hummed and whirred and her skirt kept up its irregular clicking rotation. As she looked around the room, Morgana took a moment to take in the clockwork girl's body. For what was essentially a very complex machine, she was actually quite shapely. Her face was good-looking in a slightly otherworldly kind of way and her 'father' had seen fit to give her quite a generous chest and trim waist. Her torso hovered eerily above her lower half, where the ticking, rotating skirt sat above a pair of rounded, feminine hips and smooth thighs, leading down to slim calves and ankles. With the right paint job and a personality upgrade, Orianna could probably be quite the sex kitten. It was an odd thought - it almost amused her to think of a mechanical contraption in that way.

After surveying the hotel room, Orianna turned back to Morgana.

'Caitlyn told me that you have started producing tonics with a range of sexual applications,' she said. 'It seems that most of them focus on manipulation of the female body, why is that?'

It was a strange question, although not much stranger than most of what Orianna came out with. Morgana sat on the edge of the bed, still clad in just her white bath towel. This at least was a question she could answer - the thoughts came bubbling into her mind almost as if she had rehearsed them. In a way she had, it was what had led her to start her venture in the first place.

'The female body is a beautiful thing,' the angel said, 'You said so yourself when we spoke at the party. I thought about how satisfying it would be to manipulate it, refine it, enhance it and then use it. My tonics do that – they tap into what the female body already does – feel lust, feel pleasure, look appealing – and amplify it many times over.'

In that moment, a strange thought came unbidden into Morgana's mind. She felt compelled to voice it.

'Do you ever feel lust, Orianna?'

Orianna paused for a moment – even the clicking of her skirt stopped.

'Perhaps,' she said.

'Perhaps?' said Morgana.

'I do not know if what I feel is the same as what you feel. If what I consider 'happiness' is what you consider 'happiness'. For example, when Caitlyn congratulates me on apprehending a criminal with only three broken bones or fewer, I feel a sort of warmth flow through me. It feels pleasant, as if it is the correct kind of thing to feel. And when I see an attractive individual, such as yourself or Caitlyn, I sometimes feel a...different kind of warmth. It is simultaneously pleasant and frustrating. It was my aim to ask for your input with regards to this.'

'Wait,' said Morgana, 'you feel _aroused_ when you see me?'

'Perhaps that would be the best word for it, yes.'

'Why would your father even give you a capability like that, I thought he made you to be a fighter in the League?'

'He made me to be a daughter. To learn and think and feel and judge and act and react. He was not selective when it came to emotions and made me capable of feeling them all. That is the answer to your question – yes, I do feel lust.'

Morgana was quiet for a moment. She felt like she was seeing a different side of Orianna to the bumbling embarrassment that had vexed her at the party yesterday. Once again, her eyes were drawn to the undeniably feminine body of the clockwork girl and she wondered if her hextech mind had any aptitude for intimate acts – if that kind of thing had been 'programmed' in along with her ability to feel and think.

There was something else that she wondered, though. Something that had been bugging her since Orianna mentioned it.

'What did you mean a moment ago when you said you wanted to discuss something I said at the party? asked Morgana.

Orianna's ticking stopped for a few moments again, like it had when asked about her being able to feel lust.

'I don't know if it socially appropriate for me to state it directly,' she said.

'That doesn't usually stop you.'

'My apologies, I do not intentionally act inappropriately. Such things are hard to define and quantify and are therefore prone to miscalculation.'

Morgana shrugged, 'I wouldn't be too hard on yourself about it – there are plenty of organic creatures who still get it wrong after a lifetime of practice. But more importantly, you didn't answer my question. What did I say yesterday that you wanted to discuss?'

'While the band were performing, you told me to get fucked,' said Orianna. 'I considered this for a while and decided that it was something I should definitely try. My father gave me the appropriate parts but did not explain to me what they were for. He said I would learn that when I was making my way in the real world. I understand how it works now and I've sometimes seen how Caitlyn and Vi become intimate, although I understand that sex does not always involve that degree of violence and swearing.'

Morgana blinked but said nothing.

'You are a beautiful woman, Morgana,' Orianna continued, 'and I understand that you also have the necessary parts to fulfil the male role in the act of sexual intercourse. I cannot think of anybody more appropriate to engage with for my first experience of this nature, especially as you gave me the encouragement to make the decision.'

Morgana's head was swimming. Something in the back of her mind wanted to explain to Orianna what 'get fucked' really meant, but that part of her brain was not in control at the moment. Instead, she nodded, once again letting her eyes stray over the automaton's shapely silver and gold body. She stood up from the bed and let her towel fall to the floor. Her naked body stood exposed for Orianna to examine. Her large, full breasts comfortably outsized the clockwork girl's and her thick girlcock was already becoming aroused.

'You need some assistance in reaching a fully aroused state,' said Orianna. 'I can help with this.'

As Morgana watched, the sharp claw-like tips of Orianna's fingers started to recede, with smooth, rounded coverings taking their place. The clockwork girl reached down to her spiked skirt and twisted it sharply, causing it to _click_ and detach from her lower half. She discarded it on the floor. Taking two deceptively dainty steps towards Morgana on her ballerina toes, Orianna looked into the angel's eyes and for once said nothing to ruin the moment. Instead, she reached down slowly and took Morgana's cock in her hand.

The angel almost jumped, not because the hand was icy cold, but because it wasn't. She'd expected Orianna to feel cold and lifeless to the touch, but instead her hand was warm and surprisingly dexterous. The nimble metallic fingers grasped her cock gently and began to stroke and stimulate it. An involuntary sigh of pleasure escaped Morgana's lips – she wasn't really accustomed to the gentler side of sex, but this was surprisingly enjoyable.

Orianna sank to her knees and adjusted her grip to start giving Morgana a slow handjob. As she settled into the rhythm, Morgana swore for a second that there was a sparkle in the automaton's eye. At that moment, Orianna's hand started to vibrate, sending waves of buzzing, tingling pleasure down Morgana's cock, into her groin and through her body. The clockwork girl gazed into the angel's eyes, gauging her reaction. When she saw Morgana's head flop back and heard her let out a squeal of delight, she continued her stroking motion, gripping ever so slightly more firmly as she continued to coax the thick member to life.

It didn't take Morgana long to become fully erect under Orianna's attentive manipulation. As strange as this whole scenario was, she was definitely enjoying it. She couldn't help but wonder what exactly Orianna had between her legs but guessed she was going to find out before long. Her body was tingling with arousal and anticipation as she enjoyed the steady jerking rhythm that the clockwork girl had adopted.

After a few moments, Orianna looked up again.

'I'm going to do something I think you will like,' she said.

With that, she placed her free hand on the back of Morgana's thigh and began stroking her way up towards the angel's rear. When she got there, she grasped one cheek firmly and then slid her hands inwards, searching out Morgana's tight, puckered ass. Slipping a single finger inside, she immediately began to vibrate it with even more strength than her other hand.

Waves of trembling delight flooded through Morgana and her knees shook. For a moment, she thought she might collapse, but she hastily grabbed for Orianna's head to steady herself.

'Ohhhhh, sh-it that feels go-od!' she blurted out, her cheeks flushing and her voice cracking.

'Good,' said Orianna. She slipped a second finger inside Morgana's ass as the angel mewled and moaned above her with delirious enjoyment.

Morgana's breathing started to come deep and heavy as she clung on to Orianna's head for support. She moaned loudly yet again, when suddenly Orianna's hand stopped moving and her incredible fingers ceased their vibrations and withdrew. Morgana looked down desperately at the automaton and tried to breathlessly pant out a question.

'Wha...why di... why'd-' she stammered.

'You were showing signs of approaching orgasm,' said Orianna. 'First, you must fuck me and then you can climax. Inside of me if you wish to. Now, lie down on the bed.'

Morgana nodded eagerly, carefully tucking up her wings and slinking quickly onto the bed. Her erection stood glistening, begging for attention as she watched Orianna intently.

The clockwork girl stepped lightly onto the bed and stood at her full height, her legs straddling Morgana's knees. As the angel watched, a small seam in Orianna's chassis parted, revealing a strikingly authentic set of female genitalia. Her lips and opening were dark grey in colour, but looked soft and inviting, especially in Morgana's aroused state. An iridescent glistening hinted at moisture coating the artificial pussy as the angel stared unashamedly. All she could think about was how it would feel to fuck this strange human-like creation.

Orianna gracefully lowered herself towards Morgana, straddling the angel's hips with her knees. Morgana's cock brushed against the moist opening and she shivered at the sensation. Reaching behind herself, Orianna took hold of the angel's rock-hard dick once again and slid it into her warm, damp slit.

Both women let out a groan and Orianna's expression changed.

'I did not know that penetration would feel so good,' she said. 'Morgana, your cock is stimulating me in ways I didn't know were possible. I need you to fuck me deeply.'

Morgana nodded wordlessly and grabbed a hold of the clockwork girl's skirtless hips. She thrust in hard to the lifelike pussy and shrieked once again with pleasure as it responded by tightening against her cock, almost as if it were trying to milk the cum from her. She withdrew and pumped again, revelling in the feeling that the responsive hole provided. She started to pump in a hard, urgent rhythm, her chest rising and falling dramatically as her heavy breasts undulated above her arched back.

Orianna looked down into Morgana's eyes with an almost human expression of desire. Morgana couldn't imagine the feelings she was experiencing but her own feelings of desire flooded through her and she kept up her thrusts as Orianna started to meet her motions by grinding her hips back at the culmination of each stroke. Morgana reached up and grasped at Orianna's metallic breasts, finding a strange pleasure in the warm, firm feel of them. She wished they had nipples for her to tease with her fingers, but settled instead for stroking and exploring the other woman's chest before returning her hands to stroke and grasp at the shapely rear and pump in and out of the wonderful pussy lips that swallowed her girlcock so readily.

Without warning, Orianna reached forward and pinched one of Morgana's nipples hard and at the same time set off an unbelievable vibration within her loins. The dual sensations sent lightning bolts of euphoria shooting through the angel's body and she screamed a guttural, blissful scream of carnal delight. Her hips bucked hard, hilting herself inside the automaton and her loins and head exploded in a thousand pinpoints of perfect as she started to cum hard deep inside the clockwork girl's body.

As Morgana squirmed and writhed and bucked through her climax, Orianna rode her cock, arching her back and letting out her own moans of pleasure at whatever sensations she was feeling. Finally, Morgana's body relaxed and she let out a deep sigh of contentment as all her sexual energy dissipated. She lay panting and thoroughly satisfied under the body of the robotic champion.

Orianna broke the silence after a few moments.

'I enjoyed that very much, Morgana. I hope that I performed appropriately?'

Morgana nodded, still catching her breath, 'Yes, Orianna...you were...surprisingly good.'

'I'm pleased to hear that. In fact, I would like to do this again with you when you are ready.'

'You mean, as soon as I'm ready?' Morgana was torn, as enjoyable as fucking Orianna was, she was supposed to be checking out of her hotel in a few hours and hadn't even had breakfast yet, let alone packed.

'Perhaps. Although before we engage in further carnal relations, there is something I should tell you. I think it is important to be honest with you now that we have been intimate in this fashion.'

 _Oh good, the old Orianna is creeping back in already_ Morgana thought to herself.

'What do you mean?' she asked.

'Yesterday at the pool I took one of the tonics from your bag. It was called _Purple Lust_. An aphrodisiac. I understand that your creations were designed for oral consumption but it seemed trivial enough to adapt it for airborne ingestion. I asked Heimerdinger for some help and he was able to install a dispersal unit in my back. I've been releasing your tonic into the air since I arrived today and it seems to have worked perfectly. I just needed to keep you talking while the effects took hold. I apologise for the ruse, but it was important to me that we do this. I was feeling extremely aroused since you suggested I have sex yesterday.'

Morgana took a deep breath and stared at Orianna for a moment. Then, she began to laugh. She couldn't do anything else, really. The clueless, awkward clockwork girl had executed a plan that she herself would have been proud of and had done so to perfection.

 _I've been under the effects of an aphrodisiac – my own aphrodisiac – since she came in_ , thought Morgana to herself. _That actually makes a lot of sense. But fuck it, that was good..._

'I am glad you are not angry,' said Orianna, still straddling Morgana's softening cock. 'Does that mean we can have sex again shortly?'

'Oh Ori, darling,' said Morgana. 'We can, definitely. On the condition that you give me the schematics for that dispersal...thing. I can think of a lot of good uses for something like that.'

'I'll have Heimerdinger send you a copy when I next speak to him.'

'Perfect. Now, I don't suppose that cute little body of yours does cooked breakfasts does it?'

Orianna stared blankly for a moment. 'I'm not sure I understand the question.'

'Nevermind, sweetie, I'll be right back.'

Morgana dressed herself and made for the restaurant. She figured she had time for one more bout of simulated sex before it was time to check out. On a whim, she decided where her next destination was going to be. She smiled, secure in the knowledge that she was definitely going to ruffle a few feathers to say the least.


	7. Feathers

Chapter 7 – Feathers

 _It is sometimes said that fools rush in where angels fear to tread. In Valoran, however, there is one angel who fears nothing. Many are hesitant to approach her, but in the end they will all come…_

For the second time in as many weeks, Morgana was cruising high above Valoran in an airship. Staring out through the small, solitary window in her cabin, she could just about make out the Institute of War way off in the distance. _That puts me about halfway there..._ she mused to herself. The Institute itself was not her destination, but the flight path of the dirigible took her close enough to see its familiar towering structures and the crackles of magical discharge it released into the exclusion zone around its walls. No, she had no interest in visiting the Institute anytime soon. At least not until the next season started and she would undoubtedly be summoned to compete as one of the League of Legends' most feared mages. Her destination today was Demacia.

It was only yesterday that she had been visited by Orianna, the clockwork girl. The automaton had turned up unannounced at her hotel room and had proved to be quite sexually proficient. Morgana had enjoyed her twice before departing from Piltover and had promised to visit her again when she was next in the city. Between Orianna, Cait and Vi, she was rather looking forward to a return visit. In fact, it had been tempting to stay a while longer in the city of progress but she had ultimately decided against it. Since the party and between her bouts of passion with Orianna, her mind had kept wandering back to Shauna Vayne. The witch hunter had looked at her with scorn and revulsion any time their eyes met at the party and the more Morgana thought about it, the more it turned her on. Vayne's body had looked good in her clingy grey swimsuit and the fact that the night hunter hated her guts only made it more tempting and forbidden to try and corrupt her.

Morgana took a piece of gilded card from her bag and smiled as she read it. She ran her finger over the fine, embossed print. It had arrived at the reception of her hotel that morning and she had a feeling it would come in handy. She tucked it back into her bag and stared out of the window once again. The zeppelin listed gently to the right, bound slowly but surely for her destination.

When the airship touched down, it did so with a bump that jolted Morgana from her daydreams. She had been relaxing on the bed of her cabin, lost in some fantasy. She stirred, sat up and gathered her belongings. Looking out of the window, she didn't see the bustling sight of Demacia in midsummer as she had expected. Rather, she saw the comings and goings of a quiet landing strip attached to a small village.

A quick interrogation of a crew member revealed that Demacian authorities were requiring all inbound flights to terminate outside the city walls for the next 72 hours. Preparations were in progress for a series of celebrations to mark the king and queen's 30th wedding anniversary and security throughout the city was to be at a maximum throughout. A shuttle service would be running between the city and the airstrip at regular intervals shortly.

Morgana considered waiting for the next shuttle, which was due to arrive in about 25 minutes, but instead opted to spend the extra money to hire a private taxi carriage. As soon as she climbed inside, she knew she had made the right decision. The interior was spacious, with padded, comfortable seats and tinted windows. There was a retractable screen in between driver and passenger for added privacy too; it might have come in handy if she'd had anybody to share the ride with. She closed it anyway – it was preferable to awkward silences or small talk.

The driver, a slender Demacian woman with a friendly but professional demeanour, loaded Morgana's luggage into the rear of the carriage and climbed up front. They set off at once, pulling out of the airstrip and heading for the main road to the city. The road made its way up a steep incline from the airstrip and into a heavily-forested area on its way to meet the main road to the city.

About ten minutes after entering the forest, Morgana was startled by a loud thud followed by a brief commotion from the front of the car. The dull rumble of the hextech engine sputtered out, replaced by silence. She pressed the button to lower the retractable partition and saw the driver slumped to one side, her unconscious head leaning against the side window.

At that moment, the door beside her flew open and somebody shoved a crossbow in her face. Squinting down the length of the weapon, Morgana saw the no-nonsense scowl of Quinn - Demacia's Wings and scout for the city's Royal Army.

'No sudden moves or I'll pin your skull to the headrest, understand?' barked Quinn, keeping the crossbow trained on Morgana's forehead.

The fallen angel's mouth widened into a slow, lazy smirk as she gave the interloper an appraising look.

'My goodness, that's hardly any way to welcome a foreign dignitary now, is it?' she asked, watching Quinn carefully for her reaction.

'I'm surprised you were expecting any welcome at all,' said Quinn, paying little heed to the implications of Morgana's words. 'It looks to me like you were trying to sneak your way in disguised as a tourist and for what? To undermine the peace in Demacia? To poison the people with the filth you peddle to the Noxian scum? You should have known you'd never make it to the gates undetected – Valor had you pegged before you'd even left your airship. Nothing escapes him.'

'My goodness, we are highly-strung aren't we?' Morgana still wore her smirk, unconcerned by what she considered the empty threat of Quinn's crossbow. They weren't on the Fields of Justice now and there were some very serious repercussions if the Demacian were to instigate a violent confrontation here. Besides, she was confident that her passive wards would deflect the shot more than enough to give her the upper hand if it came to an outright fight. She didn't want it to come to that, though.

'Speaking of which, where is your little pet?'

Quinn glared at her icily, 'He's _not_ a pet, he's a trusted ally. Something you wouldn't know anything about. And he's gone to inform Demacian command that a Noxian spy has been captured. Now, are you going to come quietly or do I get to have some fun with you first?'

'We'll definitely have some fun, sweet Quinn,' said Morgana, the words practically oozing from her lips, 'but not the kind that you're thinking of, I fear. There's something in my bag here that I think you'll want to see. Be a dear and refrain from shooting me for just a brief moment while I retrieve it, would you?'

Morgana reached out slowly and carefully for the handbag on the seat beside her, being sure not to make a move that might startle Quinn into doing something troublesome. She produced the piece of gilded card that she'd been admiring back in her cabin and handed it over to the scout.

Quinn took the proffered card and her eyes began to widen as she read it, crossbow still trained on her quarry. She started to lower the weapon as she read down the card, seeing that it was unmistakeably marked with the Demacian royal seal. The card declared in no uncertain terms that Morgana was cordially invited to be the guest of Jarvan Lightshield IV, Crown Prince of Demacia at the upcoming festivities to mark the royal anniversary of His Highness, Jarvan Lightshield III, King of Demacia.

'I...this...but...obviously this must be a fake of some kind...' stuttered Quinn, starting to realise the gravity of her error.

'You know it isn't,' said Morgana curtly.

Quinn glared at Morgana, her expression halfway between disdain and shame at having made such a diplomatic blunder in her zeal to apprehend the angel.

'Where did you even get this?'

'Not that it's any of your business, little footsoldier, but I became acquainted with your dear Crown Prince on a recent trip to Piltover. He personally invited me to visit Demacia at my next available convenience. But imagine how embarrassed he's going to be when he realises that his guest of honour has been assaulted by a member of the Demacian army for absolutely no reason. And outside the city limits, too! Not to mention the bodily harm of an innocent civilian... My goodness, I can't imagine him being very please about that at all...'

Quinn's cheeks were starting to flush a hot crimson colour as Morgana went on.

'No, he's not like that. The Prince respects me, knows me. He'll understand. You're just trying to stir trouble, foreigner!'

'Really, little Quinn? You're going to risk doubling down now? When you've already made the kind of mistake that could reignite a war? No, you're one of the sensible ones, I think. And besides, I'm very forgiving. In fact, if you do me one little favour then I'm willing to forget this whole mess ever happened.' She smiled sweetly at the scout, waiting for her to respond.

Quinn paused for a long moment, trying to work out what Morgana was up to. She was in the right here, wasn't she? Surely Jarvan would take her side over some filthy Noxian... But what if she had him under some kind of spell? Maybe that's why he invited her to Demacia in the first place. Perhaps she should just do whatever this favour was and let the whole thing disappear. Would that be best?

'Wh...what is the favour?' Quinn asked quietly, hand still gripping her crossbow.

Morgana's eyes lit up.

 _I've got her._

'A very fair exchange, little Quinn. All I ask is that you try a new drink that I've invented. It's a sweet, fruity little cocktail that-'

'Oh no!' Quinn took a step back. 'I've heard all about your "tonics", witch!' She raised her crossbow again.

Morgana looked a little affronted, 'Oh, and from whom have you heard about them?'

'From Vayne, she says you're using them to make people do horrible things and I'll have no part of it!'

'Sweet Quinn, the only people who have tasted my tonics have done so of their own free will and I promise you that not one of them has regretted it. Vayne is as biased as they come as far as my business is concerned. You should know she's never even seen what I have on offer, let alone sampled any. Now, need I remind you that you're still in a very compromising position. Diplomatically speaking, of course. I won't force you to drink this, but if you'll do me that favour then we can put this whole messy business behind us. What do you say?'

The angel produced a curious bottle from her bag. It was roughly pear-shaped and small, with detailed ornamentation. Inside, it was about three-quarters full with an iridescent, vaguely purple concoction. She placed it on the seat between her and Quinn.

Quinn stared at it for a few moments.

'What will it do?'

'It will relax certain inhibitions, and make certain parts of your personality come more...naturally to the surface.'

'Like what?'

'Well, that all depends on what you're really like under that frightfully formal exterior. Now, how about you join me in the carriage and take a sip. I promise to keep my end of the bargain – once you've tried the tonic then this whole incident is forgotten.'

Quinn let out a long sigh and then climbed into the cabin, sitting opposite the angel. Picking up the bottle and removing the cork stopper, she took a wary sniff. It smelled sweet with a hint of citrus. Looking at Morgana for a long moment, she finally came to a decision. She drank.

Morgana watched closely as the Demacian swallowed the elixir. She watched as the scout breathed in deeply, pushing her ample chest out and causing her leather breastplate to stretch and creak. She watched as the woman's eyes softened and her tongue played across her bottom lip. She watched as that haughty Demacian pride melted away and revealed something else altogether. Morgana smiled.

'How do you feel?' asked the angel after a minute or so.

'I feel...different.' was all Quinn could manage. She no longer met Morgana's gaze, instead choosing to look down at the fallen angel's feet.

'You know that you've been very rude, don't you?' asked Morgana.

Quinn nodded silently, still staring fixedly at the floor in front of the other woman.

'You will answer me when I ask you a question and you will call me Mistress, understand?'

'Yes, Mistress.'

'Good. Now. You know you've been very rude, don't you?'

'Yes, Mistress.'

'You deserve to be punished for that, don't you?'

'Yes, Mistress. Whatever you say, Mistress.'

'Undress.'

Quinn complied immediately. She unfastened and cast aside her cloak and shoulder armour and removed her breastplate. She unzipped her form-fitting leather bodysuit next, peeling it away from her lithe, athletic body. Morgana was pleasantly surprised to see a large, firm pair of breasts emerge from inside the restrictive garment. They were bigger than she expected and she couldn't help but lick her lips in anticipation.

Quinn shuffled the bodysuit off her legs and ankles so that only a skimpy leather thong remained. Without hesitation, she pulled it down her thighs, past her ankles and discarded it on the floor. She sat perfectly still, naked and awaiting the angel's next instruction.

Morgana smiled a gentle, approving smile.

'Good girl.'

Quinn blushed and looked down once again.

Morgana hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her skirt and underwear combined. Pulling both down and tossing them to one side, she revealed her thick girlcock, rapidly stiffening between her legs.

'Kneel.'

Quinn slid to her knees on the floor of the cabin and shuffled over between Morgana's thighs, transfixed by the sight of the huge, throbbing cock. She finally dared to look up, meeting the angel's gaze and pleading silently with a look of desperation.

'You're a filthy little slut. A whore. You don't deserve this cock, little Quinn.'

'You're right Mistress, I don't deserve it.'

'You want it, though. Don't you, little Quinn?'

'Yes, Mistress. I...I need it.'

'Beg for it,' snarled Morgana. 'Beg me to use whichever of your little fuckholes pleases me.'

Quinn looked desperate. She breathed heavily, her voice quavered and her eyes went wide as she pleaded, 'Please, Mistress. Please use my body. Claim me, use me and fuck me however you wish. I need it so badly...Please-mmmmff!'

Morgana grabbed the Demacian by the hair and impaled her throat in one rough movement. Stuffing her large, thick girlcock into Quinn's face, she held on tight to the other woman's head, pushing deeper still. She heard a groan of heady pleasure from the mewling slut that the scout had become before feeling Quinn desperately fighting her own gag reflex.

Seeing no reason to give her new pet time to adjust, Morgana began to thrust her hips in long, deep strokes that pushed deeply into Quinn's throat with each motion. For her part, the Demacian groaned with delirious pleasure, staring up adoringly at her new mistress.

'This is what you are now, little Quinn,' said Morgana, 'My little slut. My pet whore.'

Quinn simply groaned again with lust and obedience, opening her mouth in a lewd 'O' as her mistress fucked her face. As Morgana hilted herself deep inside the Demacian's throat, the obedient woman moaned and mewled with lust, taking everything the angel gave her.

Holding onto Quinn's head and fucking her face relentlessly, Morgana stared down at her new toy. The tonic was working better than she could have hoped and there was still much more pleasure to be had. She pulled Quinn's head down hard, pushing the woman's lips against her groin while she was completely sheathed inside the Demacian's mouth and throat. Holding her toy still, she spoke quietly,

'Now, sweet Quinn, when I let go of your head you are going to turn around and present me your tight little ass. You're going to beg me to use it and fuck it. And if you beg desperately enough, then I will. Do you understand?'

Quinn looked up at her, still oozing desperation from every pore, every fibre of her being. She struggled to nod as best she could while impaled on Morgana's thick cock.

'Good,' said Morgana. She held her toy down for a little longer, enjoying the feeling of Quinn's throat squeezing and convulsing around her thick meat as the scout fought to hold her breath, gagging gently. Finally, she let go.

Quinn moved quickly, turning around and planting her forearms on the seat opposite Morgana. Arching her back, she pushed her rump into the air, presenting it eagerly to the angel.

'Please, Mistress. Oh please, claim my ass, Mistress. Own it, use it, fuck it, stretch it, fill it. Do whatever you want with it Mistress, but please give me your cock! I need it so badly... Her hips squirmed and wriggled, making her firm, pert rear move hypnotically.

Morgana stood up and leaned over the scout, taking a fistful of her hair. She pushed her thick cockhead against the slim woman's rosebud and felt the Demacian shiver with lust and excitement. She pushed the tip inside, stretching Quinn out as she heard her pet groan loudly into the leather of the seat. Once her cockhead was inside, she gave her slut a hard smack on one cheek and almost came right there and then as the shock made the submissive woman clench hard on her prick, squeezing it exquisitely. She kept her cool, sliding more of her length inside as the Demacian squealed and writhed around her meat. She spanked Quinn again. Hard. Again, the scout's muscles squeezed her cock tightly in response.

Starting to pull on Quinn's hair, Morgana began to fuck her pet in a deep, slow rhythm. The other woman's ass was unbelievably tight and Morgana didn't dare fuck her any faster – she wanted this to last. Quinn kept her face buried in the seat of the carriage, breathing deeply and whining softly into the leather with a mix of dizzy pleasure and the pain of having her incredibly tight rear stretched open.

Morgana tightened her grip on the other woman's hair, hissing 'This is what you are now, little Quinn. A little pet fuckhole. A common whore. A toy. An object. My personal little fucksleeve. Say it.'

'Mmmmm...ahhhhh...I'm...I'm yours, Mistress. Your whore. Your fucksleeve.' Quinn mewled deliriously, grinding her ass into Morgana's hips, desperate to take as much of her mistress' cock as she possibly could. It filled her, stretching her to the point where she was sure she couldn't take any more. But she gave herself over to her mistress, wanting only for Morgana to use her.

Morgana pulled hard on Quinn's hair now, driving her thick girlcock deep into the Demacian's blissfully tight ass. As she dared to increase her pace a little, she realised that Quinn was breathing deeply and heavily as she ground her behind against the angel's groin. The scout's hands were clenched into fists and her whole body was quivering.

Morgana realised what was happening. Quinn wanted to cum – no, _needed_ to cum. But she was waiting for permission. The angel smiled a wicked smile, unbeknownst to her pet.

'Does your mistress' cock feel good, pet?' She taunted Quinn. Not that she needed to.

'Mmmmff... So good, Mistress.' Quinn's voice was high, fraught with tension.

'Does it feel good enough to make you want to cum, little pet?'

'Oh god, yes! Yes, Mistress! Oh please let your little pet cum, Mistress!'

Morgana said nothing. Instead, she hilted her rod hard inside Quinn, making the other woman squeal loudly. Very slowly, she withdrew her cock, inch by inch. Then, she hilted it hard again. And again. She started to fuck Quinn with a slow, powerful pace, slowly snaking her free hand around the Demacian's body to find one large, firm breast. Seeking out the nipple, she teased it with her fingertips as the Demacian trembled with pent-up sexual energy.

Morgana squeezed Quinn's nipple hard.

'Now you may cum,' she said.

Quinn screamed. The sound was so loud that Morgana heard birds take off from the nearby trees outside. Quinn's body shook and writhed and contorted as the pent-up orgasm ripped through her. She fucked herself furiously onto Morgana's cock as waves of intense bliss and euphoria surged through her, causing screams, groans and wails to pour forth from her mouth unbidden and unheeded. Her already blissfully-tight rear squeezed and contracted around the angel's dick, milking it almost painfully tightly as the scout rocked and squirmed.

Morgana was overwhelmed by the sight of the climaxing Quinn beneath her, and combined with the feeling of fucking her writhing, groaning body the angel felt her own orgasm building to a dizzying, heady peak. She let her head roll back and groaned a long, loud groan of triumph as she started to cum powerfully. Her hips bucking, she spurted jet after jet of her thick, hot jizz deep inside the Demacian's thoroughly used rear. She collapsed forward, falling on top of Quinn's body and the pair lay panting for breath.

Quinn had stayed by Morgana's side for the rest of the trip. The driver had been revived and provided with a hefty monetary gift for her inconvenience, eventually agreeing to take the pair the rest of the way to the capital. Kneeling beside Morgana's feet for the whole journey, Quinn had sent Valor away after he finally returned, instructing him to meet her again after the anniversary celebrations were over. The potion was working better than Morgana could have hoped for.

Looking down at her doting pet, Morgana said 'Now, my little whore. I know you still wish to serve me but I'm not sure I can just walk through the front gates of Demacia with one of their military's officers at my heel. I think we'll wait here a little while longer until the tonic wears off. It can't possibly be _that_ much longer...'

Quinn swallowed nervously, 'Mistress?'

'Yes, pet?'

'The tonic wore off a little while ago.'

'Oh, is that right?'

Quinn nodded meekly. 'I...just need to be used like that again. Soon. Please. Please, Mistress?'

Morgana smiled, the familiar wicked glint returning to her eye.

'I see. Well then, I think we can definitely arrange something, pet.'


	8. A Light Breakfast

_It is sometimes said that fools rush in where angels fear to tread. In Valoran, however, there is one angel who fears nothing. Many are hesitant to approach her, but in the end they will all come…_

Morgana looked out over the sprawling streets and parks of Demacia from the window of her room. From up here in one of the palace's many guest suites, the view was quite something. As much as she disliked the lofty ideals and tiresome bravado that the city seemed to engender, it certainly made for a pleasant sight first thing in the morning.

The rest of the trip had gone very smoothly. All it had taken was for Quinn to give a nod from the window of the carriage and they had breezed through every guard post and checkpoint from the forest to the palace walls. Once they reached the main gates, Jarvan Lightshield IV had already caught wind of her arrival and was waiting to greet her personally. The Exemplar of Demacia was thrilled to see Morgana and Quinn getting on so well, ushering them into a grand dining hall and calling for more food and drink than they could possibly eat. Quinn had played along perfectly, charming, chatty and quick-witted. Every so often, she cast Morgana the occasional longing glance that spoke of barely-restrained desire. The angel had not reacted to any of the pleading looks, knowing full well that it would only drive her little pet more desperate with lust.

The afternoon had been pleasant, she had to admit. Jarvan IV was a little too fond of the sound of his own voice, but he was also charming and friendly enough that she found herself enjoying many of his quips and anecdotes – carefully chosen so as to avoid any tales of his triumphs against Noxus. Where the conversation had allowed for it, Morgana had been sure to enquire after the whereabouts and proclivities of Shauna Vayne. Jarvan IV wasn't especially close with her, it seemed, but he was of the impression that she spent most of her time in and around the city, and had been invited to attend the upcoming festivities. The self-proclaimed 'witch-hunter' was not exactly officially sanctioned by the city, but at the same time the local authorities were willing to turn a blind eye to her nocturnal escapades. It would be too easy to bump into her, Morgana thought. All she had to do was be out and about after dark and Vayne wouldn't be able to resist coming after her.

Jarvan IV had been dragged away by mid-afternoon by fussing officials to oversee plans for some parade or other, which had left Morgana and Quinn alone. After being shown to her room, the angel had spent most of the rest of the day teasing Quinn to breaking point. She'd disrobed almost immediately upon entering the room, keeping her clothes on only just long enough to see that her luggage was delivered and to usher out a retinue of overly-helpful staff who seemed intent on offering her food, drink and pillows when all she really wanted was some privacy. She'd ordered Quinn to remove all her clothes of course, and to kneel and wait for her Mistress' attention.

Morgana had unpacked every item of clothing and laid all her toiletries and tonics out in the bathroom, taking her time over each and every one. Occasionally, as a passing whim, she'd toss her little Demacian pet a glance and give her cock a thoughtful stroke as if to entertain the idea of using the scout's body. When she did so, Quinn's eyes lit up and she took a deep breath, only to tremble with sexual frustration when Morgana busied herself with some other trivial task.

After a few hours of tormenting her pet by walking around naked in front of her, Morgana realised that the ground beneath Quinn had become a damp, sticky mess – a telling sign of the Demacian's desperation. Without saying a word, she had taken her little pet slut by the hair and bent her over the foot of the ornate king-sized bed. Still clutching a fistful of hair, she had plunged her thick cock deep inside her submissive toy and fucked Quinn brutally hard and deep. The scout had whimpered, mewled and whined in pleasure and gratitude and as Morgana groped the woman's lithe body, she realised that every single muscle was bunched and contracted like a coiled spring.

She remembered at that moment that Quinn wouldn't – or couldn't – orgasm without permission.

She fucked her toy with hard, punishing thrusts, giving her torturous tugs on her sensitive nipples between kneading and squeezing her full, pert breasts. Quinn whined pitifully with pleasure but her body betrayed her agony at being denied orgasm. Morgana had spanked her pet with hard, merciless strikes that left glowing red marks and then, when she was finally ready to blow her own load, she plucked a large silk handkerchief from the corner of the bed that she'd left waiting for just such a moment. Balling the handkerchief up and shoving it in Quinn's mouth as a simple gag, she said to the other woman,

'Now you may cum.'

The noise was barely muffled by the handkerchief and it was a small miracle that nobody broke down the door from the sheer commotion of Quinn's screams and her thrashing and writhing body. It was enough to push Morgana over the edge almost instantly and she'd held onto her little whore's spasming body as she shuddered and shook from her own intense climax, pumping her little fucktoy full of her thick, rich seed. Quinn was well and truly hers.

Back in the present and still looking out over the city of Demacia, Morgana's thoughts once again turned to Shauna Vayne. She'd been a little too...occupied the previous evening to go tempting the night hunter, but tonight would be a different story.

Morgana supposed that she had best shower and call for some breakfast.

'That's enough for now,' she said, almost absent-mindedly.

Quinn whimpered with reluctance but obediently stopped rimming her Mistress.

'I presume there are things expected of you today, something official or ceremonial or whatever?' Morgana ventured.

'Yes, Mistress.'

'You can go and take care of them. I may send for you later if you are required.'

'Yes, Mistress'. With that, Quinn was gone.

The anniversary itself wasn't for a few more days yet, but events such as these had a tendency to spill over and engulf the surrounding days and even weeks, especially in Demacia. As much as Morgana enjoyed her new pet, she didn't need her around while she was making her move on Vayne.

She had barely finished dressing after her shower when her breakfast arrived – the staff were efficient here. She made her way from the bedroom through the spacious living room of the suite to the double-doors that opened out onto the corridor. She opened one to allow a pair of serving staff to push a trolley in and waited patiently as they transferred a hefty cooked breakfast, orange juice, coffee, tea, pastries, jams, butter, sauces, fresh fruit, toast and warm bread rolls to a table by her door.

Morgana couldn't help but frown, 'You know I asked for breakfast for one person, yes?' she asked one of the ladies.

'Indeed, ma'am,' the girl replied, 'Prince Jarvan has instructed us to ensure that you are generously provided for. We hope you'll enjoy the breakfast. Please do send for us if you wish us to collect anything later.'

The pair both smiled politely and hurried out, closing the door behind them. Morgana stared at the mass of food in front of her, wondering where to start. She reached out to the huge plate of greasy, cooked food and picked up a sausage, seeing no reason to be delicate about things since nobody was around.

'Seems to me you're becoming rather used to having your pick of life's pleasures.' The voice came from by the window.

Morgana whirled around and, without thinking, hurled the sausage in the direction of the voice. Shauna Vayne leaned nonchalantly to one side as the delicious missile whiffed past her head and arced gracefully through the window, tumbling end over end as it shed grease indiscriminately across the walls and grounds of the Demacian palace.

'Vayne! How...ahem. What are you doing here?' It wasn't Morgana's most composed retort but then again it wasn't often she was caught completely unawares like this. She stood up to her full height, wings spread for added majesty and gave Vayne one of her looks. The kind that made most mortals come undone almost immediately.

Shauna Vayne wasn't most mortals. 'I could ask you the same thing, _witch_.' She almost spat the word. 'Except I know that you managed to ensorcel the good prince enough to make him see you as an ally. You're here at his pleasure, are you not?'

'I did nothing of the sort. Prince Jarvan invited me entirely of his own free will. Is it so hard to believe that not everybody shares your prejudices, Shauna?'

Vayne smirked. 'When it comes to you, yes. You manipulate, where manipulation doesn't work you use witchcraft, where witchcraft doesn't work you use force. You're vermin, fallen angel. And if you stay in my city much longer, you'll be exterminated like vermin.'

Morgana's eyes flared with violet fire and her fingertips twitched. As much as she wanted Vayne's body, she wasn't about to be insulted like that.

Before the angel could speak, Vayne added 'Now now, temper temper. I've promised the prince that I shan't hunt you down for the duration of the celebrations. After the grand ceremony, however? Well, that's a different story.'

'Why did you come here, then? To talk at me until my breakfast goes cold?'

Vayne frowned. 'Why would I care about your breakfast?'

Morgana groaned. It was bad enough when Orianna took things so literally, but at least she had the excuse of being a robot. Vayne really was as humourless as she seemed.

Vayne continued without waiting for a reply. 'The reason I came here, _witch_ , is to tell you that I know you've been asking after me. And you only ask after people for one reason these days. I'm here to tell you that you needn't bother because there is no way that your tonics or your anatomy will be entering my body. Not now, not ever. Do you understand?'

Morgana allowed herself a smirk. 'If that will be all, I'll enjoy my breakfast now. You can run along.'

Vayne fumed. She fumed because she'd not seen the rise in Morgana that she wanted and then fumed even more because she knew that the angel could read her anger. She turned to leave.

Morgana couldn't help herself. As Vayne turned away, she spoke up again. 'A good fucking might remind you to have a sense of humour, you know? I mean, who gets a sausage thrown at them and doesn't make a joke about it!'

Vayne dropped from the ledge, but Morgana wasn't done. 'I mean, I literally thrust my meat at you!' she yelled after the vanishing woman. It was childish, she knew, but there was a certain joy in antagonising Vayne like that.

There was a snicker of laughter from the corner of the room, near the bedroom. Morgana span around once again, this time wielding a roiling bolt of purple energy. She flung it in the direction of the noise and as it sped across the room, she saw the air bend and distort strangely. The light in the corner seemed to almost... _unwrap_ and as it did so, it revealed the form of a young blonde, who threw herself to one side and rolled across the floor to avoid the angel's dark binding.

The wrath faded from Morgana's eyes and she stared for a moment as the figure leapt gracefully back to her feet.

'Lux?'

It was the lady of luminosity herself, wearing a snug white midriff top and matching leggings, leaving her slim waist on display. Even her customary headband was white – she would have looked the picture of innocence had Morgana not just caught her spying. She straightened up and looked like she was about to snap off a salute, then changed her mind and settled for bobbing a curtsey to the angel.

'Hi!' said Lux cheerfully, then her brow furrowed in a bout of introspection. 'Er, good morning I mean. Ma'am. Miss.'

Morgana stared. 'Morgana is fine.'

'Oh, you're wondering why I'm here. Of course you are. Well, I _miiiight_ have known that Vayne planned to come and see you this morning. And I wanted to be here to make sure that you two didn't kill each other. Prince Jarvan's orders – no killing – he was very specific about that. So I just snuck in here before daybreak and bent the light in this corner around myself and waited for a while. I err... I didn't look at you. Well I did look at you but I didn't, you know, _look_ at you. When you went to shower, I mean. But not because there's anything wrong with you, of course. Because there isn't and you looked great at the pool party too even though we didn't get a chance to speak. And now you're staring at me. Is it because I'm talking too much? The prince says I talk too much sometimes. It _is_ because I'm talking too much isn't it? I should go.

Lux made for the door as a flummoxed Morgana struggled to find her voice.

'Lux, wait!'

The young mage froze, 'You're not mad are you? You're not about the throw another dark binding are you? Because if you do I'll have to throw a light binding! And I don't know what happens if a dark binding hits a light binding but it probably would damage something and then the prince will be really upset so-'

'Lux?'

'Yes?'

'Shut up, sweetie. I'm not mad.'

'Oh.'

'In fact,' said Morgana, 'I'm rather impressed. I had no idea you could be so stealthy. I had absolutely no idea you were here and I don't think Vayne did either.'

Lux pouted hotly, 'Why does everybody always forget that I used to be an elite covert operative? I mean it's a pretty big achievement. How many people have infiltrated Noxian High Command completely undetected _and_ stolen a full matching lingerie set from Katarina Du Couteau's bedchambers at the same time?'

'Err...you did that? Stole Katarina's underwear?'

'Well of course I stole all their intel as well, I mean that was my objective. But yes, I couldn't resist taking a token just to rile her up. Far too up uptight if you ask me. I haven't worn it yet, though. I think Ezreal would have a heart attack. Like, actually have a real heart attack and really properly die. You know - real dead, not just League dead. I mean I think he'd be okay with the panties and perhaps the bra, but the stockings and the suspender belt, hoo boy! They're racy. Very racy. Like, if I put them on I'd probably just spend all day in front of the mirror and I don't even think my body is _that_ good. I mean, I know it's pretty good because lots of guys were checking me out at the pool party and Jace made a dirty innuendo about power-slamming that he thought I was too innocent to notice. But I did notice.

Reading the look on Morgana's face, she continued, 'Oh don't look at me like that. You think so too don't you? "Poor innocent little Lux, she won't understand what the grown-ups are talking about! I bet she's a virgin who blushes when somebody mentions sex, hurr hurr." Well it's not true. In fact, Miss Madam Morgana-'

'-just "Morgana" is fine, really, I-'

'-In fact Miss Just Morgana, I think I could teach _you_ a thing or two. So there!' Lux folded her arms defiantly and gave Morgana another emphatic pout.

'Lux?' said Morgana evenly.

'What?' asked Lux, still pouting.

'You talk too much.'

Morgana had been unfastening her skirt discreetly and now pulled it off and cast it aside in one swift motion, revealing her thick and almost fully erect girlcock. She stepped forward, grabbing Lux and pulling her down onto the thick prick, shoving it into the girl's mouth as much to silence her as to garner pleasure.

Lux gasped with surprise in the brief moment before the thick cock filled her mouth and pushed into her throat. She stared up at the angel with stunned disbelief and then struggled to pull her head back.

Morgana let go. For a moment she worried that she'd gone too far and that Lux would have her apprehended and punished god-knows-how for making such a shocking move. The fear was short lived, however, as the young mage stared up at her and then spoke.

'Miss Just Morgana, I may not be innocent, but I am not one of your pets. And I'm certainly no Quinn! If you want me to put my mouth to better use, then I think you should do the same with yours!'

Morgana blanched white as a sheet with the sudden realisation that Lux had probably seen absolutely everything this morning, including the long, lazy rimjob she'd enjoyed from Quinn while she took in the sight of the city by first light. She offered no resistance as the young lady took hold of her cock and led her into the bedroom. Pushing her onto the bed, Lux stripped off the little white outfit with barely a thought to reveal a silver strapless bra and a tiny pair of silver panties. Her body was incredible – slim, smooth, pale and just begging to be violated.

Lux unhooked and discarded her bra and then wriggled quickly out of the skimpy panties. 'I will suck your cock, Miss Just Morgana, but you're going to going to return the favour...' She hopped onto the bed, quickly straddling the angel's face and lowering her sweet, smoothly-shaven pussy onto the angel's mouth. Before Morgana could even react, Lux leaned forward and Morgana felt her rock-hard cock disappear into the Demacian's throat in one smooth motion, being squeezed by that tight throat.

'Mmmff...' was all she could manage. Instead of trying to talk, she just attacked the glistening snatch that Lux was pressing into her mouth. Her tongue snaked out from between her lips, slipping into the mage's slit and penetrating deep inside her. She felt Lux moan with pleasure, in turn sending vibrations through Morgana's cock and balls that made the angel shiver with ever-increasing lust and arousal.

Morgana ate out the young mage with a passion, swirling her tongue around inside Lux's dripping little pussy and twisting it this way and that and feeling each squeeze and contraction of pleasure. The girl's mouth and throat felt utterly divine around her cock...and she knew exactly what she was doing. One moment, Lux was lapping and suckling at the angel's crown, driving her wild with sensation and the next she was practically fucking her own face on the full seven inches of thick meat, barely even so much as spluttering or pausing for breath. Morgana wanted to warn Lux that she was going to cum if she kept this up, but the light mage ground her pussy so urgently, so aggressively into Morgana's face that she couldn't do anything but reciprocate. She broke off probing with her tongue to begin flicking, licking and slurping at the young woman's clit, which received a very enthusiastic reaction; Lux's legs wrapped around the back of her neck and the girl's ankles pressed Morgana even harder into her sensitive nub.

The two women drove each other into a frenzy, Morgana reached down to take hold of Lux's head and started to fuck the mage's throat with pounding strokes. Lux held Morgana pinned to her sex, groaning and squealing with dizzying pleasure as the angel sucked and slurped at her button, pushing her closer and closer and closer...

Lux's body started to writhe, her back arched, her hips pushed down, threatening to smother Morgana completely. She forced her head free of the thick girlcock just long enough to blurt out 'Don't you dare fucking stop, Miss Jummffff!'

Morgana thrust hard, burying her length in the girl's throat. Holding her down, she fucked Lux's face with short, powerful jerks of her hips. She was close, so very close and she wanted to cum straight down the mouthy little Demacian's gullet. She groaned into Lux's pussy, sending vibrations through her sweet sex as she kept up a frantic-paced tongue-lashing. It proved too much as she felt Lux's body tense and then go limp, then tense, then limp and suddenly the girl was thrashing atop her, pulling the angel desperately into her, terrified that she might stop before the orgasmic pleasure subsided.

Morgana wasn't about to stop. She tried desperately to concentrate on the oral pleasure she was giving, but the pleasure she was receiving made it so very difficult. As Lux writhed and mewled above her, the sensations became utterly overwhelming. She felt her climax building and building and then, at its dizzying peak, she let out a deep groan of ectasy into the mage's dripping snatch and started to cum. Holding tight to Lux's head, she came hard. Spurt after spurt of thick cum surged from her cock, gushing into the Demacian's throat as Lux swallowed hard over and over. The two moaned with delight as Lux milked every drop expertly from the angel's throbbing shaft, still squirming and shivering with the throes of her own orgasm.

After what felt like forever, the two women started to come down from their head-spinning high, the tension in their bodies melting away as Morgana sank into the bed and Lux rolled off her, clawing her way up the covers to the angel's side.

Panting for breath, Lux said, 'You're good, Miss Just Morgana. I haven't been eaten like that since my diplomatic mission to the Winter's Claw tribe.'

Morgana was still panting for breath, but this piqued her curiosity. 'You mean, you and Sej-'

'Shh, don't talk so much.' Lux winked. 'Anyway, I think it's time I left. That was fun, but I certainly shan't be becoming one of your little harem, Miss Just Morgana.' She was already pulling on her underwear and gathering her clothes from the floor. 'Besides, I think you'll have your hands more than full with Quinn and Vayne without needing me around, hmm?'

Lux bent down and ruffled Morgana's hair with a mischievous look in her eyes, surely knowing it would irk the angel even in her post-coital daze. 'Between you and me, though? I agree with you – I think Vayne definitely needs a good fucking.'

With that, she was gone. At least Morgana thought she was gone. She'd bent the light around her again and there was the faint sound of footsteps heading for the door and then out of the suite.

Morgana remained sprawled on the bed, trying to recount the morning's events in her head and get them all straight. Her chest heaved with deep breaths as she recovered from the mind-blowing orgasm and she stared at the ceiling. After a while, she finally allowed herself a wide, satisfied smile. She almost hadn't considered Lux as a target on account of misjudging her as badly as everybody else seemed to.

Her breakfast was well and truly cold by the time she returned to it. She made do with some pastries and fresh fruit and then took her second shower of the morning. Both her appetites sated for the moment, she planned to spend the day taking in the sights and sounds of the early celebrations. As for tonight, despite the night hunter's warning she still very much intended on crossing paths with Shauna Vayne again...


	9. Bonne Nuit

_It is sometimes said that fools rush in where angels fear to tread. In Valoran, however, there is one angel who fears nothing. Many are hesitant to approach her, but in the end they will all come…_

It had been a long day, but a good one. After her morning dalliance with the lady of luminosity, Morgana had enjoyed a stroll through the palace gardens before going to watch a theatre troupe performing in one of the public squares. On the recommendation of Jarvan IV, she'd worn a simple disguise – a hooded wintersilk cloak to cover her wings and hair, as well as keep her cool. She also wore a fetching pair of sunglasses to help disguise her face – it was pure coincidence that they also happened to be her favourites. He'd also invited her to attend a formal dinner that evening with a number of distinguished guests, which she had graciously accepted after being assured that Kayle would not be in attendance. Jarvan informed her that her sister was currently a great distance from the city on a military assignment, although he declined to specify where, for several good reasons.

The theatre troupe put on a very enjoyable matinee performance, although it was rather too heavy on the patriotism for Morgana's taste. Given the occasion, though, she felt it was forgiveable. The citizens around her had lapped it up, cheering when the Demacian hero overcame all odds to win the tournament and capture the heart of his one true love. It was, of course, the story of how Jarvan Lightshield III had met the now-queen of Demacia, although Morgana felt that some aspects had been embellished somewhat. This was especially the case when the lone Noxian character took five minutes out of the middle of a grand melee to monologue about how brilliant it was to be so completely and thoroughly evil. He was, of course, promptly and soundly beaten to much applause.

Rampant patriotism aside, the troupe were top-notch showmen and made for a pleasant distraction to while away the afternoon with. After the crowd began to disperse, she had some time to retire to her room and make a few preparations for the evening ahead. She decided on a blood red cocktail dress, a black ruby-studded choker and a pair of matching ruby earrings. She didn't even particularly care who turned up, she was going to look good and feel good, as well grab the attention of anybody she might have plans for. Pulling on a pair of crimson heels that were sinful enough to have come from the void itself – with straps that criss-crossed all the way up to her calves – she admired herself in the mirror. She looked sinfully good.

The silence in the hall was deafening.

Jarvan IV sat at the head of the gigantic table, which stretched almost to the far end of the cavernous grand hall. To his left sat Morgana and to his right, opposite her, sat Shauna Vayne. Further down the table were Luxanna Crownguard, her brother Garen Crownguard, Fiora Laurent, Xin Zhao and Quinn. Vayne was staring daggers at the fallen angel.

Jarvan IV shifted a little uneasily in his seat. Being born into – and raised within – a royal family, there weren't many social situations where he felt out of his depth, but this was quickly becoming one of them.

'So, Morgana. I believe this is the very first time you've visited Demacia, is it not? How are you finding our fine city?' ventured the prince.

Morgana gave a sweet smile, casting the briefest of sideways glances at Vayne, 'Oh, just _delightful_ , Your Highness!' she purred. 'Everything looks so beautiful and the festivities have been most entertaining. Your father must truly be beloved amongst the people.'

Jarvan preened a little, 'Well, the Lightshield family are known for their firm but fair rule and have been for over four generations now. Demacia has never known such prosperity, so yes, we're very proud.'

'As you should be, Your Highness,' said Morgana, still smiling.

Vayne slammed down her cutlery, startling the other guests. 'Oh please, Your Highness, tell me you're not buying into this flattery!'

'Shauna!' barked Jarvan, 'Morgana is our guest! She has shown nothing but courtesy and respect for myself and this city since she arrived _on my personal invitation_ and deserves to be treated in kind. I thought I made myself exceptionally clear about this.'

'You made it clear I was not to harm her. You did not say that I had to ingratiate myself to the creature and nor will I—'

'— _Well I am telling you right now that you will be civil and Gods above help you if this conversation does not end right now_.' Jarvan's eyes blazed and to Morgana's surprise, Vayne seemed to almost wilt right there in her seat. The night hunter looked so thoroughly chastened that for the briefest of moments Morgana thought she might burst into tears. In that fraction of a second, Morgana saw something in Vayne's eyes that told her everything she needed to know. After the split-second passed, the witch hunter's steely composure returned and she sat up, raised her head, lowered her shoulders and took a very deliberate mouthful of her meal.

A few moments of silence passed with everybody looking down and occasionally shuffling uncomfortably. It was Lux who spoke first.

'Well _I_ want to know how _you're_ doing, Fiora.' said the young blonde with her usual enthusiasm. 'Did you have a good time in Piltover? Ezreal said you'd been very busy.'

The swordswoman smiled politely, but looked a little puzzled. 'Ezreal said that, did 'ee?'

'Well, he said that you have an ass that won't quit, so I assumed that was what he meant.' said Lux cheerfully. Next to her, Garen spluttered as he nearly choked on a parsnip, turning a strange shade of maroon. Xin Zhao was staring fixedly at his plate.

 _That sly little minx knows exactly what he meant_ thought Morgana to herself. _She's good...very good..._

Fiora, to her credit, rallied well. She gave Lux a warm smile and said, 'Ahhh, is that right? Well you must tell Monsieur Ezreal that it is so very kind of 'eem to notice how positively _stretched_ my derrière 'as been. But the important thing is that I am back in the capital for the Royal Anniversaire.' She turned to Jarvan, 'And I wouldn't 'ave missed it for anything, Your 'ighness.

Morgana was dimly aware that Fiora and Jarvan were exchanging some more platitudes, but all she could think about was how intoxicating the duelist's voice was. It was perhaps the only voice in the League that rivalled Caitlyn's in terms of the way it turned her on. In fact, she was strongly of the opinion that Fiora and Cait ought to have their tongues wrestle in order to see whose was truly superior.

'–of course it's no secret what Morgana can produce. Did you see what she gave to Caitlyn in Piltover?' Jarvan said, as Morgana's focus was pulled back into the here-and now. Her eyes opened wide for a moment as she tried to process what she'd just heard.

'Of course!' enthused Fiora. 'I just wish I could have had a taste of it myself! Alas, I was so caught up with the, ahh, rock and roll? Yes? That somebody 'ad already taken the last slice by the time I got there.'

 _Oh thank gods they're talking about the cake!_ Morgana exhaled, and then gave a gracious smile. 'Oh, really, you're both too kind. I love baking, it's a passion of mine and it was a pleasure to do something nice for Caitlyn's birthday. Speaking of which, Your Highness, if there's anything I can do to help your staff in preparation for the banquet on Saturday please do let me know.'

Jarvan beamed, 'So very kind of you, Morgana. I wouldn't dream of putting one of my guests to work, but it's a lovely offer nonetheless. I do hope the food here has been to your liking so far, though?'

Morgana nodded, 'Absolutely.'

'Oh good,' said Jarvan. You know not everybody seems to think so. Did you know some hooligan threw a _sausage_ from one of the balconies this morning? Hit one of the gardeners right when he was up a ladder pruning the topiaries. Poor bastard has a broken ankle now.'

Morgana wore her best look of feigned surprise, 'Oh, how awful! I do hope he'll be okay!'

'Indeed!' agreed Fiora, 'To think, Your 'ighness, that a guest in a place so grand would do such a thing!'

The small talk continued as Vayne's stare bored into Morgana. The night hunter didn't push her luck after such a thorough censuring from the prince, and she only shot filthy glances at the angel when she was sure she could get away with it. She requested to be excused just a few moments after dessert was finished and took her leave.

The remaining guests made polite conversation with Jarvan for a little while longer, until Morgana decided it was time to time to make her move. She still didn't know exactly what she planned to do when she caught up to Vayne, but she knew that this was the best time to at least try to get the woman alone. She didn't think it was likely there would be another window of time where the witch hunter would be sworn not to attack her on sight. She made her excuses, made a show thanking Jarvan IV for his hospitality and made her exit.

She hadn't even made it halfway back to her room to change when she heard a voice behind her.

'It will do you no good going after 'er, you know.'

Fiora's accent, as luscious as ever. And yet another person in this damned palace who could sneak up on her without a sound. Morgana turned around and regarded the duelist. She wore a clingy black dress with a deliciously low neckline and a hemline that didn't quite reach the middle of her thighs. A pair of black slingbacks completed the outfit, accentuating her already perfect legs. Morgana instantly felt herself stirring, but tried to focus.

'Fiora, a pleasure. I can't say I expected you to come after me, though. Whom might you be referring to?' Morgana asked.

'Do not play dumb with me, something 'as already 'appened between the two of you, it was obvious from that little _fracas_ at the dinner table. She 'as rejected you once already, non? This frustrates you. She who is used to getting exactly what she wants. It would seem your efforts 'ave been -ahha- in _Vayne_ , non?'

In normal circumstances, Morgana might have allowed herself to appreciate the wordplay, but she didn't like the thought of this particular target becoming widespread knowledge.

'I still don't know what you mean. I'm sorry, Fiora.'

The Demacian stared searchingly into her eyes, 'You are a curious one, my _petite plume._ Fine, we will talk no more of the Lady Shauna. But per'aps you will indulge me with a little more conversation even so? My room is just on the left here, please, join me.' Fiora opened the door to one of the rooms, holding it to invite Morgana inside.

Morgana could hardly turn down such an invitation. Not from Fiora. Not in that dress. She stepped inside and turned to regard her new acquaintance once more as Fiora turned on a light and closed the door.

'Sit,' said the Demacian.

Morgana bristled just a little at the brusqueness of the other woman's tone and the fact that she didn't like to be given instructions, but took a seat on one of the elegant chaises-longues occupying the room. Fiora continued before she could speak.

'I will be blunt with you, dear Morgana. I do not, in truth, give...ahh what is the phrase you Noxians use? I do not give a _flying fuck_ about what designs you do or do not 'ave on the Lady Shauna. What I _do_ care about is _'ow_ you were planning to enact them. I want to know if the rumours about you are true. And please, for both our sakes do not play dumb with me this time, mmm?'

'You want to know if I have a cock?' said Morgana. The other woman was right, there was no point in keeping up a charade any longer.

'Yes,' said Fiora. She showed no signs of embarrassment, only a measured and appraising stare.

'Yes,' said Morgana, 'I do. And if you're asking me that question I think that it's to satisfy more than just your curiosity, _non?_ '

Fiora nodded. 'Yes. I find myself in the unfortunate position of 'aving no interest in most men, least of all the simpering fools who think themselves worthy suitors to marry into House Laurent. Yet, at the same time, I 'ave very strong appetites that cannot easily be satisfied by a woman. You 'ave been with Caitlyn, yes?'

Morgana nodded.

'Yes, I thought so. Well, dear Caitlyn would normally 'ave satisfied that urge for at least a little while during my time in Piltover. But with 'er being so occupied with the celebrations and with 'er own little toy it was not possible this time. If you will take care of this problem for me, then I will 'elp you with yours.'

Morgana wasn't exactly sure what that last bit meant, but it was hardly something to worry about right at this moment. Here was Fiora Laurent asking to be railed as if the angel would be doing her a favour in complying.

'Yes, Fiora, I can help you.'

'Good,' said Fiora. With that, she reached up and slipped the straps of her dress from her shoulders. The clingy material didn't fall straight off, it was hugging Fiora's lithe form too tightly for that. Instead, she pulled it down, wiggling her hips as she shed the garment and starting a full-on fire in Morgana's loins as she watched. The duelist wore a matching set of black lace lingerie beneath the dress and her body was nothing short of incredible. Morgana found herself wondering if it might even be better than Katarina's, if that were possible. Her mind drifted back to something Orianna had said about hips and waists – whatever it had been, the automaton definitely had a point. Fiora's waist was slim, with a flat, firm stomach and her hips flared out to give her a shapely, sumptuous ass. That rear had been the envy of almost every woman in the League since the day Fiora had made her debut. And now it was all hers.

For her part, Morgana quickly shed her own clothes, leaving her completely naked with a rapidly-stiffening girlcock. Fiora, still in her lingerie, let her gaze linger on the thick member and bit her bottom lip for a moment.

'My goodness, 'ow do you keep such a thing 'idden so well?' Fiora seemed transfixed, but didn't wait for Morgana's answer.

'I must 'ave it inside me.'

Fiora hooked her thumbs into her lacy black panties and pulled them down, revealing her smooth, hairless pussy nestled between strong, pale thighs. Leaving her bra on in her apparent hunger, she approached Morgana and straddled her with one smooth movement.

Sitting astride the angel's lap, with Morgana's cock brushing against the cleft of her ass cheeks, she once again looked into the angel's eyes. For the first time, Morgana saw a look of genuine lust. Leaning forward, she kissed Fiora on the lips. Almost to her surprise, Fiora didn't resist, returning the kiss hungrily. Morgana's hands found the duelist's hips and took hold, her fingertips easing around to stroke and explore that divine rear.

Fiora's hips were already rolling and wiggling with desperation. 'I must 'ave it inside me, give it to me.'

Morgana took hold of her cock, stroking it against the other woman's slick folds. For a moment, her thick crown lingered against the impossibly tight ring of Fiora's ass. The Demacian responded by biting Morgana's lip with a careful, erotic pressure before releasing it.

'Ahhh... that is what everybody wants...but not yet...' she kissed Morgana again, 'Give me the release I need, and then my ass is yours to use as you want.'

Morgana nodded. Her cock was slick with Fiora's juices already, and she started to push it into the Demacian's hot, tight sex inch by inch. Fiora responded by pushing back with her hips, taking Morgana's whole length inside her and letting out a deep groan of satisfaction.

'Ohhh...oh yes, oh I need this...' she panted. Her eyes opened wide and she looked at Morgana once more. Leaning forwards so that her face was mere inches from the angel's, she spoke again.

'Spank me.'

Morgana's hand moved unbidden. Raising it in the air, she brought it down quickly on Fiora's bare ass with a sharp smack. She felt her cock being squeezed exquisitely as the duelist tensed in response and both women groaned with pleasure from the sensation.

'Ahh! Mmmm, good...' Fiora kissed Morgana on the lips. Then on the side of the mouth. Then the cheek. Then nibbled at her ear, then breathed a hot breath inside the angel's ear as she whispered,

'Do it again. Like you mean it.'

Morgana did. She raised her hand again and this time put her strength into the strike, smacking Fiora's ass with cracking sound that rang around the room. Fiora responded by mewling with pleasure and burying her head in the angel's neck as she started to bounce her hips up and down, riding Morgana's cock in earnest now.

Morgana smacked Fiora's ass again in the same spot with a hard strike. Again the duelist mewled and whimpered with pleasure, clenching her muscles and giving the pair of them a dizzying dose of erotic sensation in the process. She rolled and bounced her hips, fucking herself on the angel's thick rod. Morgana kept up her assault, delivering blow after blow to Fiora's red and rapidly-bruising rear, but all it seemed to do was drive the other woman to new heights with every strike. After the tenth or eleventh stroke, she felt Fiora's whole body seize up before the duelist began to gasp and squeal into her neck and begin to writhe. She was cumming already!

It felt unbelievable. Fiora's body was lithe, muscular, strong, smooth, soft, curvaceous where it counted. As the swordswoman bucked and writhed atop her, Morgana pumped her hips hard, fucking the Demacian into new heights of bliss as their bodies pressed against each other. Fiora clung to the angel's body, biting deeply into the skin of her neck and digging her nails into her back, but Morgana barely even noticed. She was in heaven and determined to give Fiora every bit of the satisfaction she craved.

Morgana didn't let up as the duelist started to come down from her climax, still pumping hard and fast into the other woman's blissfully tight sex and moaning with pleasure. Fiora's skin glistened with sweat, her bare thighs and midriff sliding against the angel's skin, setting off electric tingles of lustful sensation. Sitting up, Fiora quickly unhooked her bra and threw it to one side. Her breasts were even better than Morgana had imagined, perhaps because the angel had always fixated on the Demacian's perfect rear. They were full, firm and pert, easily a D-cup and larger than Morgana had expected on such a slim, lithe frame. Fiora pulled Morgana's head into her chest, burying the angel's face in her wonderful bosom as she started to bounce up and down once more, in time with Morgana's thrusts.

Morgana kissed and nuzzled eagerly at the perfect globes of flesh, letting her lips and tongue explore the Demacian's soft skin. She sought out a nipple as she made her way across one firm breast – it was hard as a bullet and a wine-dark red in colour. She flicked her tongue across it and felt the now-familiar sensation of Fiora's excited contractions. The familiarity made it no less pleasurable and Morgana groaned with the feeling. She knew what she needed to do. She let one hand creep up Fiora's body, taking the woman's other nipple between two fingers. As she did so, she suckled greedily on the one in her mouth before starting to squeeze gently with her fingertips and lips at the same time. Fiora shuddered and bucked once again.

'Ahhh! Yes! Yes!' was all the swordswoman could manage between deep lungfuls of air. She rode Morgana's girlcock hard and fast now, letting her head roll back and pushing her chest forward, offering herself over completely to the angel. Reaching forward, she took two messy handfuls of purple hair as a way to gain some modicum of stability. As she bounced and bucked and rolled her hips, Morgana knew the noblewoman was on her way to another orgasm.

Deciding to take her chances, Morgana took the nipple in her teeth and gave a firm but careful bite as she squeezed hard on the other with her fingers.

Fiora screamed and her fists clenched, almost pulling Morgana's hair out at the root. It was the scream Morgana had hoped for, though. The duelist's hips bucked violently and her chest heaved as she began to writhe again. Another orgasm was cresting inside her and this time Morgana couldn't hold off any longer. With her free arm holding tight to Fiora's waist, the two women's hips gyrated and rolled in time, Morgana pumping her thick shaft deep inside the Demacian over and over as the two gasped and groaned unashamedly in ecstasy. Morgana's cock throbbed and she felt the intense build-up inside her as she continued to fuck Fiora into oblivion. Moaning madly with desire, she came hard, erupting deep inside the duelist's tight snatch as Fiora quivered and shuddered atop her.

A few moments later, Fiora lay astride Morgana's lap. Both women were panting heavily.

'You are better than Caitlyn, I think. But you should not tell 'er I said so,' said Fiora, matter-of-factly.

Morgana had to allow herself a smile at that, 'Is that so?'

'Yes. I would like you to stay with me tonight. And per'aps tomorrow night. There are things I would like us to do together. And I think you would like to put that cock inside my derrière, non?' Then, pre-empting Morgana's train of thought, she added 'And do not worry about missing your opportunity with the Lady Shauna. As I said before, I can most definitely 'elp you in this regard. Trust me.

'I will stay with you, then.' said Morgana. She held Fiora close and as the swordswoman's body shifted against hers, she felt her cock beginning to stir already. Fiora felt it too.

'You are almost ready again so soon? This will be a most enjoyable night.'

'Count on it.' said Morgana.

'Well then my sweet _petite plume_ , perhaps I may suggest what we try next.' There was a twinkle in her eye.

She told Morgana.

The angel nodded and mentally cancelled her plans for the following day. She would need the sleep.


	10. Menáge à trois

_It is sometimes said that fools rush in where angels fear to tread. In Valoran, however, there is one angel who fears nothing. Many are hesitant to approach her, but in the end they will all come…_

Morgana glanced at a large grandfather clock as she padded barefoot up the hallway, shoes in hand. It was 5:30am. Normally she would have abhorred being awake at such an hour, but not this morning. She had just left the room of Fiora Laurent, exhausted, speechless and as close as she could ever remember to being completely sexually satisfied.

Fiora was a strange creature – simultaneously calculating and passionate, aloof and submissive, prim and filthy. So wonderfully filthy. After straddling and riding Morgana to her first two orgasms, the noblewoman had dismounted and made for the bedroom, those perfect hips swaying, beckoning the angel to follow. And follow she did.

As Morgana reached the doorway to the duelist's bedroom, she found Fiora already on the bed. Her face was lowered to the covers and turned to one side, craning to look back at the angel. Her rear was pushed up into the air as she presented herself to Morgana for the taking.

'Take me, any way you wish,' she had said, 'Any 'ole, as deep as you want, as 'ard as you want.'

Then, after a brief pause, she whispered, 'Hurt me.'

Morgana shivered at those last words as she knelt on the bed behind the swordswoman. Her cock was already rock-hard and at its full length and thickness despite cumming just moments ago, such was Fiora's effect on her. She pushed her bulbous crown against the other woman's tiny rosebud, which barely gave at all. Even with two climaxes worth of slick coating, it was going to be a very tight fit.

Morgana groaned with anticipation. 'I hope you meant what you said, because thi–'

'Shut up,' growled Fiora, 'Shut up and _Hurt. Me._ ' She was as desperate as she was certain.

Morgana licked her lips. She reached forward and took a handful of Fiora's hair in one hand. Looking down, she took a moment to savour the sight of her thick, throbbing cockhead pushing against the tight ring of Fiora Laurent's sphincter. In this moment, she was fulfilling the collective fantasies of almost the entire League and she knew it.

She thrust hard with her hips and felt the tiny rosebud give way as three-quarters of her length plunged into the other woman's rear in one brutal motion. The feeling was indescribable – the impossible tightness of Fiora's ass engulfed her shaft and she heard the duelist cry out in pain and tense hard, squeezing her even tighter.

She squeezed her hand into a fist, still holding Fiora's hair and then yanked back sharply, pulling the other woman almost upright, causing her back to arch exquisitely and lifting her chest off the bed. She heard Fiora gasp with surprise and felt her clench even tighter, squeezing that sinfully tight asshole around the thick prick inside her. It felt like heaven. If Morgana hadn't just cum moments ago, she'd have probably blown her load right there and then.

Fiora gasped for air and sounded like she was about to say something, but Morgana didn't give her the opportunity. Thrusting hard for a second time, she buried the rest of her seven thick inches deep inside the Demacian's rear. She heard another deep, anguished moan and couldn't tell how much of it was pain and how much was pleasure.

Buried to the hilt in the tightest asshole she had ever experienced, Morgana let the ecstasy wash over her for a second as Fiora's chest heaved, fighting for breath. Then, she pulled her hips back until only a couple of inches of her cock remained inside. She gave another brutal thrust, ploughing her full length in once again and stretching Fiora's tightness in one savage motion. The swordswoman whimpered in pain as Morgana began to thrust hard and deep, over and over, giving her no time to adjust or become accustomed to the deep, ruthless pounding. Her hips slapped hard against Fiora's behind and she saw tears start to trickle down the duelist's face as she gasped for air.

Pulling Fiora's hair tight, Morgana reached around with her free hand and smacked one of the Demacian's pert, heavy breasts with a stinging blow. Immediately, she felt Fiora's asshole clench exquisitely and heard another groan of delirious pleasure. She did it again, harder. Fiora let out a guttural cry of bliss and suddenly began to cum yet again. In moments, she was shivering, shuddering, mewling breathlessly and writhing around Morgana's cock as the angel clung to her hair. Morgana wrapped an arm around Fiora's writhing chest, holding on as best she should. Keeping up her pace, she fucked the swordswoman hard and fast throughout her orgasm and as it subsided, she let Fiora's limp body collapse forward onto the bed.

Kneeling over the Demacian and still deep inside her perfect asshole, Morgana kept going, fucking Fiora's barely-functioning brains out. Thrusting almost straight down, she was able to penetrate the duelist unbelievably deep and it felt like nothing she had ever experienced. All the while, Fiora whimpered and panted into the bedclothes, her ass completely surrendered to Morgana.

As Fiora began to regain her senses, she started rocking her hips, pushing back against Morgana's powerful thrusts, desperate to have every inch of her rear stuffed with the thick girlcock. For her part, Morgana increased her pace further, fucking herself into a frenzy as she pounded the Demacian's behind. Soon, the sensations of pleasure became too much for her to hold off any longer and she felt her second climax of the night rising inside of her. Keeping up her pace, she pistoned her thick rod into the duelist's rear over and over until she cried out in triumph and bliss, her throbbing prick flooding the other woman's ass with a torrent of thick, hot jizz. Waves of euphoria washed over her as she loosed gout after gout of her massive load deep into Fiora's ass before her orgasm finally subsided.

Morgana collapsed on top of Fiora and the two women once again lay panting for breath. After a few moments, the duelist spoke up:

'Mmmhhh, not bad my _petite plume._ But I think you can do even better...'

And she had. Morgana replayed the night in her head as she made her way up the hallway. The grandfather clock ticked knowingly as she hurried past. It had barely been five minutes since the two had collapsed in post-orgasmic bliss but Fiora had been raring to go again, crawling around behind the angel, eating her ass with a carnal hunger and reaching beneath her to stroke her cock, desperate to bring it to full potency again. They had gone all night. At around 5:20am, Fiora had noticed the light seeping into the room from beneath the curtains as Morgana's latest still-warm load dribbled from between her thighs. Realising the time, she had informed her guest that she could go. Morgana had almost stayed to try and prove some kind of point, but she was becoming aware of just how exhausted she was and took her leave.

Rounding the final corner before reaching her door, Morgana stopped dead in her tracks and, not quite to herself, whispered, 'Fuck.'

Lux was standing outside her room in a silvery-blue dressing gown, barefoot. She was bent over, apparently examining the lock and stood bolt upright as she noticed Morgana.

'Oh, shit. Morgana! Hi! Err... Hi. This, err... Shit.'

'Lux, I–' Morgana began.

'–No, look, listen, sorry,' said Lux, 'This isn't what it looks like. Okay well, it's sort of exactly what it looks like but better.' She smiled hopefully.

Morgana's head hurt. She said nothing.

'Okay,' continued Lux, 'So. I _am_ trying to break into your room. Was. Probably don't need to now. But it was for a good reason.' She glanced about herself, 'Can we umm, can we go inside?'

Morgana shrugged, too worn out to argue. She unlocked the door and stepped inside, leaving Lux to follow at her own pace.

'So,' said Lux again, hurrying inside and closing the door, 'I wasn't going to spy on you this time, promise. I was actually going to wake you up. With a blowjob. Not that I'm one of your little sluts or anything, because I'm not. I just... I just enjoyed it last time and thought it might be nice to get off again. Oh...'

Morgana had shrugged off her dress, leaving her naked once again. She managed a weak smile at the fact she'd actually shut Lux up for a brief moment.

'Don't look so surprised, it's nothing you haven't seen already. Anyway, I'm afraid I'm going to disappoint you because all I want right now is my bed.' As if to make her point, she started towards the bedroom, her feet stepping lightly across the lush carpet of the guest suite.

Lux frowned. 'Oh. I see. Somebody beat me to it, huh?' She followed Morgana into the bedroom, watching intently as the angel crawled into the oversized bed. 'Well it can't have been Vayne because not even you could have brought her around that quickly after a telling off from Jarvan. And it can't have been Quinn, because you would have just summoned her here. Hmm. And it wasn't me unless we fucked and then you erased my memory somehow. Oh gods, your tonics don't erase people's memories do they?'

'No, Lux.'

'Good. Besides, I think I wouldn't be as horny as I am right now if you'd already made me cum tonight.' Lux lifted up the covers from the bottom of the bed and began to crawl under them. Her voice was muffled now as she continued, 'Sooo... I thiiiiiink...'

A hand wrapped around Morgana's cock, holding it in a gentle but firm grip.

'...that you have been up all night with Fiora. That was why she left so soon after you did, wasn't it?'

Morgana felt the tip of Lux's tongue flick across her crown. Exhausted as she was, it felt good.

'What was she like?' asked the blonde from somewhere beneath the heavy duvet. After asking the question, she started to kiss her way softly down Morgana's shaft until her silken lips found the angel's balls and she casually sucked one into her mouth.

'Mmm... I couldn't possibly go spilling that sort of information,' murmured Morgana. The suckling beneath the covers stopped and she imagined Lux pouting. She added, 'Why? Are you interested in Ms. Laurent yourself?'

Lux's fingertip teased its way up Morgana's thigh, then a voice came once more from beneath the sheets. 'Maybe. She likes women, I know that much. Not many people know, though. I bet you were her dream come true.'

The fingertip found its way to Morgana's ass, the angel felt it teasing and circling her puckered rosebud.

Lux continued, 'I bet that's why you're so exhausted. You're, like... _literally_ —'

Lux slipped her digit inside Morgana's tight pucker. The angel groaned with pleasure.

'—heaven-sent for her. Like, actually literally because you're an angel. And you have this rocking body and a huge cock and you're not just trying to marry into her family or whatever.'

A second finger joined the first, Morgana shivered with lewd enjoyment. Lux was full of surprises.

'So I bet she made the most of you. I'm right, aren't I? Oh my gods... Oh. My. Gods. Did you fuck her ass?!

The fingers withdrew and there was a frantic scrabbling from beneath the covers as Lux fought to surface from beneath them. Throwing them off and clambering awkwardly up to come face-to-face with the angel, she was wide-eyed, waiting for an answer. She had practically mounted Morgana in the process and now stared down at the sleepy woman beneath her, almost like a child waking up their parents on the morning of Snowdown. She'd managed to lose her dressing gown somewhere between entering the bed and arriving atop Morgana but didn't seem to care.

Morgana opened a single sleep-heavy eyelid and examined Lux. The expression of genuine wonder and excitement on her face made the angel wonder just how much the young blonde lusted after Fiora.

A wicked smile crept across Morgana's face. 'Hmmm? Oh, you mean the ass that won't quit?'

'What? Ohhhhh. Yes! Did you?! Was I too obvious when I said that? Oh gods, does she know? No she can't. But does she? Oh gods, does she know I have a crush on her? Did I really just say crush? I'm not sixteen. But does she know? Answer me!'

'Which question?'

'Does Fiora know how much I like her?'

'I...don't think anybody knows. I didn't know until five seconds ago.'

'Oh. Hmm. Good. Well that's good then.'

'I thought you were dating Ezreal?'

Lux practically snorted with laughter, 'I know, everybody thinks that.'

'But you're not?'

Lux let out a deep sigh and flopped against Morgana's chest. Her perky breasts pressed into the angel's own ample bosom and the blonde let out a little purr of appreciation. Reaching down, her delicate fingers sought out the angel's cock and guided it between her thighs. With a wiggle of her hips, she took the thick shaft in the silken snugness of her pussy and started to rock her hips up and down slowly.

'Mmm...much better. You don't mind, do you? No? Good. Okay, so it's like this. Mmm... Ezreal thinks I'm an idiot, most people do.'

Morgana did her best to listen. She was desperately tired and the constant barrage of words from Lux wasn't helping, but the mage's sex felt incredible. It was tight, but soft and almost seemed to caress her cock as the blonde rocked her hips sensually.

'You..ahh...you seem to encourage people to think that,' said Morgana.

'Well, yes. I do. People tell you more when they think you're not so clever. It still bugs me sometimes. Mm...you feel so good... and there are people who know the truth, but not that many. Even Garen doesn't think I'm very bright. Oh, eww, I shouldn't talk about him while I'm having sex. Sorry. Anyway, Ezreal thinks I'm an idiot and the only reason he hangs around with me is so that people will think we're together. We don't even have sex. I've never even seen his dick.'

'So before, when you were talking about Katarina's lingerie?'

'I didn't know you well enough then, wasn't sure if I wanted to tell you the truth. Mmm... I did steal it, though. I just wouldn't wear it for _him_. I don't know if it'd even get him hard, truth is he's only into yordles. He's been fucking Tristana for as long as I can remember. He doesn't know I know and the two of them keep it a secret.' She was panting a little now, and grinding on Morgana's cock at the bottom of each stroke.

'You know,' Lux continued, 'I think... maybe...mmmf... maybe his dick is really small...ahh... that's... that's why he likes them... Yordles, I mean.' She was panting for breath now, riding Morgana's cock with enthusiasm. 'Fucker only...spends enough...time with me...to look convincing...oooohh gods...'

'And what's in it for you?' Morgana slipped her fingers idly into Lux's beautiful blonde hair, playing with it as the young mage bounced faster and faster on her cock.

'Mmm, fuck... Ahh... Like I said. People tell you more when...mmmmff... when they think you're not so clever. And Ezreal explores a lot. Finds a lot. Mmm...ahhh... and what he knows, I know. Plus...ohhfuck...plus...mmfff...oh you're gonna make meaaahhHHH!'

Lux began to quiver and shudder. She clung tightly to Morgana, bouncing fast on the angel's thick cock as she started to climax. Morgana could feel her body tensing and shivering and felt her pussy squeezing and milking the thick shaft that filled it. In spite of her exhaustion and how utterly spent she'd felt just minutes ago, it was enough to coax what had to be the last of the seed from her balls and she felt her head spin and her hips buck as she came hard, erupting inside Lux to fill her with streams of hot, thick jizz.

Morgana fell asleep almost instantly, unable to keep her eyes open a moment longer.

The sound of splashing woke Morgana and she opened her eyes to a brightly-lit room. Even with the curtains closed, a great deal of light made it in from outside. It was obviously the middle of the day but she couldn't hazard a guess as to what time exactly.

'Lux?' she called out. Was she really still here? She'd been in such a hurry to leave after their first little rendezvous.

The young mage appeared in the doorway. She was fully-dressed now, which was odd since she'd only been wearing a bathrobe when Morgana had found her earlier. She was wearing a pale yellow sundress and white cotton knee socks.

'Morning!' said Lux, 'Well, afternoon. I hope you don't mind that I stayed. Or rather, stayed for a while and then left and came back.'

Morgana gave a sleepy shrug, 'I thought you weren't going to become one of my "harem", as you put it.'

Lux wrinkled up her nose and poked out her tongue. It looked adorable. ''m'not,' she said. 'I didn't come back to fuck you again.'

'No?'

'No. I came back because you didn't answer my question. You didn't tell me if Fiora takes it in the ass.'

Morgana frowned, 'You came back and waited for me to wake up just to ask me that?'

'No. Well, yes, but not just that. But does she? Morgana, this is important!'

'Clearly... You know I don't usually discuss these sorts of things—'

'—But you're going to this time. I'll, I'll make it worth your while. I don't know how but I just will, okay?'

'Fine, I'll hold you to that. Yes, she does. And she did. Repeatedly. And every other hole. All night.'

Lux looked like she was about to collapse. Her knees trembled for a moment and a shiver went through her body. A thought seemed to occur to her.

'You're seeing her again tonight, aren't you?'

Morgana nodded.

Lux whimpered. 'I want her, Morgana. So badly. And not like I want you – no offence – but that ass...'

An idea began to take form in Morgana's mind. 'You know, I think I have just the thing. But then you will _really_ owe me...'

Morgana knocked on Fiora's door. It was about 10:30pm and she knew the duelist would be waiting for her by this time. Fiora answered promptly, wearing only a black silk dressing gown.

'Ah good, you are 'ere. Come inside.'

Morgana gave a gentle smile and took a single step forward. Instead of walking past Fiora, she stopped in front of her and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

'Before we get started, do you trust me?' asked the angel.

The Demacian took a deep breath, her breasts pushing into Morgana's. 'I suppose I do, you have given me no reason to mistrust you at least. Why do you ask now of all moments?'

'Well,' said Morgana, stepping out of the way and allowing Fiora to push the door shut. 'I may have a more...long-term solution for your little problem. That is, if you trust me and if tonight goes well.'

Fiora's expression turned to one of cautious interest. 'Whatever do you mean, my _petite plume_?'

Morgana was wearing only a simple black tank top and black leggings. She reached into her cleavage and produced a small bottle that she had stashed before leaving her room and showed Fiora the label.

'Dark Potence,' Fiora read. 'One of your infamous tonics. What does this one do?'

'It ensures a long-lasting erection and a great deal of sexual stamina.' said Morgana.

Fiora looked a little puzzled. 'I can see 'ow that would be useful, but you did not seem to need such a thing last night. And I do not see 'ow this will 'elp me in the long term?'

'What if I told you it worked on women, too?'

'You mean...'

'Yes. A long-lasting erection and a great deal of sexual stamina.'

'Even... ohhh...' said Fiora, beginning to understand.

Morgana smiled. 'Would you care for a demonstration?'

'You wish for me to drink this?' said Fiora, looking confused once again.

'No,' said Morgana, 'I wish for _her_ to drink it.'

The air next to Morgana warped and bent to reveal Lux, wearing nothing but a thin silver nightdress. As Morgana watched, a range of emotions played across Fiora's face in a short space of time – surprise, consternation, apprehension and then a look of intrigue.

Lux smiled gently and said nothing. Morgana had been very specific about that.

It was a risk, Morgana knew that. Perhaps Fiora would be angry that anybody knew about this arrangement. Perhaps she would be furious that Morgana had invited Lux without even mentioning it to her. Perhaps the blonde wasn't even her type at all. But perhaps she would realise that this was her ticket to having her needs satisfied on a much more regular basis.

'I see. Bonsoir, Mademoiselle Crownguard,' said Fiora cautiously. 'You are per'aps not as innocent as you pretend to be. You wish to partake of this elixir for my benefit?'

Lux nodded, with vigorous motions of her head that caused her hair to bounce and flick about her pale face. 'And for mine,' she said quietly.

A slight smile crept over Fiora's features. 'I see. Very well then – shall we?'

Wordlessly, Morgana handed the bottle to Lux, who unstoppered it and drank deep without hesitation. She shivered involuntarily and then let out a deep groan, reaching up to slip the straps of her nightdress from her shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. Reaching down between her legs, she rubbed her inner thighs urgently, as if some sensation were making them more sensitive all of a sudden. As the other two women watched, a thick, already-erect member emerged from the young mage's groin, standing up on display to a length of nearly eight inches.

'Oh fuck it feels so sensitive...' whispered Lux.

Fiora smiled knowingly. 'Ahh, well then per'aps we 'ad better get the first one out of the way, non? What do you think, Morgana?'

Morgana returned the smile and nodded in agreement. She and Fiora both dropped to their knees in front of Lux and began to lick and suckle at the head of the blonde's new girlcock. Lux's own knees nearly buckled when they launched into their all-out assault and she had to steady herself on the pairs of shoulders in front of her. It was a matter of seconds until she was mewling and squealing with the unfamiliar sensations of a new kind of orgasm. Fiora recognised the signs and quickly swallowed her fellow Demacian's whole shaft, taking it deep down her throat. She sucked expertly while Lux clung to her head and cried out with delight, cumming hard and shooting her first ever load of jizz straight into Fiora's stomach.

Fiora and Morgana shared another smile as Lux reeled from the strange, heady sensations she was now feeling. They stood back up and Fiora took Lux and Morgana's thick girlcocks, one in each hand.

'I think you two 'ad best join me in here,' she said, leading them to the bedroom.

No more words were necessary, Fiora slipped off her robe, revealing her tight, athletic body and quickly helped Morgana out of her top and leggings. Pushing the angel onto the bed, Fiora eagerly mounted her and released a long, low moan of satisfaction as Morgana's thick prick penetrated her tight snatch.

Morgana held onto Fiora's rear, working her hips in long, slow thrusts to fill the duelist over and over with the cock she craved so badly. At the same time, the angel's fingertips pulled apart Fiora's perfect cheeks, exposing her tiny rosebud to Lux, who stood almost transfixed beside the bed. The young mage's girlcock was still rock-hard despite having just blown a huge load down Fiora's throat and now she was being presented with one of the most coveted behinds in the entire League.

Lux needed no more encouragement. She climbed onto the bed and straddled Fiora's perfect ass. Her girlcock was slick from the swordswoman's throat and from traces of her own jizz. Whatever Morgana had done to Fiora the previous night had apparently not had any lasting effects because the duelist's rear was dizzyingly tight. As the angel continued to fuck Fiora from below, Lux pushed her thick new member against the tight sphincter until it gave way and she began to slide inside, slowly, inch by inch and with a simpering squeal of delight. Fiora responded by moaning even louder and burying her head in Morgana's shoulder, giving herself over to the two women who were now stuffing both her holes at once.

Lux pushed further, deeper, until she was completely buried in Fiora's ass. She couldn't believe this was real, that she hadn't had to settle for using a strap-on or anything! She was really fucking Fiora Laurent deep in that perfect rear. She felt like she was about to cum again but held on through sheer force of will. As she came to her senses, she looked down and saw Morgana flash her a wicked smile. The angel gave a nod – she knew what it meant.

Out of the blue, Lux smacked Fiora's ass hard. The duelist's back arched and her body tensed, causing her to elicit a guttural groan of pleasure. Her ass squeezed Lux's cock so hard that the young mage couldn't control herself for another second.

'Aahhhhhfuck!' blurted out Lux and started to cum, shooting her second load of the night and filling Fiora's rear with her hot sperm. Her cock throbbed and swelled as she climaxed, which seemed to push Fiora to even more dizzying heights of pleasure. Realising that the tonic would allow her to keep going, Lux started to pump her still-erect prick into the duelist's behind, fucking her for real now. She spanked Fiora again, with repeated smacks across one bare cheek. It wasn't long until her fellow Demacian was writhing and shuddering between the two women pounding her brains out, mewling unashamedly in the throes of orgasm after orgasm.

By the time it came to Fiora's third climax, Morgana couldn't hold her own off for any longer either. As she and Lux pistoned their girlcocks into the panting, gasping swordswoman, she felt the familiar feeling of building, rippling, swelling energy as she passed her own point of no return. Digging her fingernails into Fiora's back as the duelist bit into her shoulder, she began to cum hard and a stream of thick, hot jizz filled the Demacian's quivering, writhing cunt. Lux came yet again, letting out a loud wail of heady bliss as she shuddered and bucked her hips, spewing her own huge load into Fiora's surrendered ass. For a few incredible seconds, the three women were a mass of squirming, groaning, grinding lustful skin and flesh. Moments later, the three of them lay sprawled across the bed, all panting for breath.

Fiora rolled over to face Lux and planted a deep, passionate kiss on the blonde's lips.

'I think this arrangement will suit us,' she said between deep breaths of air. 'You will provide Mademoiselle Crownguard with enough of this...ahhh...?'

'Dark Potence. Yes,' said Morgana. 'I think by the time I leave this city we'll all have exactly what we want. But that's for later, I think?'

'Agreed,' said Fiora, kissing Lux again, dragging her fingertips across the blonde's young body. She wasn't done yet.

None of them were done yet.


End file.
